


Warrior Cats: The First Battle but they're all human

by MentallyDisturbedLlama



Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Lifestyles, Asthma, Battle, Blood, Book Series: Dawn of the Clans, Brainwashing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forests, Herbology, Horses, Human Warrior Cats (Warriors), Marriage, Medieval Medicine, Misunderstandings, Name Changes, Orphans, Paranoia, Parent Death, Period-Typical Sexism, Propaganda, Siblings, Spirits, StarClan (Warriors), The Forest Territories (Warriors), traditional marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyDisturbedLlama/pseuds/MentallyDisturbedLlama
Summary: Thunder has returned to the moor, but things have changed. The tensions between the moorfolk and forestfolk are growing stronger. But Gray Wing still believes they have a chance at peace. Meanwhile, Clear Sky continues to push his harsh rules.A misunderstanding between brothers has turned into a war.
Relationships: Gorse Fur/Wind Runner (Warriors), Gray Wing/Turtle Tail (Warriors), Hawk Swoop/Jackdaw's Cry (Warriors)
Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764013
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited this chapter because there were a bunch of mistakes sorry

CLEAR SKY’S CAMP

Leader: Leader: Clear Sky- Man with black hair and hazel eyes. He wears a white and gray cloak.

Falling Feather- Woman with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a white cloak.

Nigel- Man with black hair and brown eyes.

Blaine- Small man with blonde hair and green eyes.

Quick Water- Woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a speckled gray cloak.

Oakley- Man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

Shawn- Man with black hair and brown eyes.

Children: Oliver- Boy with orange hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown and white cloak.

Lavender- Girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wears and gray and white cloak.

TALL SHADOW’S CAMP

Leaders: Tall Shadow- Woman with black hair and green eyes. She wears a black cloak.

Gray Wing- Man with black hair and hazel eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak.

Wind Runner- Wiry woman with brown hair and hazel eyes.

Adults: Jagged Peak- Boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

Dappled Pelt- Woman with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Rainswept Flower- Woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a brown striped cloak.

Shattered Ice- Man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a gray and white cloak.

Cloud Spots- Man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a long cloak with dapples of white.

Cyan- Man with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

Jackdaw’s Cry- Boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Hawk Swoop- Woman with orange hair and brown eyes. She wears an orange cloak.

Gorse Fur- Thin man with black hair and brown eyes.

Turtle Tail- Woman with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

Children: Lightning Tail- Boy with black hair and green eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Acorn Fur- Girl with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown cloak.

Thunder- Boy with orange hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange cloak with white splotches.

Owl Eyes- Boy with black hair and large brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

Pebble Heart- Boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown striped cloak.

Sparrow Fur- Girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

ROGUES

Acacia- Woman with short black hair and bright blue eyes.

Taylor- woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

River- Man with long black hair and green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. He could see Thunder’s bright orange cloak through the trees. His son was climbing the slope onto the moor, beside Cyan.

Clear Sky tried to ignore the regret gnawing in his stomach. A soft breeze whispered through the leaves. Warm sunshine dappled the forest floor. Ancient trees creaked. Leaf litter was thick on the ground.

His territory.

If Thunder didn’t want to live here, then fine. He could leave. Cyan had to leave, but Thunder had made the choice. Cyan was injured and would never heal properly. If he got infected, the sickness might spread through camp. Clear Sky was simply preventing that.

How could Thunder not understand that?

Why did no one understand him? All he wanted to do was protect his people. But his own son had called him for a monster for it.

He could leave them. Clear Sky’s authority would not be undermined.

Clear Sky turned into the trees.

A white cloak flashed in front of him. Falling Feather was walking through the tall grass.

Clear Sky gritted his teeth in irritable. Falling Feather had told Thunder she wished she could come with him. Thunder had tired to persuade the young woman to be a traitor, and she’d considered it!

Clear Sky had to stop his hand from going over his head to draw an arrow. “Falling Feather!”

She jerked her head up. “Clear Sky?” She looked startled.

“I want to talk to you.”

“About what?”

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “I saw you saying good-bye to Thunder and Cyan.”

“Oh. Did you come to see Thunder off?”

She was playing innocent. “Come here,” Clear Sky scowled.

“I was just wishing them well.” She parted the grass to come toward him.

“Thunder asked if you’d leave with him.” He gave her an accusing stare.

“And I said no,” she said, standing a length away.

“You said you wished you could go with him.” He paced around her.

“I decided to stay.” She narrowed her eyes. “Why do you care? I can go anywhere I like.”

Clear Sky put a hand on his bow. What a fool! Didn’t she realize she needed his protection and guidance? “You’re part of my tribe now. If you can’t be loyal, you might as well leave forever.”

“Tribe?” Falling Feather’s eyes widened. “We’re not a tribe. A third of our people live in the mountains, and the other third on the moor. We have no elder like Stoneteller to guard us with her wisdom and vision.”

Clear Sky’s anger was like fire. The word had slipped out accidentally, but did she have to humiliate him? “No, we’re not a tribe,” he snapped. “We’re better than a tribe. Who needs Stoneteller when you have me? I found the forest. I found the camp. I made our borders. You should be grateful. If it wasn’t for me, you’d be hungry and cold.”

“Because of you?” Falling Feather barked a laugh. “You didn’t lead us out of the mountains. Who led us out of the mountains? Shaded Moss. Who saved Quick Water when she was drowning? I did! Who saved Jagged Peak from the eagle? Gray Wing. We protect each other. NO one is more important than the other. And how dare you speak of Stoneteller like that? She speaks with the ancients. She has more wisdom and guidance in one finger than you do you’re entire body!”

Rage surged through Clear Sky’s veins. “Look around you! If Stoneteller is so wise, why’d she stay in the mountains to starve?”

Falling Feather got closer. “To look after the people who stayed as well!”

“That’s what I’m doing!” How could Falling Feather be so ungrateful? “I keep you safe and well fed.”

Falling Feather frowned. “The forest us save with its undergrowth and trees. It keeps us fed with its animals.”

“And who owns the forest? Who drove off anyone who tried to take it from us?”

Falling Feather scoffed. “All your care about is your stupid boundaries! You stretch them further every other day. A leader’s worth isn’t measured by how much land he holds.”

“Then do you want to share food with every passerby?”

“There’s enough food in the forest for everyone!”

“We have children in camp now! Have you forgotten about Oliver and Lavender? There’ll be more children one day, and more after that! Do you want them to starve like Fluttering Bird did?” His voice cracked with grief.

He should have hunted more. He should have searched harder for food. Maybe then she’d still be alive.

“I will never watch another child starve.”

“Do you think I want to see that?” Falling Feather growled. “Stop pretending you’re expanding the territory for the sake of the group. You’re a greedy fool!”

Rage roared in Clear Sky’s ears. Before he could stop himself, he was punching Falling Feather in the face.

Falling Feather jerked to one side, slipping on the leaves and falling back. With one eye closed, she stared up at him.

“Everything I do, I do for the group,” he growled.

Falling Feather scooted away.

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” Clear Sky said. “But anyone who questions me is a danger to my group.”

He turned and stalked into the forest. A few trees were still charred from the fire, even though it had been so long again. Once they reached camp, Clear Sky watched as Falling Feather retreated to sit under an oak tree, gingerly touching the bruise on her face. Quick Water hurried to join her daughter. The two sat together with their heads close, murmuring.

Clear Sky shuffled his feet. Where they talking about him? Was Falling Feather complaining about her bruise? He wondered whether to interrupt. He didn’t want others talking behind his back. But if he drew attention Falling Feather’s whining, it might make the situation worse.

His gaze flicked over to Oakley and Shawn. The young men had joined the forest group just recently. Their loyalty swayed as easily as leaves. They’d told Thunder to challenge Clear Sky. He gritted his teeth. He’d have to strengthen their commitment. And teach them some courage. How dare they hid behind his son?

He straightened up and walked across the clearing.

Nigel looked up from where he’d been sitting on a smooth rock. “Did Thunder really leave?”

“He did.” Clear Sky waved his hand, wanting nothing more of the conversation. The future was all that mattered. “Everyone! Gather to hear my words!”

Quick Water walked toward him. Falling Feather followed. Oakley and Shawn stopped a length away. Nigel went over to join them.

Blaine poked his head out of his hut. “Is there a meeting?”

Clear Sky nodded. “Please join us.”

Once the blonde man sit out of his dark hut, two children appeared after him.

“Stay with your sister, Oliver,” Blaine said.

He ushered them back into the shadows, then crossed the clearing.

“What’s going on?” He stopped beside Falling Feather.

Clear Sky was too focused on Oliver and Lavender to hear here. Blaine had adopted them after Clear Sky had killed their mother.

Clear Sky had killed their mother.

Guilt wormed into his stomach. He quickly shook his head.

He’d only done what he’d had to. Misty had been too stubborn to leave, and payed for it. He’d done nothing but defend his people.

But she had been defending her family.

He ignored the guilt trying to settle in him, but his hands were trembling. He needed to stay strong if he wanted to make it through winter again. The forest was still blossoming, but warmth never lasted. Snow would fall and all would be frozen. The animals would become scarce.

“Clear Sky?” Blaine’s voice jerked him from this thoughts.

“Thunder and Cyan are gone. They won’t be coming back.”

Oakley and Shawn exchanged glances.

“There’s no room for disloyalty in the forest.” He glared at Falling Feather. “Today, Falling Feather thought about leaving with my traitor son and guard.”

“It was a passing thought!” Falling Feather protested.

He was pleased to see guilt in her green eyes. “Even half a moment is too long,” he growled. “If we are to make it through winter, we need to establish strong boundaries and unwavering loyalty. When times are hard, Falling Feather, I need to know I can trust you.”

Quick Water raised her head. “You have known Falling Feather since she was born,” she called. “You played together in the cave when she was a toddler. Of course you can trust her.”

Nigel looked at Falling Feather. “What about the rest of us? Can we trust her? We didn’t play with her as children.”

Clear Sky scanned his people’s faces.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. “Clear Sky is right,” he murmured. “We need to be able to rely on each other when times are tough. If we didn’t want an alliance, we would have kept our lives as rogues. But we chose to join Clear Sky. When he gave us a better life, we gave him our loyalty. That was the deal.”

“Yes, Blaine!” Clear Sky smiled. “At least you understand. I only want what’s best. Loyalty will give the whole group strength. When we can trust each other, we can keep each other safe.” He glared at Falling Feather. “That is why traitors must be punished.”

Falling Feather stared at him. “Punished?”

Clear Sky looked around. “If she shows any signs of disloyalty, it must be reported to me immediately. Starting today, I think everyone in camp should be given a rank. Those who are higher in the chain will have more power. Falling Feather will start as the lowest rank. Anyone may give her orders or take her food. Her life will remain like this until she earns our trust again.”

Falling Feather looked hurt, but she didn’t argue.

“There are more important things to discuss.” Clear Sky looked at Oakley and Shawn. “It seems someone has challenged my decision to expand our boundaries. I want to put their minds to rest. The fire destroyed a lot of our territory, and has still not recovered. We need more land to hunt on. And with Thunder and Cyan gone, and with little mouths to feed, we need it more than ever.”

Nigel growled. “Claiming territory is one thing. How will we keep it?”

“We patrol our borders and we fight anyone who dares to cross them.”

“Even Gray Wing?” Quick Water asked. “He’s your brother.”

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes in anger. “He attacked me! He accused me of murdering a townsfolk! Can you imagine?” He pointed towards the hut entrance where Oliver was watching him with wide eyes. “I rescued people, I don’t kill them. These are dark times, and winter is coming. We must work together.”

“Together!” Blaine called.

“Together!” Nigel repeated.

Oakley joined in as well. “Together!”

Clear Sky puffed out his chest with pride as his people called their support. Even Quick Water and Falling Feather joined in. “We will train so no one can stand against us!”

“Train?” Nigel questioned as silence fell over the clearing.

“We will practice fighting!” Clear Sky called eagerly. “Shawn! I want you to fight Oakley. Now. Fight!”

“He’s my friend!” Shawn objected. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

“You don’t have to draw your weapons,” Clear Sky said. “I just want you to demonstrate your fighting skills. We’ll watch, and learn from you. Then you can learn from us.”

Nigel nodded. “That’s a great idea, Clear Sky.”

“You and Blaine can fight next,” Clear Sky promised. He nodded to Oakley. “Are you ready?”

“Me too.” Shawn dropped into a defensive stance.

Oakley narrowed his eyes as he faced his friend.

Clear Sky walked across the clearing, ushering Nigel, Blaine, Falling Feather and Quick Water to the edge of the camp, out of the way.

“Can we watch?” Oliver asked from his hut.

“Yes,” Clear Sky said. “You’re never to young to learn.”

Quick Water glanced at him with disapproval, but he ignored it. Hopefully, she’d change her mind when she saw them grow into skillful fighters.

He stepped aside as Oliver carried Lavender over to sit beside Blaine.

Oakley planted both feet firmly in the ground, staring at Shawn.

Shawn narrowed his eyes.

Oakley tackled him.

Shawn stood tall to meet him. They collided, falling to the ground with a thump.

Shawn landed on top. He raised both hands, and slammed his fists onto Oakley’s chests.

It knocked the air from Oakley’s lungs. He kicked out, throwing Shawn off.

“Finish him,Oakley!” Clear Sky called as Shawn collapsed to the ground.

Oakley was getting up again, rage burning in his eyes as he tackled his friend.

He hit hard, smashing Shawn to the ground. Shawn curled in on himself and grabbed at Oakley’s ankles. He held on tight, until Oakley staggered. “No one finishes me!” He drew his spear.

“Enough!” Clear Sky rushed forward and grabbed the back of Shawn’s shirt, pulling him back. “We do not hurt each other!”

“He tried to hurt me.” Shawn was glaring at Oakley.

Oakley returned the hard look. “I was defending myself!”

“You both fought well,” Clear Sky praised. He was pleased to see so much ferocity and desperation. If friends could fight each other like that, they’d fight off enemies with ease. “That was a good move, Shawn.” He nodded approvingly to the dark haired man. “Oakley hadn’t expected you to grab his legs.” He turned to Oakley. “And you jump well. You’ll have to teach us how to do that.”

“Can you show me?” Nigel asked curiously.

“Sure.”

Clear Sky sat down as the others crowded in, wanting to learn the moves. Any anger or worry in the clearing had been forgotten. 

Clear Sky smiled with satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy writing in Clear Sky's POV sure does make me want death. I vaguely remember him becoming a decent person later in the series but for now i just nearly hate him. Sorry Clear Sky Stans.


	3. Chapter 3

“We should meet him face to face.”

Gray Wing’s eyes followed Wind Runner as she paced the clearing.

“The sooner the better. We can’t put up with this!”

Gray Wing glanced around the sandy hollow. Jagged Peak was sitting beside Turtle Tail, looking worried. Gorse Fur watched through narrowed eyes. Shattered Ice and Jackdaw’s Cry had been listening near the edge of the hollow. Hawk Swoop sat between them.

The sun was setting, turning the moor gold.

“If we start a fight, we don’t know how it will end,” Gray Wing said.

Tall Shadow huffed. “Wind Runner might be right. If we attack now, when they’re unprepared, they’ll think twice before pushing us around again.”

“But how do we know they’re not already prepared?” Gray Wing growled.

“What are we even fighting for?” Rainswept Flower said. “We don’t want Clear Sky’s forest. And I doubt he’ll want the moor. He chose to live in the woods. Claiming our land would be idiotic and greedy, even for Clear Sky!” She was sitting outside a hut weaved from bramble branches, where the children were playing peacefully.

Sparrow Fur tumbled out. “I’ll be the bird this time,” she called to her older brothers. Pebble Heart and Owl Eyes burst out of the hut to tackle her.

“That’s not fair!” Sparrow Fur whined, wriggling from beneath them. “You didn’t give me any time to hide.”

Owl Eyes crossed his arms playfully. “As soon as you say you’re a bird, you better start flying.”

Pebble Heart looked around the clearing. “Let’s play out here so there’s more room.”

Gray Wing glanced at them. “Stay out of the way,” he ordered. “We’re having a talk.”

Sparrow Fur’s eyes sparkled. “Let’s see how high we can climb the tree outside!”

“Careful!” Turtle Tail stood up to cross the clearing, following the kids up the slope of the clearing.

“How can we even think about fighting?” Hawk Swoop suddenly spoke up. “We have children to raise. We should be hunting and taking care of ourselves, not worrying about whatever Clear Sky is doing.”

Jagged Peak nodded. “If Clear Sky wants to waste his time on silly borders, I saw we let him. It'll keep him busy.”

Gorse Fur frowned. “But people are dying because of those borders.”

Gray Wing turned to him. “We don’t know that.”

“We know he killed Turtle Tail’s friend,” Shattered Ice growled. “And Misty.”

“No one saw him kill Misty,” Gray Wing said uneasily. “No one saw him near her body.”

“We found his footprints,” Gorse Fur said. “And there’s so many context clues. She was right by the new border, and died on the same day they were set. Clear Sky would have wanted to mark it himself, so he would have been there.”

Wind Runner nodded solemnly. “It’s true. Even if it’s not Clear Sky, one of his people killed her. My bet would be on that brute Cyan.”

“But he took in Misty’s children,” Gray Wing pointed out. “A killer wouldn’t show such kindness.”

“Or he had to take them in so the others wouldn’t think he so cold-blooded,” Jackdaw’s Cry said.

Wind Runner narrowed his eyes. “And he wouldn’t have needed to take them in if he hadn’t killed their mother.”

Gray Wing’s mind whirled. Clear Sky wasn’t a murderer! He gazed around the clearing, anger sparking in his stomach.

He looked at Cloud Spots. He was the only one who hadn’t spoken up.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“I think we’re out of food,” he said. “The kids will be hungry. Perhaps a good meal we’ll sooth our tempers.”

Gray Wing smiled with gratitude. “Jackdaw’s Cry, will you take Shattered Ice and Gorse Fur hunting?”

“Hunting?” Sparrow Fur was scrambling back down into the hollow. “Is it time to eat?”

Turtle Tail was following her. “Soon, dear.”

“I’ll go with them,” Hawk Swoop said. Jackdaw’s Cry was already leading his group toward the moor.

Wind Runner was still pacing. “We still haven’t decided what to do about Clear Sky.”

Gray Wing felt irritated. Wind Runner had only joined the group recently, yet talked about decisions and problems as if she was their leader.

Turtle Tail was shooing Sparrow Fur back into the tunnel. “Do you have a plan?” she asked Gray Wing.

Tall Shadow walked closer. “You agreed that someone had to stop Clear Sky.”

Gray Wing squared his shoulders. “We need to figure out Clear Sky’s next move, so we can take a step in front of him.”

Tall Shadow cocked her head. “How?”

“We could send spies,” Wind Runner suggested.

“Too risky.” Gray Wing crouched down and ran one finger across the sandy in an arc.

Wind Runner and Tall Shadow stepped back to get him room.

“This is the tree line,” Gray Wing explained. He traced a circle. “You found Misty here, right?” He drew another circle. “And Blanche was here.”

Tall Shadow nodded.

“So this space right here will probably be his next target.” Gray Wing drew a fresh arc.  
Wind Runner’s eyes lit up. “He’s trying to push the border as far as the moor.”

Gray Wing nodded. “He’ll move the border slowly, until he’s right up against-”

“Thunder!” Rainswept Flower interrupted him.

Gray Wing glanced across the clearing. Rainswept Flower was standing, her eyes shining with excitedly.

Cloud Spots closed his eyes, reaching out his senses. “She’s right.”

Gray Wing looked up. The sky was clear, the sun set turning it purple. “Thunder?” He frowned. “I didn’t know it was possible it sense rain.”

“Not rain! Thunder!” Rainswept Flower raced for the heather.

She moved out of the way as Hawk Swoop jumped over it, brown eyes glowing.

Gray Wing frowned. “I thought I sent you hunting.”

His eyes widened when he caught a familiar boy behind her.

“Thunder!” Joy surged through him as his nephew hoped into the hollow. “You’ve grown!”

The boy’s shoulders were broader, muscles rippling beneath pale skin. “What are you doing on the moor?”

Thunder was glancing nervously around the camp. “I hope you don’t mind me coming back here.”

Gray Wing frowned. Thunder hadn’t answered the question. Why had he appeared now? Had Clear Sky sent him as a spy?

Hawk Swoop wiped a tear from her eye. “He’s come home,” she said, her voice cracking with her overwhelming joy.

Rainswept Flower was still looking for the heather. “Who’s that?”

A platinum blonde man had limped up to the heather.

Gray Wing narrowed his eyes.

“This is Cyan,” Hawk Swoop told them. “Clear Sky banished him, and Thunder left with him. We found them near the border.” Her eyes were shining as she stared at her adopted son.

Thunder was looking at Gray wing sharply, seeming worried. “Cyan was banished because his leg didn’t heal right after the fire. I couldn’t leave him out on own...this was the only place I knew to go.”

Gray Wing smiled, his shoulders relaxing. Thunder was helping a friend.

Hawk Swoop went on. “Jackdaw’s Cry and the others are still hunting, but I wanted to bring Thunder home.”

Cloud Spots was circling Cyan, looking him over.

Cyan backed away.

“It’s okay,” Cloud Spots murmured. “I’m just trying to see where you’re hurt.

“It’s a burn on my leg,” Cyan mumbled. He held still, but kept an eye on Cloud Spots.

“Thunder!”

The children were racing to greet their old friend.

Gray Wing held out an arm. “Hold on,” he told them. “You’ll have to wait a moment.”

“It’s infected.” Cloud Spots had knelt down.

“Is that why it hurts so much?” Cyan winced.

“Yes.” Cloud Spots examined the raw wound.

“It’s a burn from the fire,” Thunder explained. “It wouldn’t heal.”

“Follow me.” Cloud Spots led Cyan away into a gorse hut. “I’ll get something to ease the pain.” Cloud Spots climbed out of camp.

“What happened, Thunder?” Gray Wing leaned closer to his nephew. “Why did Clear Sky banish you?”

Thunder rubbed his arm uneasily.

Rainswept Flower stood at Gray Wing’s shoulder while Hawk Swoop was leaning closer to Thunder. Tall Shadow and Wind Runner had come closer. Turtle Tail stood a length away, her children beside her.

Gray Wing stared into Thunder’s eyes, seeing grief. “Come with me.” Gently, he took Thunder’s arm and led him out of camp onto the smooth, golden grass. He sat down. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

Thunder nodded, sitting in front of him. “It’s good to see you.”

“Hawk Swoop said Clear Sky banished you.”

Thunder blinked. “He banished Cyan,” he muttered. “I chose to leave.”

“You chose to leave your father?”

Thunder narrowed his eyes. “I have no father!”

Gray Wing sat back, eyes wide in surprise. “What happened?”

“He wanted me to take Cyan out into the forest and leave him to die!” Thunder blurted out. “Everyone in the forest is scared of him. He hurts anyone who dares to challenge him. I can’t stay in the forest anymore.”

Gray Wing smile with pride but sadness tugged it away. Was Clear Sky’s plan to drive away anyone who had ever loved him?

“Did he ever mention anything about a girl from town?” Gray Wing ventured.

“No. Why?”

“We found a dead body near the border,” Gray Wing explained. “Turtle Tail’s friend, Blanche. Clear Sky said she’d been attacked by a wolf.”

Thunder’s eyes glistened. “Clear Sky did come home one day murmuring about a wolf, but he wouldn’t tell anyone what happened,” he admitted. “And I fought off a wolf just this morning. There’s been a lot of them in the forest this year.”

Hope soared in Gray Wing’s heart. “So it could have been a wolf?”

Thunder stiffened. “Why? Do you think Clear Sky killed her?”

“Do you?”

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Thunder didn’t answer. “Clear Sky is determined to claim as much territory as he can. He thinks this winter will worse than ever.

Gray Wing was impressed by how much Thunder had matured. He’d spotted his father’s madness like a hawk. “I don’t want a fight between the forest and moor. Not over something like territory. The forest is bigger than any little group of people could need.”

“So long as elders die as fast as babies are born.” Thunder sounded grim. “What if our numbers start to grow? Won’t our borders need to expand too?” He shifted uneasily. “Blaine told me that’s why the village keeps getting bigger. They’re too many people and they have to keep making room. What if it happens to us?”

Gray Wing narrowed his eyes. “Do you agree with Clear Sky?”

“Of course not!” Thunder growled. “Well, at least not his methods. But I do agree that our borders must be defended. Clear Sky won’t stop until he owns the world.”

“If I could just talk to Clear Sky,” he murmured. “A simple, civil talk. We could set borders we all agree on.”

“Then talk to him,” Thunder said. “You’re his older brother. He’ll listen to you.”

Gray Wing blinked. Thunder knew his father better than anyone on the moor. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

“Then I’ll do it!”

Thunder stood up to head for camp, then stopped. “Cyan can stay, right?”

Gray Wing stood to follow him. “He can stay here until he heals. Then we’ll decide what to do with him.”

As they walked into camp, the others gazed at them, curious.

“Go make yourself a bed,” Gray Wing said to Thunder. “I have room in my hut if you’d like.”

It seemed Turtle Tail couldn’t keep the kids back any longer. “Thunder!” Sparrow Fur squeaked. “You’re back!”

“Are you staying?” Owl Eyes asked.

“For good?” Pebble Heart added.

Gray Wing caught Tall Shadow’s eye. “I need to speak to you.”

They walked to a private part of camp.

“I want to speak to Clear Sky and see if we can set boundaries without the need for a fight,” he explained.

Tall Shadow looked nervous. “Are you going alone?”

Gray Wing hesitated. Surely Clear Sky wouldn’t harm him. He was only going to talk.

“You should take others with you,” Tall Shadow said. “Just in case.”

Suddenly, footsteps sounded from beyond the heather. The hunting party had returned, all carrying game. Jackdaw’s Cry brought a dead rabbit to the center of the clearing where the fire pit sat. Shattered Ice had a lapwing while Gorse Fur carried a few pigeons.

Gray Wing climbed onto a flat rock. “Gather to here my words!” he called.

The kids came back to their mother. Turtle Tail pointed back to their hut. “Those who aren’t old enough to hunt aren’t old enough for a meeting,” she chided.

Sparrow Fur and Pebble Heart trekked back to their hut, but Owl Eyes was more persistent.

“I can hunt,” he said. “I caught a blackbird yesterday.”

After a long moment, Turtle Tail sighed in defeat.

Gorse Fur moved to sit beside Wind Runner. Jackdaw’s Cru sat down and Thunder walked over from where he’d been making a bed from grass and heather. Hawk Swoop settled beside her husband while Shattered Ice, Tall Shadow, Jagged Peak and Rainswept Flower watched from the edge of the hollow.

Cloud Spots walked into camp with a bunch of leaves. He dropped them beside the gorse hut and took his place in the crowd.

Finally, Gray Wing began.

“Blanche’s death last year was unsettling for all of us, especially so soon after Misty’s,” he said. “Clear Sky is moving his borders too much for anyone to know what is or isn’t his. That’s why I’ve decided to talk with him. If I can figure out what’s really going on, we may be able to come to an agreement, and set the borders fairly for everyone.”

Gorse Fur narrowed his eyes. “Peace will not return to our land until Clear Sky gets rid of his pointless boundaries for good.”

“I don’t think so,” Gray Wing said. “If I can just speak with him.” He paused for a moment to gaze around the clearing. “I will lead a patrol into the forest. Who will come with me?”

“I will!” Jackdaw’s Cry stepped forward first.

After a moment, Gorse Fur nodded. “I will, too.”

“We should wait,” Cloud Spots said.

“Wait for what?” Shattered Ice glared at him.

“Last time we saw Clear Sky, we were accusing him of murder,” Cloud Spots said. “We may still be angry about it. We should wait just a bit longer, and really sell that we want no trouble.”

“I only want to talk,” Gray Wing argued. “And it’s been so long. Surely he’ll be calm?”

Thunder had shouldered his way to the front. “Cloud Spots is right. Especially after I left this morning, he’ll see it as a confrontation,” he warned. “My father has a quick temper. I’ve tried to reason with him, but he took it as a personal insult. We should wait a few days.”

Gray Wing thought for a moment. “Okay,” he agreed. “Anyone who wants to come on my patrol will meet me at the flat rock in two mornings from now.”

Wind Runner stood tall. “I’ll be there.”

Murmurs rippled through the crowd. Gray Wing stepped down from the flat rock.

Turtle Tail came to meet him, her gaze doubtful. “Are you sure talking will help?”

Gray Wing walked with her to the dark tunnel where he and Turtle Tail slept. “I have to try,” he sighed. “He’s my brother. I know he’ll listen to me.”

Turtle Tail didn’t respond. “I’ll get the kids,” she said.

“Turtle Tail-”

“I need to keep them safe!” she snapped.

Gray Wing watched as she walked away, then ducked into their tunnel. The sun was going down, casting the moor into darkness. Gorse Fur was cooking food while Jagged Peak ripped it into rations, handing it out to everyone.

Jagged Peak carried a rabbit leg to Gray Wing. “You should eat,” he said.

“I’m not hungry.” The only thing making Gray Wing’s stomach growl was anxiety. He hardly even looked at Jagged Peak, gaze landing on Thunder, who was pushing ferns and heather into his new bed.

He was pleased to have his nephew back. The hollow had felt empty without him.

Gray Wing quickly pushed the thought away. Thunder was not his son. He had no right to say where he belonged.

Jagged Peak followed his gaze. “You must to happy to have him back.”

Gray wing nodded. “Of course.”

“I guess Clear Sky doesn’t like having his family close,” Jagged Peak murmured.

Gray Wing frowned.

Small footsteps drummed against the ground.

“I’m sleeping closest to Gray Wing tonight!” Sparrow Fur was the first to flop down into bed.  
Gray Wing smiled, feeling a rush of joy. These children were no more his than Thunder was, yet they treated him like their father.

Owl Eyes sat down calmly in the bed.

“You kids must be hungry,” Jagged Peak said, handing the rabbit leg to Owl Eyes.

“Yes!” Owl Eyes tore into the meat.

Turtle Tail stopped beside the bed as Jagged Peak retreated into the hollow. “Are you hungry, Pebble Heart?” She asked.

“A little.”

She took the bone from Owl Eyes and started ripping it into pieces, handing each morsel to her children.

Sparrow Fur cuddled close to Gray Wing as she ate.

Gray Wing wrapped one arm around her.

Turtle Tail sat in bed as well, watching Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart eat.

Gray Wing looked her up and down. “Please don’t be angry,” he whispered.

“About what?” Sparrow Fur asked.

Turtle Tail looked down at her daughter. “Don’t worry about it, dear.” She moved to settle on Gray Wing’s other side. “Come here, boys.” She beckoned for Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart once they’d finished eating.

They scrambled over to sit with Gray Wing and Turtle Tail.

“Hey!” Sparrow Fur whined. “You stepped on me.”

“Then move!” Owl Eyes retorted.

“That’s enough,” Turtle Tail chided softly. “It’s time for bed.”

Gradually, the children started to calm. Gray Wing watched through the tunnel entrance as the other adults walked to their huts and settled down for the night.

Turtle Tail closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Gray Wing couldn’t sleep. He felt wary. What would he say to Clear Sky? What if talking made things worse?

Finally, he closed his eyes. He had two days to think things over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the longest chapter I've ever posted for this series.


	4. Chapter 4

“No! No!” Please, stop!”

Pebble Heart’s wails jolted Gray Wing awake. The small boy was struggling in his sleep, throwing his head back and forth as he kicked out, trapped in a dream.

“Hey! It’s okay.” Gray Wing took the boy into his arms. “It’s just a dream.”

Pebble Heart blinked his eyes open and stared in horror at Gray Wing.

“You’re safe,” Gray Wing ran his hand up and down the boy’s back.

Pebble Heart stood. “So much blood!” he gasped. “So much! Family shouldn’t fight like that!”

“What do you mean?”

Pebble Heart blinked at him, his eyes unfocused. Was he even awake?”

Why was he so scared? What family was fighting so brutally to shed blood? 

Pebble Heart was trembling, and Gray Wing decided to save the questions for later. “It’s okay,” he soothed. “I’m here.”

“The dream…” Pebble Heart murmured. “You weren’t there in the dream.”

“Hush now. You’re safe. It’s okay.”

“Mother wasn’t there either. We were all alone. It was just me and Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes. All alone.”

“It was just a dream,” Gray Wing promised, hoping he was right. “We’re all right here, see? It’s okay, Pebble Heart. It’s okay.”

He needed to make Clear Sky see reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter followed by a short because I'm tired.


	5. Chapter 5

Thunder shielded his eyes against the rising sun as he walked back to camp. He’d gone out to hunt early in the morning after a bad night of sleep. His new bed felt strange, the heather sharp compared to ferns and moss.

He slid into camp and crossed the clearing, a bird in his fist. He used to think the forest was the best place in the world, but on his hunt he’d realized how much he missed the openness of the moor and the wind through his hair.

The others were dragging themselves out of bed. Rainswept Flower was tugging dirty cloth from her hut. Dappled Pelt was sorting through their food rations, tossing out stale meat. Jackdaw’s Cry sat close by, helping Hawk Swoop pick brambles and petals from her hair. Tall Shadow was climbing out of the gorse hut where Cyan was staying. Jagged Peak was yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Thunder gazed around the clearing. Where were Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail? Had they gone hunting? He’d been looking forward to catching up with his friends. Lightning Tail was just a few days younger than him, and the two had grown up like brothers.

He scanned the clearing and caught Jagged Peak’s eye. His uncle looked away quickly. Thunder itched his arm, realizing Jackdaw’s Cry was staring at him. Thunder stared back, hoping the man would turn away.

Uneasily, Thunder headed for the gorse hut. Perhaps Cyan would want something to eat. He pushed into the hut. It was cool out of the sun.

Cyan lay in a bed on the sandy earth that had been lined with moss. “Thunder.” He smiled.

Thunder stopped beside the bed. “I brought you something to eat. Let me start a fire for you.”

“Thanks.” Cyan nodded gratefully.

“How are you feeling?”

“He’s got a fever,” Cloud Spots said from the shadows of the hut. 

Thunder turned to the healer. “Can you do anything to help?”

“I’ve been applying poultices.” Cloud Spots walked forward. “They’ll kick in soon. But the wound has been left to spread too long. You should have come sooner.”

Cyan’s eyes were huge with worry. Thunder stared at Cloud Spots.

“There’s no healer in the forest,” Thunder said.

“I know.” Cloud Spots turned to Cyan. “Just be patient. The poultice I applied should be working now and I asked Acorn Fur to bring me more herbs.”

“I’ll be okay, right?” Cyan asked.

Cloud Spots nodded. “You’ll be fine. The journey from the forest was long and now you need to rest.”

Small footsteps sounded form outside the hut.

“Which herbs is Acorn Fur collecting?” Pebble Heart asked, walking in.

“Marigold and dock,” Cloud Spots said.

“Are you giving him borage for his fever?”

Thunder was surprised by the young boy’s knowledge. He hardly knew the names of any herbs. When had Pebble Heart learned so much?

“I wish I could, but it grows in the forest, and it’s too dangerous to forage in there.” Cloud Spots looked at Cyan. “Do the forest dwellers collect it?”

Cyan frowned. “We don’t collect herbs. Only food.”

Cloud Spots looked surprised. “But what if someone is injured?”

“They either recover quickly or are left in the forest to do,” Cyan muttered bitterly. “Clear Sky doesn’t really care about his people, only borders.” He glanced at Thunder.

Thunder stiffened. “I’ll leave you in piece,” he said, backing out of the hut.

Outside, Turtle Tail was sitting by her tunnel entrance with Owl Eyes.

Wind Runner and Gorse Fur were eating a thrush together, sitting near the flat rock.

Thunder walked past them. He glanced over, and Wind Runner frowned as soon as he came close. He pressed his mouth into a thin line and took a deep breath. Of course Wind Runner wouldn’t trust him after he stood back and watched her get attacked. But he’d prove her wrong.

“Nice, Sparrow Fur!”

Jagged Peak’s enthusiastic voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

“Try again!”

The body of a rabbit lay in the clearing. Sparrow Fur was in a defensive crouch a length away, her eyes narrowed.

Owl Eyes was watching. “Can I have a turn?”

“Of course.” Jagged Peak smiled.

Thunder moved closer. Was he teaching them how to hunt?

Sparrow Fur shot forward with a shout. She landed on the rabbit and starting punching, pounding it heavily.

“You’ve got power in those fists!” Jagged Peak praised. “Perhaps you should try attacking me.”

Thunder’s eyes widened. Jagged Peak was teaching the children to fight! “What are you doing?”

Jagged Peak looked toward Thunder.

“Why are you teaching them how to fight?”

Weren’t they trying to avoid fighting with Clear Sky?

Owl Eyes looked from Jagged Peak to Thunder, seeming confused. “What’s wrong with learning to protect ourselves?”

“Yeah,” Sparrow Fur agreed. “We have to learn.”

Thunder glared at her. “You’re too young for battle!”

“Don’t yell at her.” Jagged Peak limped between him and the young girl.

Thunder forced himself to relax. “I didn’t mean to,” he growled. “I just don’t think it’s right to prepare someone so young for a battle that might not even happen.”

Jagged Peak looked to Owl Eyes. “Go find Pebble Heart,” he said. “Thunder and I need to talk.”

Owl Eyes frowned. “You mean argue.”

“Don’t argue over something like this,” Sparrow Fur said. “Jagged Peak is clearly right.”

“That’s enough now, Sparrow Fur.” Jagged Peak ushered them away. When he turned back, Thunder was surprised to see rage burning in his uncle’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just don’t think-”

Jagged Peak took a step forward. “When did I ask what you think? I’ older than you. I came here from the mountains, right beside your father.”

Thunder lifted his chin. That didn’t mean his opinion wasn’t valid. “I was here when Sparrow Fur was born!”

“So was I!” Jagged Peak growled. “The difference is, I didn’t leave.”

“Can you blame me for wanting to know my father?” Thunder objected. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Clear Sky didn’t want you, remember?” Jagged Peak snapped. “Just like he didn’t want me.”

Thunder clenched his fists. “I don’t care if he wanted me or not. I left, because I don’t want him!”

Jagged Peak’s eyes grew wide. “You left?”

“Clear Sky is a tyrant, and I want nothing to do with him anymore.”

Jagged Peak look away. “So Clear Sky didn’t kick you out.”

Thunder narrowed his eyes. Why did it matter? “I came back to-”

“You wander from the moor to the forest and back, depending on which side of the family you like the most that day. That little girl was born here on the moor. And if I want to teach her how to defend what’s her’s, I should be allowed to!”

Thunder scowled. “Thanks for making me feel so welcome!” He turned away, realizing the argument was getting them no where. He walked across the clearing, sadness gathering in his stomach like rain in a puddle. He noticed Gorse Fur watched him with a cold gaze.

Thunder blushed.

“Is everything okay?” Hawk Swoop had stepped into his path. “I saw you arguing with Jagged Peak.”

“It’s fine.” Thunder let his adopted mother pull him into an embrace. He’d missed the loving touch.

“Jagged Peak is a good man,” she assured him. “He’s just not the best at translating his feelings into words. You have to understand, it’s hard relying on everyone else for food and protection.” She pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It’s so wonderful to have you back! I missed you so much, and I know Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail did as well. They should be back soon.”

At least someone was happy to see him.

Hawk Swoop glanced toward Gorse Fur. The dark haired man was still watching. “Give them some time,” she soothed. “A lot has changed these past few years. It takes time to adjust.”

Thunder pressed himself against her. “I should never have left,” he said, a wave of shame passing through him.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be with your family.” Hawk Swoop stepped back. “My father was too old to leave the mountains with us, and I had to leave him behind. So many times, I wanted to run back to the cave.” She swept her gaze around the camp. “But I made a new family here. Don’t forget, you still have your uncle Gray Wing.”

Thunder smiled. “Thanks, Hawk Swoop.”

“Come on,” she said. “I found some extra moss for your bed.”

Just as Thunder moved to follow her, footsteps drummed the ground behind him.

A moment later, Thunder was pushed to the ground, a weight settling over him.

“Thunder!” Lightning Tail cried gleefully.

Thunder pushed his best friend up, laughing. “Lightning Tail! You’ve gotten taller.” He looked between Lightning Tail and his sister, Acorn Fur. They’d both grown into healthy teenagers, but neither were as big as Thunder. “How are you?”

“I’m the best hunter on the moor,” Lightning Tail boasted.

Acorn Fur nodded. “He can follow a hare from here to the gorge without it ever realizing.”

“And Acorn Fur can hunt snakes!”

“I just killed that one,” Acorn Fur protested. “Anyone can drop a rock on a alder’s head.”

“That’s more than I’ve killed!”

Thunder laughed.

Acorn Fur looked Thunder up and down. “You’ve got big muscles.”

Thunder blushed. “Thanks. You guys look great,too.”

Lightning Tail was circling him. “What was it like in the forest? What’s Clear Sky like? Why’d you come back?”

“You sound like you’re interrogating him.” Acorn Fur gave her brother a stern look. But when she looked at Thunder, her eyes were soft. “You came back because you missed us, right?”

Thunder nodded gratefully. She had put an answer in his mouth so he wouldn’t have to share the real details. But part of him wanted to talk about all he’d seen.

Clear Sky’s fight with Misty. Thunder’s own fight with the wolf. Cyan’s banishment.

Acorn Fur’s brown eyes were dark. “Thunder, are you okay?”

He never wanted his friends to see the things he’d seen. “Yes, I’m fine,” he lied.

“Don’t try to protect us,” Lightning Tail said. “We can take it. What’s wrong?”

But Thunder still felt the need to protect them.

“We heard all the things everyone’s been saying about Clear Sky,” Acorn Fur said.

Lightning Tail leaned closer. “Do you think there’ll be a battle?”

“I hope not,” Thunder sighed.

“Lightning Tail!” Wind Runner called.

Lightning Tail turned around.

Wind Runner was crossing the clearing with Gorse Fur and Jackdaw’s Cry. “You and Acorn Fur need to come with me. We’ll be practicing battle moves.”

“Battle moves?” Lightning Tail’s eyes were wide.

“Yes. It’s time you learned how to fight.”

Thunder stiffened. Was everyone on the moor preparing for a fight?

Lightning Tail walked over to join Wind Runner. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to know a few.”

Acorn Fur followed.

Thunder shivered. This seemed like something Clear Sky would do. He scanned the clearing, trying to find Gray Wing. Had his uncle approved of this? But there was no sign of him.

Tall Shadow was sitting on the flat rock, watching over the clearing.

Thunder knew Gray Wing wouldn’t want this. Thunder hurried after Acor Fur. “Wait. There’s no need. Gray Wing said he’d-”

Wind Runner turned on him, glaring. “I don’t remember asking you to join us.”

Jackdaw’s Cry and Gorse Fur backed away.

“I was just saying I don’t see a need to practive battle moves,” Thunder said. “At least not yet.”

Wind Runner narrowed her eyes. “Prince of the forest- he’s been here a day and thinks he can tell us what to do.”

“Why don’t we just forget about a fight,” he urged. “At least until Gray Wing talks to Clear Sky. This all seems pointless.”

Wind Runner gritted her teeth. “Are you seriously this stupid?”

Anger flashed through Thunder’s chest. “I’m trying to stop everyone from getting worked up!” he snapped. “What do you know? You’re nothing but a rogue. A rogue named Anemone.”

Wind Runner barked a laugh and glanced over her shoulder at Gorse Fur. “Didn’t I tell you? He’s just come back to cause trouble.”

“Leave him alone!” Acorn Fur positioned herself between them.

“Why?” Wind Runner narrowed her eyes. “No one wants him here.”

Thunder glanced around it. Lightning Tail looked worried and Acorn Fur was rubbing her arm anxiously. Gorse Fur and Jackdaw’s Cry were giving him a cold stare.

Thunder looked to Tall Shadow.

She was sitting on the flat rock. “Wind Runner.”

Hope made Thunder smiled. Perhaps she’d stand up for him.

“I’ve made my decision,” Tall Shadow said. “Today, I’d like to formally welcome you and Gorse Fur as members of our tribe. You are one of us now.”

Thunder frowned, his heart sinking. Tall Shadow was aligning herself with Wind Runner. But what about Gray Wing?

“Thunder.”

Turtle Tail’s voice sounded from behind him.

He spun around.

Her eyes were soft. “Come with me.” She beckoned him to a patch of grass beside her tunnel. “I know you’re angry.”

“Everyone wants to fight!’ He glanced at Wind Runner and Gorse Fur. “Did you know Jagged Peak was training your children to fight?”

He expected her to look shocked, but her gaze was steady.

“Yes, I know,” she admitted. “Everyone is worried. We don’t know what Clear Sky is planning. I don’t want to see my children in battle, but they should know how to defend themselves.”

“You think Clear Sky will attack them?” Thunder’s breath quickened. How could she believe he’d hurt innocent children? Even Clear Sky wasn’t that cruel!

“We’ll know more once Gray Wing talks to him.”

“Can’t you wait until then to start practice?”

Turtle Tail leaned closer. “Our home is at stake.”

Thunder narrowed his eyes.

Turtle Tail pressed on. “What if Gray Wing and Clear Sky can’t come to a peaceful conclusion?”

Thunder’s stomach twisted. He’d tried to reason with Clear Sky before, and all it had done was make his father angry. He met Turtle Tail’s gaze. “Then there will be a fight.”

Turtle Tail nodded. “We need to be prepared.”

Thunder nodded. “Okay,” he said grimly. “If we must prepare, then I’ll help.”


	6. Chapter 6

Gray Wing hopped over the heather and into camp. Jackdaw’s Cry, Shattered Ice and Dappled Pelt were heading for the flat rock where the others were gathering.

Tall Shadow stood on the rock, her head high.

Thunder stood back at the edge of the clearing, eyes narrowed.

“Gray Wing!” Tall Shadow hopped down from the rock. “I’ve made Wind Runner and Gorse Fur members of our group.”

Gray Wing smiled. “It’s about time.” But over Tall Shadow’s shoulder, he could see Thunder glaring. Something was wrong. “I’ll join you on the flat rock in a few minutes,” he said, before pushing past to join Thunder. “Is something wrong?”

Thunder frowned. “Wind Runner is trying to teach everyone battle moves.”

“And that’s a problem?” Gray Wing was confused. “She’s a natural leader and I trust her judgement.”

“But she was teaching it to the kids, too!”

“They need it more than anyone.”

Thunder sighed in frustration. “It’s like no one thinks we can come out of this peacefully,” he muttered. “I thought talking to Clear Sky would be enough.”

“With any luck, it will be.” Gray Wing smiled sadly down at his nephew. Although the boy was aware of his father’s cruel ambitions, he still had faith that there was good in him, that reason would help him see the light. “I’ll do my best, but where words fail, fists must success.”

“Gray Wing!” Tall Shadow called from the flat rock. Wind Runner and Gorse Fur were at her side, looking anxious.

“Go find your friends,” Gray Wing said to Thunder.

“Gray Wing!” Tall Shadow called again, more urgently.

Gray Wing hurried toward her. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Wind Runner and Gorse Fur were exchanging nervous glances.

Tall Shadow frowned. “Wind Runner and Gorse Fur are expecting a baby.”

“A baby?” Gray Wing echoed. He smiled, joy warming his body. “Congratulations!”

Wind Runner stood close to her husband. “A baby will be an extra mouth to feed. Our baby will be safer in camp, but it will be a burden for the others.” She held her chin high. “I don’t want to join the group unless they know who they’re really welcoming.”

Gorse Fur nodded. “We don’t want our child to be resented.”

“Why would it be?” Gray Wing asked. Turtle Tail’s children were always hunger and running around, getting in the way, but no one thought lowly of them.

“A baby will need extra hunting,” Wind Runner said.

“There’s plenty of food out here,” Gray Wing said.

Tall Shadow was gazing at Wind Runner’s belly. She was hardly bulging out yet, and Gray Wing had just suspected she’d been putting on extra pounds during the summer. Gray Wing suddenly understood the concern.

The baby would be born right in the middle of winter.

But that was only one of the problems.

“Wind Runner won’t be able to fight if there’s a battle,” Tall Shadow said. “And they’ll be another child to defend.”

Gray Wing stared at her. “If there’s a battle,” he echoed. “Another child will make us fight harder. It will give us something worth fighting for.”

Tall Shadow didn’t seem convinced.

Gray Wing shook his head. He turned and walked across the clearing to climb onto the flat rock. Tall Shadow followed, beckoning for Wind Runner and Gorse Fur. Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw’s moved out of the way for them to pass. Shattered Ice and Rainswept Flower backed away to give them a space to stand. Cloud Spots climbed out from the gorse hut and Cyan peeked out, mostly hidden by the shadows. Pebble Heart, Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes lined up beside Turtle Tail, along with Jagged Peak.

Gray Wing scanned the clearing from Thunder. He needed to show is support for Wind Runner and Gorse Fur. Didn’t he realize they were part of the group now? Finally, he spotted Thunder sitting between Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur. He caught his nephew’s eyes. Thunder stared back.

Tall Shadow began. “Wind Runner and Gorse Fur welcomed us to the moor when we first arrived over fifteen years ago. They have been loyal allies, and helped us adjust to our new life. It is an honor to welcome them as members of our tribe.”

Wind Runner looked up at the tall woman.

Gray Wing stepped forward. “Wind Runner is pregnant.” He let his gaze sweep the crowd. Hawk Swoop and Jagged Peak were smiling.

“Congratulations!” Rainswept Flower came forward.

Jackdaw’s Cry looked uneasy. “Can we feed an extra mouth?”

“Of course we can!” Acorn Fur said.

Lightning Tail nodded. “Even Owl Eyes is hunting now. We have plenty of hunters and plenty of food.”

The others murmured in agreement.

“But what about winter?” Cloud Spots reasoned. “Food will be scarce. And Autumn is coming in just a couple of months.”

“We’ll track rabbits into their burrows like Wind Runner taught us!” Shattered Ice shouted.

Tall Shadow had stepped to the edge of the rock, all doubt gone, replaced with relief.

“Wind Runner and Gorse Fur have done so much for us,” she called. “They have earned food for their children and their grandchildren.”

Jagged Peak nodded. “They rescued you me from the collapsed tunnel,” he said. “I would be dead if it hadn’t been for Wind Runner.”

“Gorse Fur taught me how to hunt,” Lightning Tail chimed in.

Acorn Fur nodded. “He was so patient with us. You’ll be a great father, Gorse Fur!”

Turtle Tail stepped forward. “Wind Runner showed me the best places to hunt.”

“We would never have explored the tunnels if Wind Runner and Gorse Fur hadn’t showed us how,” Jackdaw’s Cry said. “Now we have a place to shelter from the cold.”

“And escape routes!” Dappled Pelt added.

Gray Wing smiled down at his people. “We are lucky to have someone so strong and loyal as our friends.”

“Wind Runner and Gorse Fur took on new names to fit in with us and it is with these new names that we welcome them.” She jumped down from the rock and walked up to Wind Runner. The two women pressed their foreheads together. “Welcome, Wind Runner.”

Gray Wing jumped down as well, and did the same to Gorse Fur. “Welcome, Gorse Fur.”

Chanting rose into the hollow.

“Gorse Fur! Wind Runner! Gorse Fur Wind Runner!”

Voices soared into the sky, warm with welcome.

“This calls for a feast.” Tall Shadow had walked over to wear they kept their sliced meat. She tossed a slab to Gorse Fur, then another. “We’ll cook everything and eat like fire.”

Gray Wing walked over to join the others, grabbing his own food. Joy made him shiver and smile. The moor dwellers were settling down and sharing their meals, chatting contently.

Whatever happened when Gray Wing spoke with Clear Sky, they would survive. They were united. And when united, they were stronger than any storm.


	7. Chapter 7

Gray Wing was woken up by a murmuring voice. He blinked his eyes opened and peered out of his hut, but could see no one.

“We can’t talk here,” Rainswept Flower was saying anxiously. “We’ll wake Gray Wing.”

“Let’s go outside,” Jagged Peak said.

Gray Wing sat up, feeling uneasy. He watched them move across the camp and climbed over the heather barrier.

Slowly, he untangled himself from Turtle Tail.

“Gray Wing?” Pebble Heart murmured sleepily.

“I’ll be back,” he whispered. He walked stealthily across the clearing, then peered over the heather.

Rainswept Flower and Jagged Peak sat on the other side.

“We’ve got to make Clear Sky see reason!” Rainswept Flower said.

“Talking to him won’t work,” Jagged Peak whispered. “Gray Wing still thinks he’s the same as he was in the mountains. But Clear Sky has changed. He’s heartless and cruel.” Bitterness made the young man’s voice hard. “If Gray Wing goes into Clear Sky’s camp and challenges his authority, he’ll leave with nothing but scars. Gray Wing hasn’t seen how awful Clear Sky has become.”

“He’ll put us all in danger,” Rainswept Flower added. “Even the smallest mis-wording could result in war.”

Gray Wing stiffened. Why hadn’t they come to him with these worries? Should he confront them?

No.

He was afraid if they knew he was there, they wouldn’t be sharing these thoughts. He had to know.

“Gray Wing is the last person Clear Sky would want to see,” Jagged Peak fretted. “So much has happened. Clear Sky will never see past his grudges.”

“But we have to do something,” Rainswept Flower argued. “Clear Sky won’t stop until he takes over the world. Or dies trying.”

“Clear Sky needs someone to remind him who he used to be,” Jagged Peak said. “Someone who can show him how much he’s changed.”

“Someone like you?” Rainswept Flower suggested.

“No!’ Jagged Peak said sharply. “Clear Sky doesn’t even see me as a person anymore. Someone who can’t hunt is nothing to him.”

“Then who?”

Gray Wing felt hurt. Did they not trust him?

“What about you?” Jagged Peak said.

Rainswept Flower gasped.

“Clear Sky used to look up to you,” Jagged Peak went on. “I remember he’d joke that he fought with you over Bright Stream before. I think talking to him might remind him of his old self.”

“I don’t know, Jagged Peak.” Rainswept Flower sounded doubtful. “I don’t think he’ll care for what I have to say.”

“But you’ll think about it?” Jagged Peak coaxed.

“I’ll think about it,” Rainswept Flower said.


	8. Chapter 8

“Let’s go, Oliver!” Clear Sky rushed down the slope and leaped into the ditch at the bottom.

Oliver was following, sending leaf litter flying. His chest was heaving with the effort.

Clear Sky pressed on, climbing the rise with a satisfied smile. Blaine had begged him not to take the children out for children. He’d agreed.

Lavender was much to you for training.

But Oliver needed to hurry and grow up.

In the mountains, children were fighting snowstorms out of the womb. He wouldn’t let the comfortable forest make his people soft.

“Clear Sky! Help!”

A small thud made Clear Sky turn.

Oliver had fallen into the ditch, reaching up with small hands and heaving himself out. With a grunt, he finally got enough his his weight onto the rise.

“Hurry up!” Clear Sky rolled his eyes. Was Oliver going to fall into every dip between here and the beech tree?

“Can you slow down?” Oliver called up the slope.

“Slow boys get eaten by wolves!” Clear Sky called back. Oliver needed to toughen up.

Clear Sky kept running.

He was hardly out of breath by the time he reached the beech tree. It towered over the other trees. He stopped at the roots and waited for Oliver to catch up. Above him, birds sang in the canopy, which blocked out the glittering sunlight.

Clear Sky crossed his arms impatiently. At least he heard small footsteps drumming the dry earth. Oliver finally appeared.

“I made it!” Oliver puffed, halting in front of Clear Sky.

“You took your time.”

“I was going as fast as I could,” Oliver whined. “I don’t have long legs like you.”

“But you’re carrying less weight than me,” Clear Sky countered. “But that won’t last forever. You need to keep training, so you can get big and strong.”

“Stronger than you?”

Clear Sky thought for a moment. “Not likely. Now, you wait here.”

“By myself?” Oliver’s eyes were wide.

“Yes.” Clear Sky looked down at him. “We’re playing hide-and-seek.”

“I thought you were gonna teach me how to fight.”

“I am,” Clear Sky said. “This will teach you how to detect hiding enemies. How high can you count?”

Oliver shrugged.

Clear Sky scoffed. “Count to fifty, then come look for me.”

He turned and walked across a dry streambed, then through some brambles, heading for a small dip were ferns were growing. He stepped over it and found a ridge on the other side of the trees. A clearing lay behind it, the ground clear with slender birch trees encircling it.

But just when he crouched down behind one to hide, a wolf howled in the distant.

“Oliver!” Clear Sky called out. The howl had sounded not far from where he’d left the boy! He pelted out of the trees, leaves flying up behind him.

He ran back through the ferns and brambles and leaped over the stream bed. More howls had risen, following by excited barking.

Clear Sky’s heart pounded in his chest. A flash of gray fur flashed in front of him.

He skidded to a halt as the creature appeared in front of him. Huge with broad shoulders, rushing toward the beech tree. Its jaws open and teeth glistening.

“Oliver!” Clear Sky called. Where had the boy gone?

The wolf was circling the beech tree, staring upward. It gave a long howl.

Clear Sky followed its gaze.

Oliver sat on a low branch, clinging to the trunk, his eyes wide with terror.

The wolf jumped up, clawing at the bark.

Clear Sky ducked behind a tree. He couldn’t fight the wolf head on. It was as big as a bear! As he stared helplessly, a desperate shout sounded through the trees.

Blaine was racing up the slope, heading straight for the dog.

“Blaine!” Clear Sky called out. He was going to get himself killed!

As soon as he got close, Blaine veered to the side of the wolf.

Clear Sky understood as the wolf turned to chase after him. He was distracting it! “I’m coming!” he shouted, diving forward. He surged up the slope and neared the dog just as it was catching up to Blaine.

He swerved, diving past it. The wolf followed him.

Clear Sky shouted and watched as the wolf slowed, glancing over its shoulder. Confusion shadowed its eyes, but then it turned to chase after Blaine again. Clear Sky pressed on, chest burning. He pulled close and drew an arrow from his sheath to stab into the wolf’s flank. The wolf stumbled, yelping in pain. Clear Sky raced past it to get to Blaine. “Come on!” He swerved for a bramble thicket.

Blaine followed quickly as the wolf gave chase. He jumped over the brambles first, and Clear Sky followed. Thorns scraped his skin, but he pressed on through the undergrowth.

The wolf had halted at the thicket, whining angrily before taking off.

“It’s going around,” Blaine warned.

“We’ll make it to the other side before it does,” Clear Sky said.

“Let’s head for the moor!” Blaine said.

They finally made it to the end of the bush and charged through the trees, the wolf just behind. It had been slowed by the detour around the brambles, but wouldn’t give up so easily.

Ahead, sunlight shone through the trees were the forest thinned out.

Clear Sky breathed in relief when they climbed the rise and surged into the slope.

The wolf came to a halt. It wasn’t the season for its pack to be on the moor. With a huff of defeat, it turned and stalked through the trees.

“Let’s get out of here,” Blaine huffed, out of breath. He turned for the forest. Clear Sky followed. They didn’t slow until they reached the big beech tree.

Clear Sky was forced to halt as Blaine did.

“Where’s Oliver?” Blaine was searching over the slope. “Oliver!”

“Blaine!” the boy squeaked from above.

Clear Sky looked up to see that Oliver hadn’t moved from his branch. His eyes were wide, body trembling.

“You can come down now,” Clear Sky said. “The wolf is gone.”

Clinging like a squirrel, Oliver lowered himself onto the ground, trembling.

“You’re safe now.” Blaine took Oliver into his arms, letting the boy press against him.

“I wanna go home now!” Oliver wailed.

“Of course.” Blaine wrapped one arm around Oliver’s shoulders. “Let’s get you home.”

He led the way down the slope toward the camp. Clear Sky finally caught his breath. “You learned a lot today.”

Oliver glanced over his shoulder.” I learned how to climb trees. But I thought you were going to teach me how to find enemies.”

“Really now?” Blaine said.

Oliver nodded. “Clear Sky told me to count to fifty, then come find him.”

Clear Sky caught up. “It’s important for him to know how to sneak up on his enemies. Lavender will learn too, once she’s out enough.”

Blaine glared at him. “It might have been better to teach him how to defend himself, not attack other people. He’s too young for battle training.”

Oliver raised his chin. “I am not.”

Clear Sky chuckled. “Of course you’re not.”

He was still shaking from adrenaline. He’d saved Oliver and protected his group- just as a good leader would.

But he couldn’t get Blaine’s hard stare out of his head. No one was too young to fight.

He stopped.

Would Gray Wing agree? Or his mother? Or Bright Stream?

He shivered and caught up with Blaine and Oliver.


	9. Chapter 9

Anxious murmurs made Clear Sky jerk his head up. “What’s going on?” He scanned the camp from his bed near the slope.

“Clear Sky!” Falling Feather stood near the edge of the camp. Quick Water had climbed the slope and stood watch, peering through the trees. Shawn and Oakley stood in the middle of the clearing, back to back, ready for a fight, while Nigel stood not far away.

Footsteps sounded from the forest.

Clear Sky got up from his bed and crossed the clearing. He pushed between Oakley and Nigel, glaring into the trees.

Two women walked into the camp.

The first was a dark-haired woman with bright blue eyes. Beside her stood a taller, brown-haired woman. “We found you.”

Clear Sky stalked up to them.

“My name is Taylor,” the black haired woman said. “And this is Acadia.”

Acadia nodded. “We were hoping you’d accept us into your group.”

Clear Sky blinked in surprise. “You want to join us?” He smiled with pride. It seemed his group was earning a reputation.

Nigel narrowed his eyes. “We don’t need you here.”

Quick Water came to stand beside Falling Feather. “We have plenty of people here already.”

Clear Sky’s mind was whirling. New members would mean more fighters.

Oakley circled the strangers. “You’ll just be more mouths to feed.”

“We can feed ourselves,” Taylor said.

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. They’d need more territory if the group was to expand.

He smiled.

Falling Feather stood at his side. “Should we chase them off?”

Clear Sky glanced at her. “Why would we? They want an alliance, and I think we should consider their request.”

Falling Feather’s eyes were wide. “But I thought-”

“You need to stop thinking,” Clear Sky growled. “You’re the lowest rank, remember? Leave decision making to me.”

Nigel didn’t look convinced either. “Why would we want them?”

Clear Sky gazed at his people. He nodded. “Good question, Nigel. Taylor, Acadia, why should we let you join us?”

“We cant hunt for you as well as ourselves,” Acadia said.

Taylor nodded. “Acadia may be scrawny, but she’s fast and clever.”

“Taylor’s a good fighter,” Acadia said.

Clear Sky nodded. They held promise. “Anything else?”

Taylor and Acadia exchanged a glance.

“We have information you may fight valuable,” Taylor said.

Clear Sky raised an eyebrow.

“We’ve been watching the moorfolk,” Acadia continued. “Especially that Gray Wing. And the tall kid with orange hair.”

“Thunder?” Quick Water stepped forward. “How is he?”

“Is he okay?” Falling Feather’s eyes were bright.

Clear Sky glared at Falling Feather. “Be quiet.” So Thunder had gone back to Gray Wing. “What have you seen, Taylor?”

“We’ve watched them teaching their children battle moves,” Taylor said.

“And they’ve been discussing how to turn hunting techniques into battle techniques,” Acadia sneered.

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. What was Gray Wing up to?

Acadia went on. “We saw Gray Wing and this tall, dark woman making a speech from a rock. Then everyone started chanting.”

Taylor frowned. “Then they had a huge feast. There was so much food.”

Clear Sky’s heart lurched. “It sounds like they’re preparing for a battle.”

“Gray Wing wouldn’t start a battle,” Quick Water.

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. Gray Wing might be soft, but he was clever. He’d start a fight if it he thought it was the right thing. But Clear Sky had never known his older brother to be hostile.

Clear Sky stiffened. Thunder! Had he warned Gray Wing that Clear Sky planned to expand the borders?

Had Thunder only come to the forest to spy for Gray Wing?

Anger burned through Clear Sky. He’d trusted Thunder! His own son was a traitor! How could he be so foolish?

“Can we join you then?” Taylor asked.

“Yes!” Clear Sky pushed past the rogues into the forest. He’d been right to set the borders. He’d been right to train his people for battle.

Clear Sky stomped through the forest. If Gray Wing thought he could take them by surprise, he had another thing coming. He halted at the tree line and stared out at the moor.

If Gray Wing wanted battle, Clear Sky would give him war.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Erins can have newborn kits talking at three hours of age I can have caiman in Britain heck you

Dawn light shone weakly through the heavy fog.

Thunder sat beside the flat rock, early in the morning. He was waiting to join Gray Wing’s expedition into the forest. Gorse Fur and Jackdaw’s Cry had promised to go as well, but there was no sign of either of them.

Footsteps sounded behind him.

Thunder turned. “Gray Wing?”

“Jackdaw’s Cry.” A dark shape emerged form the fog. “Are the others here yet?”

Thunder shrugged. “I’m the only one here. Is anyone else awake?”

“I can hardly see my hand in front of my face, let alone the whole camp.” Jackdaw’s Cry shivered.

Silence surrounded them, as thick as the fog.

Suddenly, Thunder heard footsteps from the moor and turned. A shape had appeared at the top of the slope.

“Who’s there?” Thunder called.

The man laughed breathlessly and Thunder recognized River. He held something in his arms.

Thunder yelped when River dropped what seemed to be a large lizard into the hollow. He eyed it cautiously.

It was about the length of his arm, covered in yellow and green scales. It’s snout was long and held hundreds of sharp teeth. Along its tail ran spines.

“What is that?” Thunder growled.

“Relax,” River said, sliding into the hollow. “It’s a caiman. It’s an alligator, but smaller. Tastes all the same.”

“What’s an alligator?” Thunder asked.

Jackdaw’s Cry spoke up before River could answer. “What are you doing here? It’s a long way from your waters.”

“I wanted to see how far the fog goes. I see it’s long past your camp.”

“What’s this for?” Jackdaw’s Cry pointed to the caiman.

“I haven’t eaten yet,” River explained. “You want some?” He pulled a sickle from his pelt and started to tear off the caimen’s scales, getting to the meat beneath.

“No thanks.” Thunder looked disgusted. The caiman did not look appetizing.

River settled down to eat, clawing out bits of meat and eating it.

“You eat meat raw?” Jackdaw’s Cry gasped.

“Yeah.” River didn’t seem fazed. “You can do that with fish and reptiles. I think.” He shrugged. “I’ve been doing it for a while and I’m fine.”

“I think we have different definitions of the word ‘fine,’” Jackdaw’s Cry said.

There was silence for a long moment. “It’s quiet here, without the rushing water.”

Thunder looked away. “Seriously, how can you eat that thing?”

“I eat whatever’s available,” River said through a mouthful. “Clear Sky’s been hogging all the good hunting ground, so I’ve been in the swamp.”

“We’re planning to talk with Clear Sky today,” Jackdaw’s Cry said.

“Talk to him about what?” River asked, staring.

Thunder lifted his chin. “We’re going to make an agreement on the borders, and make sure he won’t take any more territory.”

“Really now?” River swallowed what was in his mouth. “Good luck with that.” He took the caiman under one arm and stood. “Are you sure you don’t want some?”

Thunder shook his head.

“No, thanks,” Jackdaw’s Cry said.

“Then I’ll use the scraps to attract something bigger.”

Thunder narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

River looked into the mist. “You can use animal remains as bait for birds and fish.”

Jackdaw’s Cry crossed his arms. “We’ve got too many little kids running around to be luring birds of prey here.”

“Fair enough.” River began to amble way. “Take care. If you can get through to Clear Sky, let me know.” He disappeared into the fog.

Thunder glanced at Jackdaw’s Cry. The older man’s eyes were narrowed. “That guy needs to get out more,” he said. “He’s been isolated on his little island too much.”

“Did Shattered Ice and Gorse Fur say they’d come with us?” Thunder said. Where were the others? “And where’s Gray Wing? He’s supposed to lead the party.”

“I’m here.” Gray Wing’s voice came from behind. Footsteps sounded softly on the grass. “I told the others not to come.”

“Why?” Jackdaw’s Cry asked. “Have you changed your mind?”

“No.” Gray Wing’s brown eyes looked grave. “I just want you two to go. Alone.”

“Just us? But I thought you wanted to talk to Clear Sky.” Jackdaw’s Cry was stiff.

“You’re his brother.” Thunder stared at his uncle. “He’ll listen to you.”

Gray Wing shook his head. “Soon, but not now. I’m afraid Clear Sky might still be angry with me. If I show up at his camp, he might take it the wrong way.” He met Thunder’s gaze. “You’re his son.”

“But we had an argument, too,” Thunder said. “And I left him. I’m a traitor in his eyes.”

“You have a better chance at getting through to him than I do,” Gray Wing said. “I haven’t seen Clear Sky in a year. But your wounded bond is fresh and has more potential to heal.”

“So is his anger.” Thunder felt queasy. Why had Gray Wing changed his mind?

“Jackdaw’s Cry will go as your bodyguard,” Gray Wing went on. “You two worked together during the fire, I’m sure you can do it again. You make a good team. With your strength and Jackdaw’s Cry’s cleverness, you’ll be safe. Besides, his sister is in Clear Sky’s camp. He’ll be safe there.

“What do you want us to tell Clear Sky?” Jackdaw’s Cry asked.

“Tell him I want to meet him at the four oak trees seven days from now to discuss the borders.”

“Why not just meet him now?” Thunder asked.

“I think it’s fair to give him some preparation time,” Gray Wing replied. “And since no one has claimed the four oak trees, we’ll be talking on neutral ground. No one will have the upper hand.”

“That’s reasonable,” Jackdaw’s Cry said.

“Be careful.” Gray Wing’s eyes were dark. “If things seem too hostile, forget it and come home. We’ll try again another day.”

Thunder nodded. “We’ll be okay.” He wouldn’t let Gray Wing down. “Come on.” He turned in the direction of the forest and climbed the slope out of camp. He went slow, watching the ground.

Jackdaw’s Cry caught up. “You seem scared.”

“So?” Thunder growled.

“Nothing. It’s okay to be scared.” Jackdaw’s Cry fell in to walk beside him. “Clear Sky is a murderer.”

“I can handle him.”

“I’m sure you can,” Jackdaw’s Cry said. “But if there’s any trouble, we’re backing done. Now it not the time to flaunt how strong we might be.”

“Okay.” 

The moor sloped down. Finally, they emerged from the fog. Thunder blinked in the sudden light. The fog had thinned out at the trees, still swirling around the tree tops, but leaving the undergrowth clear.

“Ready?” Jackdaw’s Cry said.

“Yes,” Thunder murmured. He felt vulnerable.

“Come on.” Jackdaw’s Cry stepped into the trees.

Thunder scanned the ferns as he followed Jackdaw’s Cry, his fea being replaced by anger. Why couldn’t he walk here without being afraid? Clear Sky had ruined the forest with his borders.

“Follow me,” Thunder said, pushing past Jackdaw’s Cry and walking along a strip of bracken.

A shout pierced the air.

He halted.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine had stepped out from behind a tree, eyes narrowed and blade drawn.

Thunder flicked, shocked by his hostility. “Blaine?” His voice was soft. “How are the kids?”

“None of your business! What are you doing back here?”

“Jackdaw’s Cry!” A happy squeak came from the bracken. Falling Feather emerged from the shadow. “Relax, Blaine. He’s my brother!” She raced down the slope and wrapped her arms around Jackdaw’s Cry torso.

“Falling Feather!” Jackdaw’s Cry stumbled back in surprise, then chuckled.

Blaine glared at them, disapproving.

Falling Feather stiffened, her eyes cloudy. She backed away to stand behind Blaine. “This isn’t your land,” she murmured. “You have to leave.”

“But I haven’t seen you-” Jackdaw’s Cry started to object.

“You don’t have to see her,” Blaine cut in.

“She’s my sister!”

“Falling Feather chose to live in the forest,” Blaine growled. “She stays in her territory, and you stay in yours. Now leave.”

“I’ve come to speak to my father,” Thunder growled. “We may live in different territories, but we all have the same ancestors. We all came from the mountains, in some way.”

“Not all of us.” Blaine moved closer. “I’ve lived here my whole life, just like your mother did. These two might have come from the mountains, but they chose different lives. Clear Sky has set boundaries for us. Now respect them.”

“We will, if we can live in peace,” Thunder went on. “Everyone has the same needs.”

“Peace?” Blaine laughed. “There’s never been peace around here. Not since before I, or my brother, or my mother were born. Why? Because this land lacked organization. The borders will fix that. Now everyone has a fair chunk.”

“Which is why we must speak to Clear Sky,” Thunder said. “We support setting the borders, but we want to make sure they’re fair.”

Falling Feather raised her head. “I’ll take you to him. But I can’t promise he’ll want to talk with you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he told her. “Just take us to camp.”

“Follow me.” Falling Feather ducked back into the undergrowth.

Jackdaw’s Cry followed and Thunder fell in behind. Blaine brought up the rear.

Falling Feather led them through hawthorns and ferns. A tall wall of bramble lay ahead of them. As they pushed past it, Thunder scanned the hollow.

A pile of cooked meat lay on one side of the clearing. Another heap was near the roots of an oak tree. A few carcasses had been scattered along the bottom of the slope, just below the hawthorn, flies buzzing over them. Nigel sat with his legs crossed beside the yet bush. Oakley and Nettle were chatting in the clearing. A thin, brown haired woman sat beside the brambles, talking to another, darker haired woman.

New people.

He noticed they wore strange shiny loops through their ears. Their choice of attire suggested they came from beyond even the nearby village. Was Clear Sky recruiting new members to the group?

Movement made Thunder jerk his head up.

Clear Sky was watching them where he sat on an oak branch, his back against the trunk one leg hanging over the side. His eyes were narrowed.

“I thought I’d seen the last of you, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Clear Sky's point of view...r.i.p my braincells.


	11. Chapter 11

What was Thunder doing here? Clear Sky kept his gaze on his son.

The traitor.

Clear Sky swung one leg over the branch and dropped down. He landed in a crouch, then slowly stood.

“Falling Feather brought them here,” Blaine growled.

Falling Feather lifted her chin. “They just want to talk to you.” She stared at Clear Sky, unflinching.

Clear Sky folded his arms behind his back, circling Thunder and Jackdaw’s Cry. He kept his chin eye and eyes narrowed, seeming intimidating. These trespassing her crossed his border and walked into his camp. They should we afraid.

He tightened his pacing circle. Jackdaw’s Cry moved closer to Thunder. “Keep back!”

Clear Sky smirked with satisfaction. Jackdaw’s Cry was scared.

He moved closer. “Attack if you want,” he challenged. Shawn and Oakley had moved closer. Acadia and Taylor watched, ready for a fight. “You’ll die if you do.”

Jackdaw’s Cry moved away, eyes sparkling with fear.

“Stop that.” Thunder’s voice was sharp. “If you don’t want to talk, we’ll leave.”

“You’ll leave when I say you leave.” Clear Sky’s gaze snapped to his son.

Thunder’s eyes were dark with disappointment.

Clear Sky quickly shoved down the pain clawing at his heart.

“Fine, I’ll talk,” he growled. “But now here. Let’s go somewhere more private.”

Taylor raised an eyebrow.

Clear Sky glared at you. “You haven’t earned your place here yet. You’ll get to listen when you have.” He turned and climbed the far slope. “Falling Feather, you come too,” he called. She needed to see that he was in charge.

He pushed through the hawthorn, which led into the open forest. Ferns lined a ditch ahead. He stepped over it and walked across the dusty floor.

Footsteps sounded form behind him as the other stepped over the ditch. He glanced over his shoulders to see Thunder, Jackdaw’s Cry and Falling Feather walking side by side.

He shivered. They were intruders! How could Falling Feather stand beside them like they were allies?

Clear Sky led them over a rise and followed a dry streambed until he reached a wide, dead oak tree. It was tall and ancient, with gnarled, bare branches. Its crooked roots snaked into the dust. Clear Sky turned his back and leaned against the tree trunk.

As he turned, he came in eye contact with Thunder. A jolt ran through him as he realized his son had the same eye level.

Thunder was as tall as him.

He wasn’t even fully grown yet. How big would Thunder get?

Clear Sky straightened his back, trying to appear taller.

“What is it you want to say?” he asked bluntly.

Thunder returned his gaze. “Gray Wing wants to meet you at the four oak trees in seven days.”

Clear Sky cocked his head. “What for?”

“To discuss the borders,” Jackdaw’s Cry grunted.

Anger flared through Clear Sky. Yeah, right. He wasn’t stupid. He knew Gray Wing was preparing for a fight. Why make it look like a friendly conversation between leaders?

“We never planned to have borders when we left the mountains,” Jackdaw’s Cry went on. “It’s making people nervous. Gray Wing just wants to make sure- if we must have borders- to set them fairly for everyone.”

Clear Sky swallowed his frustration. If they wanted to play pretend, he’d play. “Does he not realize that my borders are fine the way they are? They keep everyone safe. This isn’t the mountains. The world is much bigger than we thought it was, and the borders will remind everyone what part of it belongs to us. It’s the best way to avoid quarrels.”

Thunder frowned. “It would be if you didn’t move them every other day.”

“I just want my people to flourish,” Clear Sky said.

“Flourish?” Jackdaw’s Cry barked a laugh. “You sent Cyan away to die. You trained Jagged Peak until you crippled him. You have orphans in your camp because you killed their mother. What’s your definition of ‘flourishing?’”

Clear Sky stood up from the tree. “You have no idea what my group has gone through! You listen to mindless gossip like an elder.”

Jackdaw’s Cry didn’t even blink. “I trust my eyes and my ears. None of the news from the forest has been good in over a decade.”

The fury in his veins made Clear Sky stiffen. How dare this man judge him? What news? He flashed Thunder an accusing glare. Was his son spreading rumors?

How could Thunder betray him like this!

“We are flourishing,” Falling Feather said gently. “Our tribe gets bigger every day.”

“Tribe?” Jackdaw’s Cry looked shock. “You’re not a tribe! You’re a ragtag group of rogues and loners!”

Falling Feather narrowed her eyes. “We help each other,” she said. “We share food and protect each other. We’re safer in numbers.”

“We didn’t come here to argue,” Thunder said. “We only came to send you a message. Meet   
Gray Wing at the four oak trees in seven days to discuss the borders.”

Clear Sky frowned, his blood boiling. Now Thunder thought he could tell his own father what to do?

“Will you meet him or not?” Thunder said.

“I’ll meet him.” Clear Sky nodded. If Gray Wing wanted a battle, he was at least interested in what his older brother had to say. “But whatever we decide will be final. No going back.” 

Would Gray Wing admit he was preparing for a battle? How far would he carry this lie about border concerns? Was the meeting a distraction or a declaration of war?

Either way, he’d be ready.

If Gray Wing was going to trick him, he’d pay with blood.

Clear Sky eyed Jackdaw’s Cry for a moment. “Let’s go.” He pushed between the moorfolk.

As they walked through the woods, he gestured for Falling Feather to join him. “You spoke well.” He whispered his praise. He’d been impressed when she’d stood up for her group. Perhaps she was loyal after all.

Once they were back in camp, Shawn hurried over.

“Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine.” Clear Sky watched Thunder and Jackdaw’s Cry follow Falling Feather into the clearing.

Oakley limped over from his tree.

Clear Sky noticed Thunder’s anxious stare. “He twisted it the other day,” he growled. “We fight hard to protect our borders. No one makes the mistake of crossing our border twice.”

Thunder looked to Taylor and Acadia. “What about them?”

“They asked permission. They wanted to join us.” Clear Sky smiled, pointed toward a brown-haired man sitting near a bramble bush. “As did Duncan.”

Duncan got to his feet. He was short, but lean with sharp brown eyes. Clear Sky had been pleased when he’d come to the border, asking to join them. The forest group was flourishing.

“Duncan was a criminal in the village. He tried to show the townsfolk he was changed man, but they wouldn’t believe him and chased him out. So he came to join us.”

Jackdaw’s Cry was staring at the piles of meat. “You seem well fed. A little too well fed.”

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. Yes, they did have more food than they could eat. Yes, it would rot soon. But they could bury it. “Isn’t it better to have too much food than not enough?”

Jackdaw’s Cry didn’t answer.

Clear Sky sighed and turned to address his people. “I’ve decided to meet with Gray Wing at the four oak trees.”

“When?” Oakley asked, eyes narrow.

Clear Sky thought for a moment. They had decided a time of day. “A week from now, when the moon is at its highest.” He stopped and looked at Jackdaw’s Cry. “You will remain in the forest camp until then.”

“What?” Thunder growled.

“Fine.” Jackdaw’s Cry stepped forward. “If that’s what it takes, then I’ll do it.”

Clear Sky nodded with satisfaction. “Good.” He looked to his people. “If anything happens to me at the meeting, see to it that Jackdaw’s Cry is killed.” He noticed Thunder’s eyes were wide. “Don’t worry,” he said with a sly smile. “I’m sure that won’t happen. Thank you for coming. You may leave now, Thunder. And Jackdaw’s Cry, we appreciate you staying. We’ll make sure you’re well fed and safe. And I promise you may return home after the meeting- dead or alive.”

“It will be alive,” Thunder growled. “You can trust Gray Wing.”

He whipped around and stalked out of camp. “Tell my brother to bring his own message next time!” he called. “Only a coward would hide behind his followers.”

Clear Sky walked over to the oak tree and climbed up into one of the high branches. He leaned on the trunk and gazed out. He climbed higher, to the next branch, then the next. The thick branches thinned into slender stems. He paused and peered out at the sky.

He could see the forest end where the trees met the village and beyond, the horizon was a low curve. So much territory. And ever length of it was filled with food and shelter and happiness. He could build a tribe of healthy, strong people. No children would ever go hungry. No elder would collapse from exhaustion.

Why did no one understand that he just wanted to keep his people safe? He’d never meant to cause harm.

If he’d known Misty had been protecting her children, he wouldn’t have killed her. But he had, and now the moorfolk believed he’d killed Blanche, too. How could he make peace with people who accused him of murder?

All he could do was protect his people. There was no hope of sharing the land.

Determination surged through his veins. He could protect them.

He dropped onto a low branch, then slithered down the trunk. “Blaine!”

Blaine was sitting near a yet bush with Lavender and Oliver.

“Gather everyone!”

He jumped up.

“We must prepare for battle!”

“Battle?” Blaine stared at him, eyes wide.

“Just do it,” Clear Sky snapped.


	12. Chapter 12

The mist had burned away by the time Thunder crossed onto the moor. He hurried up the slope. At the top, he paused to take in the sun’s warmth.

He hoped Jackdaw’s Cry would be okay. Surely Falling Feather wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her brother. He glanced back at the trees.

Had it been right to leave him?

It’s not like he’d had a choice. If Jackdaw’s Cry had returned home, Clear Sky would never have agreed to meet with Gray Wing.

Thunder took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Jackdaw’s Cry had gone willingly. His sister was there to support him. Clear Sky had promised to keep him safe.

Thunder walked faster, walking into a patch of grass. He took in another deep breath, taking in the calming scent of heather blossoms and grass.

Suddenly, he felt a shove on his side.

He shouted in surprise, falling into the grass. Thunder twisted to face his attacker, but the man crashed into him again. He moved to grab for his sword, but the man had pinned him to the ground.

His world was spinning. Panic rose in Thunder as he raised one arm to punch the man’s nose. The man shouted and fell back.

Thunder heaved himself up.

The man was clearly from town. Thunder could tell by his attire. He had copper colored orange hair and brown eyes.

He rubbed his face. “Ow! Alright kid, I get it. Sorry!”

Thunder huffed. This man needed to learn some manners.

He was bigger than Thunder, but his size wasn’t due to muscle. He had a round belly. “What are you?”

“Thomas.” He rubbed his nose. “You didn’t have to punch me.”

“You didn’t have to shove me!” Thunder growled.

“Do you live around here?” Thomas asked.

Thunder narrowed his eyes. “Do you want something?”

“I’m looking for someone. Her name’s Blanche. She used to live in town, but one day she came out here and never came back. Does she live here now?”

Thunder stiffened. “Blanche?” He dropped his gaze. “I-I’m sorry. Blanche is dead.”

“Dead?” Thomas’ eyes were wide. “What happened?”

“We aren’t really sure,” Thunder murmured. “I can take you to her grave.”

“Her grave?” Thomas’ eyes were filled with disbelief, but no sorrow.

“We buried her,” Thunder explained. “My uncle, Gray Wing, was the one who found her.”

“Found her?”

“Let me show you.” Thunder headed through the heather patch, toward the clearing where Blanche had been killed. “Here.” He stopped when he reached it. The middle of the clearing had been dug out. Grass was growing again over the dug out earth, but the mound of fresh soil was still there.

Tom paced around the grave.

Thunder watched him sadly. “It was too late to save her.”

Thomas didn’t seem to hear. “Is this...bear prints?”

Thunder shook his head. “Wolf. It attacked her.”

“There are a man’s prints here, too. I’d bet it’s that awful savage whose been setting up borders everywhere.”

Thunder stiffened. “Maybe.”

Thomas shook his head. “Those mountain savages have been nothing but trouble. Even Turtle Tail! That traitor came to live with us, married me, then stole my children!”

Thunder narrowed his eyes. “She didn’t steal your children. She brought them and herself home.”

“She stole what was mine,” Thomas growled. “And Blanche followed her. What an idiot! She was so worried about her children, and it got her killed.”

He stopped, his anger turning soft.

“You speak as though you know Turtle Tail.” His voice was as sweet as honey.

Thunder nodded.

“Will you take me to her?”

Thunder hesitated.

“Blanche was so worried about her,” Thomas said, his eyes round. “She died trying to find her. 

"Are the children okay?"

“They’re fine.” Thunder swallowed. Hadn’t Turtle Tail left the village to escape this man? “I have to go.”

“You know where my family is, though, right?”

“I need to go. Someone’s expecting me.”

“She’s my wife. I know she’s missed me. Won’t you take me to see her?”

“I’ll tell her I saw you.”

Thomas smiled. “Tell her I’m here.” He sat down beside the dirt mound. “Tell her I won’t leave until she comes to meet her. And I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

Thunder shivered. “Okay.” He glanced up the slope. He could see the hollow from here. But he felt Thomas shouldn’t know where Turtle Tail lived.

Thunder waved good bye before racing up the slope.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning I guess for objectification of women? I'm not sure. Tom is a sexist and Gray Wing is pro-feminism let's go with that

Gray Wing hefted Sparrow Fur off his shoulders. “Hey!” she whined.

“Sorry, Sparrow Fur.” Gray Wing was out of breath. “We’ll play again later.”

“But Owl Eyes got to go twice. And he’s heavier than me!”

Turtle Tail walked over to take the little girl into her arms. “That’s enough for now,” she murmured. “Gray Wing needs to rest.”

Owl Eyes was playing with Jagged Peak near the heather.

“Why don’t you go play with them,” Turtle Tail suggested.

After a long moment of pouting, Sparrow Fur giggled and rushed off.

“Where’s Pebble Heart?” Gray Wing asked.

“Helping Cloud Spots with Cyan.” Turtle Tail said. She was looking out toward the moor. “It’s nearly noon. Do you think Thunder and Jackdaw’s Cry are okay?”

Gray Wing stared out onto the moor, watching the horizon was narrow eyes. Jackdaw’s Cry had promised they’d be home by now.

“Are you wheezing again?” Turtle Tail said.

“I’m fine.” His chest felt tight, but he’d been trying to ignore her. But his anxiety was growing. He should have lead the expedition into the forest!

He looked away from the moor, trying to take his mind off things. Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur sat beside the gap in the heather, watching for their father. Hawk Swoop and Tall Shadow sat beside the flat rock, also looking out across the moor.

Wind Runner sat at the edge of the clearing, sunning herself.

Rainswept Flower was close by with a small pot of water. “You should have a drink. It’s hot today.”

Wind Runner sat up to take a sip while Gorse Fur paced up and down the clearing. “Should I go hunting?” he called to Tall Shadow. “I could hunt along the forest border.”

“Take someone with you,” Tall Shadow answered.

“I’ll go,” Hawk Swoop said.

“I’m in.” Shattered Ice ducked out of his hut.

“Hang on!” Tall Shadow suddenly stood. “I can see Thunder!”

Gray Wing darted across the clearing, Turtle Tail following. When he looked out to see Thunder walking toward them, he noticed Jackdaw’s Cry wasn’t with him.

Gray Wing met his nephew outside. “So? Did Clear Sky agree to meet me?”

“Yes.”

Before Gray Wing could say anything more, Hawk Swoop barged past. “Where’s Jackdaw’s Cry?”

Thunder stared at Gray Wing. “Clear Sky will meet you at moon high in seven days.”

Gray Wing smiled. “Wonderful!”

“But where’s Jackdaw’s Cry?” Hawk Swoop’s voice was urgent.

Thunder lowered his gazed. “Clear Sky is keeping him in the forest camp until the meeting.”

“What?” Hawk Swoop’s eyes widened.

“How dare he!” Turtle Tail growled.

Gray Wing frowned. “Is he safe?”

Thunder swallowed. “He promised that Jackdaw’s Cry would remain unharmed until the meeting.”

“Then what?” Hawk Swoop growled.

“He’ll let him return home.”

“We must bring him home now!” Turtle Tail said.

Gray Wing met her gaze. “We must trust that Clear Sky will keep his word,” he said.

“We can’t just let him do what he wants!” Turtle Tail growled.

Hawk Swoop whimpered. “What should we do, Gray Wing?”

“Let’s talk to Tall Shadow,” Gray Wing said. He led the way back into the hollow.

Turtle Tail rushed ahead and was whispering to Tall Shadow by the time Gray Wing arrived. Wind Runner and Rainswept Flower were listening intently, while Gorse Fur and Shattered Ice exchanged a glance.

Jagged Peak raised his head before crossing the clearing.

“So Clear Sky’s holding Jackdaw’s Cry prisoner?” Tall Shadow said as Gray Wing drew closer.

“He’s agreed to let him go after the meeting,” Gray Wing told her.

“Turtle Tail thinks we should demand Jackdaw’s Cry back now,” Hawk Swoop said.

“But if we do, Clear Sky might call off the meeting,” Gray Wing reasoned.

“We can’t let him push us around,” Wind Runner growled.

“And we can’t risk battle!” Gray Wing’s fist clenched with frustration.

“We can’t risk Jackdaw’s Cry’s life, either,” Gorse Fur growled.

“He’ll be fine!” Gray Wing turned on Gorse Fur.

Tall Shadow stepped between them. “Jackdaw’s Cry can take care of himself,” she said calmly. “He will only be in the forest for a week. This meeting may be our only hope for peace. We can’t afford to miss our shot.”

“Falling Feather is with him,” Acorn Fur said. “Dad won’t be alone. He’ll be fine.”

Lightning Tail nodded in agreement. “Dad is a proud man. He’d never forgive us if we tried to bring him home.”

Hawk Swoop sighed. “You’re right.”

Gray Wing shuddered with relief. The meeting would happen, and so would peace. He tensed, glancing at Turtle Tail, but relaxed when he saw her nodding in agreement.

“Everything will be fine,” Gray Wing said. “We just need to be patient.”

He noticed Thunder looking uneasy at the edge of the clearing.

“Is something wrong?” Gray Wing asked.

Thunder looked away. “I met someone on the way back to camp.” He looked at Turtle Tail. “His name is Thomas. He came looking for Blanche. I told him she was dead, and he said he’d wait for Turtle Tail to meet him by her grave.”

“No way!” Gray Wing stepped in front of his wife.

Thunder looked nervous. “He said he wouldn’t leave Blanche’s grave until Turtle Tail came to see him.”

Rage surged through Gray Wing.

“Gray Wing.” Turtle Tail stepped in front of him. She stood close, hands on his shoulders, her eyes soft.

“We don’t need that brute on the moor,” Gray Wing said. “I’ll chase him back into his village.” He gently pushed past Turtle Tail, heading out of the camp.

“No.”

Turtle Tail’s voice was firm.

“Why?” Gray Wing turned back.

“I will meet with him.” She was trembling.

“You can’t!”

Turtle Tail raised her chin. “If I don’t meet him now, he’ll find me later. He might find the hollow. He can see me, but I won’t let him know where the children live.”

Gray Wing understood, even if he didn’t like her decision. “I’ll come with you.”

“So will I.” Tall Shadow said, approaching. “Thunder, take us to him.”

Thunder took the lead out of the camp. Everyone knew where Blanche’s grave was, but Gray Wing was still filled with anger and concern. It was best to let Thunder lead for now.

Turtle Tail had her arms crossed as she walked, eyes wide as she stared at the ground. She was scared, though trying to hide it. Tall Shadow walked behind them. Hopefully, her calm demeanor would help them keep their heads.

Gray Wing couldn’t ignore his curiosity. He’d never met his adopted childrens’ father. But he’d never wanted to. From what Turtle Tail had told him, Thomas was manipulative and possessive. He didn’t sound pleasant.

Gray Wing looked down into the clearing as they approached. Sitting beside Blanche’s grave was a fat man with copper colored hair. Thunder walked down first, most likely announcing their arrival.

Gray Wing glanced at Turtle Tail. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Turtle Tail said, following Thunder.

“We’ll make sure he knows he’s not welcome here,” Tall Shadow said.

“I’d like to send him home for a scar or two,” Gray Wing growled.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Tall Shadow walked down the slope and Gray Wing followed.

Thomas stood, staring at Turtle Tail. “You made me wait,” he said.

Turtle Tail shrugged. “I assumed you had something better to do.”

Thomas narrowed his eyes. “Why’d you bring them?” He nodded towards Tall Shadow and Gray Wing.

“I can bring whoever I want wherever I want.” Although she was trying to act tough, Gray Wing could see that Turtle Tail was trembling. He glared at Thomas.

Thomas didn’t seem to notice. “Savages. Can’t you make real friends?”

“Thunder said you came to pay your respects to Blanche,” Tall Shadow said.

Thomas huffed. “Sure. But I really wanted to come see my wife.” He stepped toward Turtle Tail, looking her up and down. “The house is just so big and lonely without you and the boys.” He reached out a hand to touch her arm. “I miss you.”

Turtle Tail wrenched away, eyes narrowed. “You miss me making dinner for you!”

Gray Wing took a step forward, but Tall Shadow reached out to stop him. “Let her stand up for herself,” she whispered.

Turtle Tail thrust herself into Thomas’ face. “I knew you hadn’t come to say good-bye to Blanche! You never cared about her, not even enough to let me see her. I was a servant to you- ‘Turtle Tail, stay in the house and watch the kids. Turtle Tail, make me something to eat. Turtle Tail, clean the house. Turtle Tail, I want another child.”

“That’s what a good wife is for!” Thomas argued back. “I’m the man of the house. I provide for the family, you watch over it. You’re lost out here without me!”

“She is so much more than a homemaker!” Gray Wing growled. He pushed past Tall Shadow and stood in front of Thomas, seething with rage. “She’s so clever, and such a good mother, and an amazing hunter! She has so much love to give, but not just to her family. It’s for her friends and her home and all her passions. And lost without you?” Gray Wing barked a laugh. “She made it fine through the mountains before meeting you. She made it all the way across the moor while pregnant without you. I think it’s you who needs her!”

Thomas stepped back in shock, eyes wide, jaw dropping open. “Who are you?” sputtered. “Why are you defending this...this wrench? She stole my children!”

Gray Wing wrapped an arm protectively around Turtle Tail’s shoulders. “Because she’s my wife. And I love her and her children more than anyone in the hollow.”

Thomas blinked. “The hollow?”

Gray Wing winced, recognizing his mistake. Now the man knew they lived in one of the hollows on the moor. But did he have enough motivation to seek it out?

“I’d like to see my children,” Thomas said.

“Never!” Turtle Tail growled.

“Surely they’d want to see their father. Especially the youngest one you took away when you left. Was it a strong young boy?” Thomas scoffed. “I suppose you gave him another ridiculous name.”

“Her name is none of your business,” Turtle Tail snapped.

“We should go,” Tall Shadow said. She turned to leave.

The others followed.

Turtle Tail’s eyes were wide. “We can’t ever let him find the kids,” she whispered.

“I won’t.” Gray wing hugged her tightly with one arm. “I promise I will never let him hurt you or our family again.”


	14. Chapter 14

Thunder watched from the other side of the clearing while Shattered Ice tried to calm Gorse Fur. They suddenly went silent as another agonized scream ripped through the air.

Rainswept Flower poked her head out of one of the huts. “Wind Runner is giving birth too soon!”

Thunder’s chest tightened with anxiety.

“Any news?” Turtle Tail emerged from her hut, closely followed by Owl Eyes, Pebble Heart and Sparrow Fur. Gray Wing yawned behind her.

“Dappled Pelt went to get herbs,” Thunder said. He winced as another scream sounded. “Rainswept Flower said the baby is coming too soon.”

Turtle Tail frowned. “She shouldn’t have been due for at least another month. I’m gonna go check on her.”

“I want to come,” Pebble Heart said.

Turtle Tail shook her head. “I’m sorry, dear. You’re too young for whatever might happen.”  
Wind Runner screamed again.

Turtle Tail rushed away.

Thunder shived. The rising sun was starting to warm the damp air, but the morning was still chilly.

Gray Wing sat down beside him with a sigh. “This is a bad time for a new baby.”

Thunder shivered again, this time by the darkness in his uncle’s tone. “New life will bring hope and joy,” he said.

Gray Wing didn’t reply.

Another scream sounded from the bramble hut.

Turtle Tail emerged. “Thunder! Go find a stick! A smooth one.”

Thunder jumped up. “Why?”

“It’s for Wind Runner. Just get one!: Turtle Tail ordered. “One that won’t snap too easily. Hurry!”

Thunder rushed out of camp. He scanned the moor, but no trees grew out here that would offer any sturdy sticks. He’d have to go into the forest.

Another scream split the air.

He had to.

He raced across the moor toward the border, not even hesitating being stepping between the carved markers. He stopped for a moment and scanned the trees for movement. There was no sign of another person.

He crept between the trees and spotted a long stick beside a birch. When he picked it up, it brought in his hand. Thunder kept searching until he found a thicker stick, but it easily snapped again. He needed a fresh stick.

His heart sank. Climbing trees wasn’t his strong suit.

Gazing up at the tall trees, he forced away his worry. He needed to help Wind Runer.

He found an old oak tree that would have plenty of holds. He started to climb up the trunk and flung one arm over a low branch, then heaved himself up. The branch was thick and held his weight easily. He sighed in relief.

He glanced around. Fresh shoots were sprouting at the end of the branch.

Thunder edged along the branch and wrapped his hands around the green stem. He pulled and wrenched it, trying to break it off.

But when the stem snapped, Thunder lost his balance. He tumbled out of the tree and landed on his side with a groan. As he was sitting up, the stem rained down onto his head.

It landed in front of him and he rubbed the top of his head. The stem looked sturdy enough, and he grabbed it up.

As he neared the hollow, he could still hear Wind Runner screaming without pause. He hadn’t remembered Sparrow Fur’s birth being this painful.

He raced into camp.

As he halted outside the hut, Turtle Tail emerged. She inspected the stick and took it into her hand. “This will do,” she said. “Thank you, Thunder.”

Wind Runner’s screams were growing louder as Turtle Tail went back on.

“Push, Wind Runner!” Cloud Spots said from within. Almost there.

Wind Runner gave one more cry of agony before all went silent. Thunder backed away, eyes wide. He could feel the present of Gorse Fur along with the others coming closer. No one breathed. Tension thickened the air.

Then, the wail of a baby rose.

Turtle Tail poked her head out of the hut. “It’s a girl! Gorse Fur, come meet your daughter.”

Gorse Fur shifted, looking nervous. But then pushed into the hut just as Turtle Tail came out.

“It was a hard labor, but Wind Runner and her baby will live,” Turtle Tail said to the crowd. Sighs of relief sounded around the clearing. She walked over to Thunder. “Where are the kids?”

“Playing in the grass,” Thunder said. “Last time I saw them at least.”

But when Thunder turned, he didn’t see them. The grass stems weren’t even trembling.

“Sparrow Fur!” Turtle Tail called. “Pebble Heart! Owl Eyes!”

Lightning Tail jumped down from the flat rock. Shattered Ice stood.

“What’s wrong?” Rainswept Flower hurried to Turtle Tail’s side.

“Has anyone seen the children?” Turtle Tail called.

Hawk Swoop came forward. “I saw them playing outside camp a bit again.”

“They’re not supposed to leave camp!” Turtle Tail growled. “Why didn’t you tell them?”

Tall Shadow stepped off the flat rock. “We didn’t know,” she said calmly.

“But something might happen to them!” She looked at the sky. “What if a bird carried one of them off?”

“There haven’t been any big birds like that,” Tall Shadow soothed. “And there’s been no sign of wolves. I’m sure they’re fine.”

Jagged Peak limped across the clearing. “They’re safe, I’m sure.”

Turtle Tail’s eyes were wide with hope. “You think?”

“I’ll look for them on the moor,” Jagged Peak said. “I know where they like to play.”

“What’s going on?” Gray Wing had walked back out of his hut, yawning.

Tall Shadow turned to him. “Have you seen the kids?”

“Thought they were playing,” Gray Wing said. “How’s Wind Runner?”

“Fine!” Turtle Tail snapped. “But the kids are missing.”

Gray Wing blinked the sleep from his eyes. “What?”

“I’ll go with Jagged Peak,” Turtle Tail said. There was no time to fill Gray Wing in. As Turtle Tail helped Jagged Peak out of the hollow, Shattered Ice and Hawk Swoop followed.

“I’ll check the gorge,” Hawk Swoop called.

Thunder watched them go, wanting to go help. But he needed to stay here and search the hollow.

A frantic shout sounded in the distance. Without thinking, Thunder raced out of the hollow.

He heard footsteps and glanced over his shoulder. Lightning Tail was following.

They were nearing Blanche’s grave when Thunder skidded to a halt.

“Thunder!” Jagged Peak called from the clearing. “It was the townsman!”

“What?” Lightning Tail frowned.

“Where’s Turtle Tail?” Thunder said.

“She went after him.” Jagged Peak was out of breath. “She told me to go back to camp since I can’t keep up.”

“She went after Thomas?”

“We found his footprints and she recognized his aura,” Jagged Peak said. “There are small footprints here too.”

“She went after them alone?” Thunder was shocked. “Lighting Tail, you come with me. Jagged Peak, tell Tall Shadow what’s happen. But don’t let Gray Wing leave camp. If he falls ill again, the meeting with Clear Sky could be ruined.”

He raced away. They had to catch up to Turtle Tail before she caught up with Thomas. What would he do if she tried to stop him?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first batch of character designs are out on tumblr! https://humanauwarriorcats.tumblr.com/post/625728537971818496/the-first-patch-of-humanwarriors-this-took-so

“Hold on.” Clear Sky held out an arm to make Duncan stop. He could sense something.

The forest dipped into an opening of ancient trees that marked the border. Beyond was the marsh.

“Follow me.” Clear Sky stalked along the edge of the forest,

“What’s wrong?” Duncan asked.

“Can’t you sense them?” Clear Sky asked, but Duncan gave him a confused look. He scoffed. Townfolks were too out of tune with nature.

Finally, Clear Sky spotted a fat man walking along the border, followed by three children of various ages. Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. The man dressed like he was from the village, but the children all wore the cloaks of the tribe.

“False alarm,” Clear Sky said. “Just some guy with his kids. It’s not worth a fight.” But a telling off might be in order. He walked through the trees and sighed as the hot sun hit him. He stepped into the man’s path. “What are you doing here?”

The man stopped. Behind him, the oldest child had gathered his siblings to his sides, all of them with wide eyes.

“My name is Thomas,” the man said. “Are we on your territory? Sorry, I didn’t realize. If you could just show us the way out, we’ll be on our way.” His voice was as sweet as honey. “I only came through this way because it’s the quickest way home. I would never dream of challenge someone as impressive as you.”

Clear Sky raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t help enjoy watching this man ingratiate himself. “Hurry home, trespasser. This is my forest. I don’t like strangers in it and I don’t like people near it. Ask anyone. My name’s Clear Sky.”

Thomas nodded. “Please forgive me. I was just walking my kid homes.”

Clear Sky’s gaze strayed to the three children. They looked familiar, though that might have just been because of their cloaks. They certainly looked like tribe children, although the eldest’s skin was paler than most. But if they weren’t from his group, they must be from Gray Wing’s.

What were moorfolk children doing with a townsman?

“They don’t look like your kids,” Clear Sky said.

Thomas frowned.

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “Whose kids are these?”

“Mine,” Thomas growled. “They were stolen from me. Now I’m returning them to their proper place.”

Curiosity tugged at Clear Sky, but he ignored it. This was none of his business. If it didn’t effect his people, it didn’t matter to him. Besides, the children weren’t complaining.

“Get out of here.” Clear Sky stepped to the side. “And stay out of here.”

The kids hurried past, glancing up at him in fright. Thomas was calmer. “We won’t come back. Thanks for understanding.”

Clear Sky stood tall. “That’s how you patrol the borders,” he said to Duncan. “No fighting, no bloodshed, but sheer intimidation. He knows who’s in charge around here, and he’ll tell everyone else in his village.”

He walked back into the forest, relishing the cool shade.

“I want to do some battle training before nightfall,” Clear Sky said.

“So you think there’ll be a battle?” Duncan asked.

“From what I’ve heard it seems my brother is preparing for one.”

“Clear Sky!” Oliver called when the two men pushed into camp. “You’re back!”

Clear Sky smiled down at the young boy, before sorrow took him over. Would Thunder had greeted him so warmly if he’d raised his son? 

That didn’t matter now. Thunder despised him.

“Can I train with you?” Oliver asked. Duncan went over to one of the meat piles and started to sift through.

“You can watch,” Clear Sky said. “The adults are training today. I need you to stay out of the way.

There was a thump behind him. When Clear Sky turned, he saw Acadia and Taylor sparring.

“Ha!” Taylor boasted.

Acadia narrowed her eyes. “One of these days you won’t be fast enough to dodge.”

Clear Sky walked towards them. “Not if we train.” He scanned the clearing. Shawn, Blaine and Nigel had returned from their border patrol. They sat eating beside an oak tree. Falling Feather and Quick Water were sitting near Jackdaw’s Cry. It seemed they were having a friendly chat, catching up, but Clear Sky scoffed. They were not friends. They were rivals now.

“It’s time for battle training!” he called out. The forest dwellers scrambled up.

Clear traced a wide circle in the grass with his foot. “Within this circle, we fight with our weapons.”

“But what if we hurt each other?” Quick Water asked.

“We can’t risk injury,” Nigel said. “We need to stay healthy in case of battle.”

Clear Sky looked between them. He winced, realizing they were right. But he couldn’t admit he was wrong. They needed to know he was in charge and his word was final. “We have to know what it’s like to fight for our lives,” he growled.

Duncan nodded in agreement. “I’ll fight first.”

Clear Sky nodded before looking around the clearing. His gaze fell on Falling Feather. “You can be his opponent.”

“No!” Jackdaw’s Cry jumped up.

“It’s okay,” Falling Feather said. “I can do it.” She walked into the ring. “What are we practicing?”

“Lie down,” Clear Sky told her.

Falling Feather blinked. “What for?”

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. How dare she question him! He’d crush that arrogance. “Lie on your back,” he snapped.

Quick Water walked to the edge of the ring. “What are you doing, Clear Sky? Duncan could hurt her.”

“If you fall in battle, you’ll have to be quick on your feet,” Clear Sky said. “Falling Feather, either lie down or Duncan will push you over.”

Falling Feather grumbled before sitting down. She leaned back until she was splayed out.

Clear Sky addressed the crowd. “When Duncan attacks, Falling Feather needs to get her legs under his chest. He’s bigger than she is, but she should be able to push him off.” He nodded to Duncan. “Ready?”

Duncan took a hunting knife from his belt. “Ready.”

Falling Feather’s gaze snapped to the glinting blade. Clear Sky could see she was trembling and smirked. Fear would make her fight harder.

Duncan suddenly lunged at Falling Feather. He was fast. Falling Feather screamed as Duncan held the knife to her throat. She started to writhe and pulled her knees to her chest. Grunting with effort, she kicked out at his chest and sent him flying out of the ring. She jumped up, heaving. Blood dripped from the small nick in her neck.

“That’s enough!” Clear Sky ordered. “Well done, Falling Feather. You’ll remember this lesson in battle.” He nodded towards Nigel and Acadia. “Now it’s your turn.”

By the time everyone had a turn, the eart was stained with blood.

“Well done, everyone,” Clear Sky said.

Quick Water rubbed a cut on her sheet. Nigel was wrapped cloth around his torso where he’d been stabbed. Yet everyone seemed pleased, prideful of how they’d defended themselves. They had proven their strength to each other.

Clear Sky walked over to the pile of cooked meat. “Let’s eat.” He tossed a slab to Acadia first, then Blaine. One by one, everyone came to collect their own share.

“What about me?” Jackdaw’s Cry stood.

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “We hunted this, not you.”

Falling Feather cocked her head. “You promised Thunder that Jackdaw’s Cry would be safe and well fed.”

Clear Sky huffed. “And Thunder was a fool for believing me.”

“Then I’ll hunt for myself,” Jackdaw’s Cry growled.

“Not on my territory,” Clear Sky snapped.

“Then I’ll hunt on the moor!”

“You will not leave this forest,” Clear Sky growled. “If you do, the meeting is good.”

“But the meeting isn’t for another six days,” Quick Water said. “He’ll starve by then.”

Clear Sky rolled his eyes. “No one starves within a week.” It took months for someone to starve. He’d seen it with his own eyes.

Grumbling, Jackdaw’s Cry sat back down.

Clear Sky felt anger bubble in his blood. He stalked out of camp. How dare Jackdaw’s Cry ruin his satisfaction from the training session? His legs took him to the meadow border. He was sure Thomas had left, but needed to make sure.

As he reached the edge of the treeline, he spotted a tall figure with orange hair.

But it wasn’t Thomas. It was Thunder!

Clear Sky burst out of the trees. “What are you doing here?” he growled.

Thunder lifted his head, hardly seeming fazed. “Calm down,” he said. “I’m not on your territory.”

Rage lit a fire in Clear Sky’s chest. “Stay away from my land!”

Another boy with black hair and dark skin appeared. “Did you-” He paused when he saw Clear Sky.

Clear Sky thought he looked familiar. “You must be Jackdaw’s Cry’s boy,” he observed. “Have you come for your father?”

Thunder glared at him. “Turtle Tail’s kids have gone missing,” he growled. “Have you seen them?”

“Or Turtle Tail?” Lightning Tail asked.

Clear Sky remembered Thomas and the children he’d been travelling with. That’s why they seemed familiar! He’d saw them a few years ago after the fire, when his people had been forced to take shelter in the moor camp.

“Have you seen them or not?” Thunder pressed.

“No!” This was none of his business. Turtle Tail should have been watching her kids better if she didn’t want them getting lost. “Now get off my land!”


	16. Chapter 16

Thunder followed Lightning Tail into the middle of the meadow. The soil was wet and marshy below. It would be easy to find footprints here. “See anything?” he asked.

Lightning Tail was silent for a moment. “I can sense aura. But I think it’s a woman. Must be a rogue. Maybe she’s seen them.”

Thunder looked around. The rogue must have passed on by now, as there was no sign of her. “She’s moved on by now,” he said.

“You sure about that kid?”

A voice sounded above their heads.

Thunder jerked his head up and stared into the maple tree.

A woman with short orange hair stared back. “I’ve been watching you,” she said. “You seem to be looking for someone, yet couldn’t even find me here.”

“Have you seen three kids- two boys and a little girl?” Thunder asked. “They were probably with a man.”

The woman dropped down from her tree. “I’m Sienna,” she said.

“Have you seen them?” Thunder didn’t have time for this.

Sienna shrugged. “Yes. But why are you looking for them?”

“That man kidnapped them,” Lightning Tail explained.

Sienna cocked her head. “They didn’t look very kidnapped. They were following the man without a problem. I thought he was their father.”

“He is,” Thunder snapped.

“A father kidnapped his own children?” Sienna seemed confused.

“He’s a cruel man who hurt their mother and took them behind her back,” Thunder explained.

“And where’s their mother? Shouldn’t she be looking for them, too?”

Thunder was losing his patience. “She went ahead. We’re trying to catch up to her.”

“Seems like she has things under control.”

Thunder thrust his face into Sienna’s. “Did you see which way they went?”

Sienna pointed. “They were heading for the river.”

“Isn’t that where the town is?” Lightning Tail inquired.

“That’s right,” Sienna said. “You’d better hurry before he gets there. The townsfolk will take his side, even if you lot are the victims.”

Thunder’s heart pounded in his chest. “Let’s go, Lightning Tail.”

“Good luck,” Sienna called.

Thunder watched as she climbed back into her tree. How long since they’d passed this way? At least the kids weren’t scared. But why?

He gulped.

They’d raised them to trust those who were friendly.

He followed Lighting Tail toward the river.

But wasn’t the town across the river? How would they cross? Hope flared through Thunder. 

Maybe Thomas would be stuck at the river.

But Thomas wouldn’t give up without a fight.

Finally, they made it the shore. Lightning Tail turned down the water’s edge, watching the other side. The river was wide, but sluggish. It would be easy to swim across.

“You can swim, right?” Lightning Tail asked.

Thunder shook his head. He’d never had a need to.

“Hang on!” Lightning Tail said. “I think I found Turtle Tail’s aura trail.”

Thunder could sense it too now. He followed the trail down the river. “If the kids crossed the river, she would have gone after them.”

“But the kids can’t swim,” Lightning Tail said with a frown. “Do you think Thomas was able to carry them across?”

“Look!” Thunder spotted a wooden structure in the distance. It arched over the water and straight to the other side.

“It must be a town bridge,” Lighting Tail said.

“Thomas must have taken them this way,” Thunder said. “And I bet Turtle Tail followed.”

They stepped onto the wooden structure. It held their weight easily.

As they reached the other side, a voice sounded from under the bridge. “Hello there.”

Thunder jumped in surprise and whirled around. But he relaxed upon recognizing River. The slender man was pulling himself out from under the bridge. “Hi, River,” he greeted. “What were you doing under there?”

“It’s shady in the sun,” River said with a shrug. “You’re a long way from home.”

“We’re looking for Turtle Tail’s kids,” Thunder explained. “Have you seen them.”

River shook his head. “No. But I saw Turtle Tail just a bit ago.”

“She’s looking for them too. Their father kidnapped them from the camp. We think he’s taking them back into town.”

River glanced across the meadow, where dark shapes loomed.

Thunder followed his gaze. “Is that it?”

“Yes.”

“Have you been there before?” Lighting Tail asked.

River nodded. “Yes, but it’s not a pleasant place,” he said. “There’s so many sounds and people. Be careful around the carriages. Those horses never watch where they’re going. They run men over all the time, and their handlers don’t stop for anything.”

“Carriages?” Thunder thought for a moment. “Gray Wing once told me about boxes that big hooved creatures pull around dirt roads.”

“Those are them.”

Thunder shivered.

River nodded toward the town. “I can walk with you there, if you want.” Without waiting for an answer, he turned and saunted away. Thunder and Lighting Tail exchanged a glance before following.

River led them through the meadow towards the dark houses of the town. Before long they crossed a stretch of grass under spindly but shady trees.

River stopped. “Ready?” He nodded toward a line of bushes. “Just beyond those is the start of the town territory.”

Thunder glanced at Lightning Tail. “I promised Gray Wing I’d bring Turtle Tail and the kids home. You can wait here.”

“No way!” Lighting Tail punched his arm playfully. “I’m with you, Thunder.”

Thunder nodded to River. “Thank you for taking us here. We’ll be fine on our own.”

“I’m coming with you,” River said, his voice firm. “You youngsters will need some experience with you.”

Thunder and Lightning Tail followed River over the bushes. On the other side stood tall wooden structures with a few glittering holes in the sides. Thunder knew they must be houses.

“I hope we find Turtle Tail soon,” Lightning Tail said.

Thunder looked up and down the roads. “It’ll take us forever to find Thomas,” he said. “And there’s so many lingering auras I can’t even pick up Turtle Tail anymore.”

“We’ll have to look in every house,” River said.

Thunder’s heart sank.

A neighing sounded close by. Thunder spotted a large box-like structure on a set of four wheels. Tied to it was a huge creature with black hooves and dark brown fur.

River ignored it, walking down the side of one of the roads. But as Thunder turned to follow, he realized Lighting Tail wasn’t following.

“Thunder.” Lighting Tail’s voice was soft, his eyes wide in terror as he stared down the road.

Thunder followed his gaze.

A body lay in the middle of the road, covered by a white cloak splotched by orange and black. The body was battered, its head and stomach smashed in.

River’s words echoed in Thunder’s ears.

Carriages don’t stop for anything.

“Turtle Tail…?” Lighting Tail crept forward. “Is that you? Turtle Tail!”

Thunder knew she wouldn’t respond. He could hardly recognize her.

“Turtle Tail!” Lighting Tail’s wail echoed around the houses.

Thunder’s throat felt tight with grief as Lightning Tail lifted up Turtle Tail’s deformed head. He crept closer.

“She must have been run over by a carriage,” River said. “We’re still close to the outskirts of down. No one else has found her body yet.”

The ground seemed to lurch under Thunder’s feet. He pictured Gray Wing back in camp, resting for his meeting. What was he doing when Turtle Tail had been ran over? Sleeping, most likely. Or arguing with Tall Shadow. They should have let him come with them! Perhaps Gray Wing could have prevented this.

Jagged Peak had once told Thunder that not even Gray Wing could fix everything.

Grief brought tears to Thunder’s eyes. She’d never see her own children grow up.

“Let’s get her body out of the road,” River said gently. He took Turtle Tail’s body in his arms, cradling her like a precious package. Lightning Tail stood close, tears streaming down his face.

He dropped her gently among the bright pink flowers. Petals fell into her blonde hair.

Thunder found that he couldn’t look at her face. The wheels of the carriage had ran right over her eyes, crushing her skull in. Blood still trickled from the wound. Her stomach as well had been ran over, caving in. Her entire body was mangled at a strange angle.

He heard Lightning Tail trying to sob quietly beside him. They’d known Turtle Tail for only a few years when she’d come to the moor for sanctuary. But she’d been as close as any friend.

“We can bury her in this field,” River murmured. “Her body will help the flowers grow.”

“No! Not here!” Lightning Tail wailed. “Not so close to town. She deserves to be buried on the moor- her home.”

Thunder met his gaze calmly. “We can’t carry her that far. And we can’t leave her here for later. When we find the children, they shouldn’t have to see this.” He knelt down and started to dig into the grass.

River knelt down to help, and so did Lightning Tail. It took a while, but soon they were able to make a hole just big enough for Turtle Tail’s body.

River hefted her in, and the three covered her body with soil, filling in the hole until she was totally covered.

Thunder looked down at the mound of earth. The grass would grow back within a few weeks, then the flowers. Turtle Tail’s grave would be beautiful.

Thunder felt as if his heart was going to rip in two. How would they explain this to Gray Wing?

“We need to keep moving,” River said. “She’d want us to find her children.”

Thunder nodded in agreement.

“But how?” Lightning Tail said.

River narrowed his eyes. “I know someone who might help us. Follow me.”

He headed down the street into a low row of cabins, then turned into a narrower path.

Thunder brought up the rear, but Lightning Tail kept stumbling, hardly picking up his feet. Thunder took his arm. “Save your grief for later,” he said. “The kids need us to be strong.”

Lightning Tail’s eyes were red and blank. “I can’t believe she’s dead.”

“Are you coming?” River called.

Lightning Tail nodded. “Yes.” He hurried after the rogue.

“Samantha lives around here,” River said, walking towards the back of a house. “She’s a sweetheart who loves her gossip. Nothing happens in town without her knowing.”

He walked up to the door and rapped on it with his knuckles.

A moment later the wooden slab swung open. There stood a short, plump, brown-haired woman in a white dress. “River?”

“Hi, Samantha.”

“What are you doing here?” Samantha asked. “You never come into town.”

“I’m with some friends from the moor,” River explained. “They’ve never been here before so I’m helping them out. You remember how Thomas’ wife left and took their kids? Well, Thomas kidnapped them from the moor and we’re here to get them back.”

Samantha gasped. “Thomas! I can’t stand that brute.” Her gaze trailed over River’s shoulder and landed on Lighting Tail and Thunder.

Thunder met her gaze and they stared for a long moment. He took a step forward. “Please,” he said. “Can you help us find Thomas?”

Samantha narrowed her eyes. “I know where he lives. Follow me.”

Thunder followed her around the house and into the open village. Lighting Tail and River walked behind. Thunder couldn’t help but admire how Samantha held herself. Her head was high and her steps purposeful. She knew exactly where to go.

Lighting Tail fell in beside him as they ducked into a narrow passage between two houses. The ground was cracked and dry here.

Samantha led them through winding alleyways and around street corners. Finally, they reached a long row of small cabins. Samantha pointed. “Thomas lives in that one. But you didn’t find out through me. Good luck.” She nodded once more then headed back the way they’d came.

Thunder stared at the cabin. The inside looked dark without a single light on. “Come on.” He led the way over the stone road. “We need a plan for how to get in.”

“River, can you try that tapping trick again?” Lighting Tail asked.

River shook his head. “Although it would be the polite way to get in, I doubt Thomas will answer.”

Thunder dropped into a crouch and slowly crept forward. One of the glass covered holes in the cabin were open and he could hear voices from inside.

“I’m hungry.”

Owl Eyes!

“Me too,” Sparrow Fur said. “Are you going to hunt soon?”

Thunder sat up enough to stare into the house. He could see the children sitting against the back wall, while Thomas’ voice sounded from the shadows. “We’ll eat soon.”

“Not if you don’t go hunting,” Sparrow Fur said.

“I can hunt,” Owl Eyes said. “Let me do it, father.”

“We can hunt on the way home,” Pebble Heart said. “Mama will want us home by sundown.”

“Don’t worry,” Thomas said. “She said you can stay here as long as you want.”

“I think we should go home,” Owl Eyes said. “I don’t like it here.”

“Can we at least go play outside?” Sparrow Fur whined.

“No,” Thomas said. “Stay in the house.”

“Why?” Sparrow Fur gazed at her father with wide eyes.

“Because I said!” Thomas sighed, getting his anger back under control.

Thunder glanced at Lightning Tail. “The kids don’t want to be here,” he said. “We need to grab them. River, try that knocking trick again.”

River shrugged and stood up from where he’d been hiding behind them. Gracefully as always, he walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

Just as Thomas opened the door, Thunder and Lighting Tail stepped behind River.

“Thunder!” Sparrow Fur called from inside the house.

Owl Eyes hurried over, despite Thomas’ warning to stay back. “Is mama with you?”

Thunder tried not to wince. “No,” he said. “But she wants us to bring you home.”

Thomas stepped in front of his son. “They are home.”

Pebble Heart seemed skeptical. “Does that mean mama is coming to live with us?”

Thomas narrowed his eyes. “We don’t need your traitorous mother. You’ll live here with me.”  
Sparrow Fur frowned. “But I never got to meet Wind Runner’s baby!”

“No!” Thomas snapped. “You will stay here!”

Thunder pushed down the urge to fight. They couldn’t beat up Thomas in his own home, especially in the village. Now that Turtle Tail was dead, Thomas had the right to his children, even if he didn’t deserve it. The townsfolk would think the moors folk had kidnapped these three and beaten their defenseless father.

They’d have to use reason. Perhaps they could convince Thomas to hand over the kids.

“I heard Owl Eyes mention he was hungry,” Thunder said. “Do you plan to feed them?”

“Of course!” Thomas growled. “I’ll go to the market later and pick something up.”

Lighting Tail picked up the act quickly. “Does everyone else in town know what went down with you and Turtle Tail? What do you plan to tell them?”

Thomas glanced behind him at the children. “I’ll simply tell them the truth, once I figure out the right way to word it.”

“And how long will that take?” River joined in. “You’ll have to keep them secret until then.”

Owl Eyes glanced anxiously at Thomas. “Why can’t you just tell everyone we’re visiting our father?”

“They’re half tribe,” Thunder went on. “They don’t belong in town. They belong on the moor, with everyone who loves them.”

“I love them!” Thomas stood tall. “I rescued them from that dreadful moor. They were wandering around all by themselves.”

“We were tracking a rabbit,” Pebble Heart said.

Thomas glared at the boy. “And how do you know a wolf wasn’t tracking a couple of brats?”

Pebble Heart’s eyes widened.

Thomas turned on Thunder. “They’re safe here,” he growled. “I’ll protect them.”

“By filling their heads with paranoia and lies?” Thunder growled. He took a step forward, but Lighting Tail put a hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s just go,” Lighting Tail said calmly.

Thunder’s eyes widened.

“Turtle Tail will understand.” He started guiding Thunder down the street.

“No!” Thunder stopped, hearing Thomas slam the door behind them. “They belong on-” he stopped, seeing a glitter in Lighting Tail’s eyes. “You’ve got a plan don’t you?”

Lighting Tail winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Turtle Tail


	17. Chapter 17

Gray Wing awoke with a start. When had he fallen asleep? He lurched to a sitting position and gazed around.

The camp was quiet and empty as he stepped out of his hut.

Rainswept Flower nodded to him in greeting as she headed for Wind Runner’s hut. “Gray Wing!” Jagged Peak called, limping towards him. “You’re awake.”

“Is Turtle Tail back yet?” He asked. Hadn’t Jagged Peak gone with her to search for the kids? Surely they’d found them by now.

He noticed Acorn Fur sitting by the heather wall, peering out every so often. Was she watching for the others to return?

Cloud Spots hoped over the heather wall, his arms full of herbs.

“How’s Wind Runner?” Gray Wing asked.

“Fine,” Jagged Peak said. “Her daughter is small, but strong.”

Gray Wing smiled. “Sparrow Fur will want to meet her,” he said. “It’s about time she had another little girl around to play with. Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart are getting too old to want to play with her anymore.” He noticed Jagged Peak glance away. “Is something wrong?”

“Well…” Jagged Peak rubbed his arm. “They’re not back yet.”

Gray Wing’s eyes widened. Had the children really wandered so far away? “Did you find any signs of them?”

“We found Thomas’ prints along with their aura trails,” Jagged Peak said. “We think he kidnapped them. Turtle Tail went after him alone, but Thunder and Lightning Tail should have caught up by now.”

Gray Wing felt the ground lurch beneath him. What kind of sick jerk would steal children from their own mother? He moved toward the heather. “I need to go after them. I should have gone earlier.”

How could he have let Tall Shadow talk him into resting? Who cared about the meeting when his family was in danger?

“Wait!” Tall Shadow called. She’d been sitting on the flat rock. “Thunder and Lightning Tail are with her. They’ve probably found the children and are on their way home right now. You need to save your strength for the meeting with Clear Sky.”

Gray Wing nodded. Her words made sense. This meeting with Clear Sky could decide the fate of everyone in the wild territories, including his wife and children.

“Get something to eat,” Tall Shadow advised. “You must be hungry.”

Gray Wing really wasn’t, but he didn’t want the others to see how much distress he was in. He walked towards were they kept the cooked food and chose the wing of a black bird.

Shattered Ice sat a length away, eating a thrust. “There’s some pigeon near the bottom if you search for it.”

Gray Wing nodded. He enjoyed the sweeter meat of pigeon and dug through the pile for it. Then he settled beside Shattered Ice to eat.

“We followed the trail all the way to the river,” Shattered Ice said. “Me and Hawk Swoop, I mean. It seemed like Thomas crossed a bridge with the kids, then Turtle Tail, Thunder and Lightning Tail followed. I’m sure they’ll be back before sunset.”

Gray Wing could imagine Sparrow Fur retelling the adventure of that day to anyone who’d listen. “And least it’ll be something to keep them entertained with for a few days.”

Tall Shadow walked over to join them. “Have you thought more about your meeting with Clear Sky? It’s five days away.”

Shattered Ice grunted. “Just tell him if he moves the borders again, we’ll put his head on a spike.”

Tall Shadow glared at him. “And that’s why you won’t be talking at the meeting, Shattered Ice.”

Gray Wing shuddered. “There has to be some reason he’s taking so much territory. If I ask him, I’m sure we could come to an understanding.”

“Here’s a reason: he’s a greedy dirtbag,” Shattered Ice growled.

“He’s not greedy,” Gray Wing said sternly. “It has to be something else.”

Tall Shadow thought for a moment. “If it’s not greed, it must be fear.”

“What’s he so scared of?” Shattered Ice growled.

“Us, maybe?” Gray Wing suggested. “Maybe I can persuade him he has nothing to fear from us.”

Tall Shadow nodded slowly. “But what if it’s something else?”

“What else could Clear Sky be afraid of?” Shattered Ice asked.

Gray Wing thought of all the people Clear Sky had lost. Fluttering Bird, Bright Stream, Storm- all of whom had died. Thunder hated him, Jagged Peak was terrified of him. Even he and Gray Wing weren’t on good terms. Perhaps Clear Sky was afraid of losing anyone else.

Gray Wing stood up. “When I talk to Clear Sky, I need him to feel safe. Tall Shadow, come withy me to the four oak trees,” he said. “Let’s explore the valley. I want to feel as comfortable as possible during the meeting, and I want to find a place where Clear Sky will feel safe.”

Shattered Ice scoffed. “Sounds like a waste of time. Sitting under the right tree won’t change Clear Sky.”

“We don’t have to change him,” Gray Wing said. “We just need to remind him who he is.” He walked over to Acorn Fur. “Will you send someone after me when Turtle Tail and the kids get home? I’m going to the four oak trees.”

She nodded solemnly.

“Are you sure about this, Gray Wing?” Tall Shadow asked. “Is your breathing okay?”

“I feel fine.” Why was everyone treating him like a sick child?

Climbing up the slope, he hurried across the moor as fast as he could. The sun was dipping out as sight by the time he reached the valley. Moonlight turned the four trees’ clearing silver.

Tall Shadow stopped beside him. The two exchanged a glance before plunging down the slope.

The clearing was edged by four massive oak trees. In the middle stood a tall rock.

Gray Wing walked around the rock, looking for a good ledge to hold on to. Then, he heaved himself up to the rounded summit.

The clearing spread out ahead of him. He could every inch of land. “It’s like a mini mountain,” he joked. This was a perfect place for he and Clear Sky to talk. It was high and open, just like the mountains had been.

Tall Shadow heaved herself up beside him. She stared around the clearing.

Gray Wing suddenly stiffened. “He’ll sense our aura trails and know we’ve been here,” he observed. “He might be suspicious.”

“The meeting’s not for five more days,” Tall Shadow said. “It’ll be gone by then.”

Still, Gray Wing quickly jumped down from the rock, landing hard on his feet. Tall Shadow joined him.

Gray Wing turned to study the slopes. “Every side’s covered in bushes expect that one,” he pointed out. “That’s how I’ll enter. So Clear Sky can see me arrive.”

Tall Shadow’s eyes widened. “Wait. Are you planning to go alone?”

Gray Wing frowned. “Of course. I asked Clear Sky to meet me, not us.”

“It’s too dangerous.” Tall Shadow’s voice was firm. “Do you think Clear Sky will leave his people at home?”

Gray Wing opened his mouth but the words got stuck in his throat. He hadn’t asked Gray Wing to come alone. He’d simply assumed he would. But Gray Wing had to show his trust. “I will face him alone.”

Tall Shadow narrowed her eyes. “No. At least let Thunder and I come with you.”

“Do you think Clear Sky would hurt me?”

Tall Shadow’s eyes were dark. “I hardly know Clear Sky anymore. Besides, you’ll be in for an earful if Turtle Tail finds out you’re going alone.”

“Fair point. You and Thunder can come with me.” Remembering Turtle Tail, he headed for the slope. “We should get home now.”

Tall Shadow followed Gray Wing back across the moor. Already, he could see the dip of the hollow, surrounded by heather. Was Turtle Tail waiting for him? His heart fluttered at the thought.


	18. Chapter 18

“You want to distract Tom?” Thunder stared at Lighting Tail with wide eyes. “How?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Lightning Tail said.

The sun was sinking beneath the horizon.

Lightning Tail’s eyes glittered. “We know Thomas is vain and selfish. We can take advantage of that.”

“How?” Thunder asked. “That’s probably why he took the children in the first place.”

“But what if we convince the children to leave by themselves?” Lightning Tail suggested.

“Their mother is dead,” Thunder pointed out. “If they find that out, they might think Thomas is their only choice.”

“But why make them choose between mother and father?” River spoke up. “Wouldn’t it be better to have them choose between village life and tribe life?”

Thunder thought for a moment. “They love living on the moor,” he said. “They love hunting and playing in the grass. It wouldn’t be too hard to convince them to leave.”

Lightning Tail nodded. “Sparrow Fur’s been on the moor her whole life.” He glanced toward the house. “That house must feel so crowded and small.”

“Not to mention it’s ugly,” River muttered.

Lightning Tail suddenly raised his head. “Is taking them back to the moor the right thing to do? Their mother is dead.”

“Yes.” Thunder didn’t miss a beat. The moorfolk had always cared for them. Gray Wing had always cared for them.

Lightning Tail nodded. “Okay. We’ll need to get back to the house. While I distract Thomas, you get to the kids and talk to them.” He looked to River. “You’ll help, right?”

“Of course,” River said with narrowed eyes. “Thomas causes nothing but trouble every time he steps out of his house. He deserves to be riled up a bit.”

Lightning Tail whipped around and marched back toward Thomas’ house.

Thunder jogged to catch up. “You have a plan, right?”

“I’ll make him jealous.”

“How?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Lightning Tail said. “You just worry about the kids.” He came right back up to the door and knocked as River had.

This time, Pebble Heart opened the door. “Hi!”

Thomas appeared behind his son and pushed the boy back into the house. “What now?”

“We just wanted to say good-bye before we left,” Lightning Tail said.

Thunder nodded. “Yes. After all, this could be the last time we see these three.” He looked down with a smile as the children bundled together, staring up at him. “Everyone will miss you on the moor.”

“It’s a shame, really,” Lightning Tail said. “I wanted to teach you how to hit birds out of the sky.”

Sparrow Fur blinked. “Papa promised he’d teach us how to hunt.”

“Of course he will,” Thunder said enthusiastically.

“I wonder if you’ll be given new names,” River said.

“Yes,” Lightning Tail said cheerfully. “If you live in the village, I’d imagine they’d want to give you a villager name.”

Sparrow Fur’s eyes widened. “But I like my name.”

Thunder faltered for a moment. This seemed cruel. But it had to be done if they were to get the kids back without a fight. He kneeled down to Pebble Heart’s level. “Cloud Spots will surely miss you,” he said.

Pebble Heart’s eyes widened. “I still want to learn more from him.”

“Stop that,” Thomas growled.

“We’re only saying good-bye,” Sparrow Fur said, looking up at her father with wide eyes.

“Actually, one more thing before we go,” Lightning Tail said. Before Thomas could decline, he pushed past and stepped into the house. “We’ll need to inspect this, place to make sure it’s good enough for these kids.”

Thomas glared and hurried after him into the shadows.

Thunder and River watched in amazement as Lightning Tail walked around the house with a cheerful grin, surveying every speck.

“Wow!” Lightning Tail said. “This place is nice! You know, I might just stay here. Keep an eye on the kids, you know?”

“No!” Thomas growled. “Savages are not welcome in my house!” He lurched out a hand and grabbed the collar of Lightning Tail’s shirt, pulling him close. Lightning Tail didn’t even flinch.

“Don’t hurt Lightning Tail!” Owl Eyes wailed.

“Why’s papa being mean?” Sparrow Fur looked up at Thunder. “Lightning Tail is a guest!”

Thunder leaned closer. “You heard him,” he said. “Thomas doesn’t like savages here.”

“Then we’ll just go home with the other savages,” Owl Eyes growled angrily.

Thunder smiled. “Okay. We’ll take you home, then.”

“Yes!” Sparrow Fur gasped happily.

Thunder rushed her gently. “You’ll have to be quiet, though.”

Owl Eyes cocked his head. “Why?”

“We have to travel through town in the dark,” Thunder told him. “The villagers don’t understand moorfolk. They might think we’re going to hurt them, so we have to make sure we don’t startle them. Follow River while I get Lightning Tail. Go on now. Gray Wing is waiting for you.”

But Turtle Tail wasn’t.

“I’m ready.” Sparrow Fur took up position beside River.

“So am I.” Owl Eyes fell in beside her.

“Pebble Heart?” Thunder said. “Are you ready?”

Pebble Heart nodded. “Yes. But you’re coming too, right?”

Thunder smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

“Come on.” River took Sparrow Fur’s hand and stared to lead her out of the house.

“Go. Quickly.” Thunder ushered the boys away. 

Thomas still had Lightning Tail in his grasp, shouting with rage. But Lightning Tail didn’t even flinch.

“Let him go,” Thunder growled. “Now.” He grew his sword and pointed it straight at Thomas’ face.

Surprised, Thomas released Lightning Tail, who dashed over to Thunder’s side. Thunder saw Thomas’ eyes widened as he realized the children had left.

“Don’t move,” Thunder said, slowly backing out of the house. As soon as they were out of the road, he darted down the street, Lightning Tail followed.

“Do you remember the way home?” Lightning Tail called.

Panic surged through Thunder. He couldn’t remember which way Samantha had brought them. Ahead, the path forked.

“Thunder?” Lightning Tail slowed to a halt beside him.

Thunder thought for a long moment, closing his eyes to focus. Through the many intertwining aura trails, he could sense the kids. “This way.” He took the closest route, racing down it.

They rushed through a maze of houses, guided by the strong aura trail of heather and ferns. Finally, they burst out of town right by the Thunderpath were Turtle Tail had died.

A carriage trotted back, pulled along by a trampling monster. 

Lightning Tail stopped beside him. “Can you see River?”

“No.” Thunder darted across the wide path and dived into the bushes. Beyond was open sky and grass.

They’d made it out of town.

“Thomas is following us!” Lightning Tail called.

Thunder glanced over his shoulder to see the burly man across the Thunderpath.

“We can’t risk leading him to the kids!” Lightning Tail said, turning to face the townsfolk.

Thunder stumbled to a halt. “We’ll have to fight him off.”

Thomas stopped once he was across the Thunderpath. “You think you’re so smart, sneaking them away like that.”

“You’re not the only one who can steal children,” Thunder growled.

“They came with me willingly,” Thomas snapped.

Lightning Tail stepped forward. “They belong on the moor.”

“I know where you live,” Thomas growled. “I can come and take them whenever I want.”

Thunder lifted his chin. “I doubt they’ll want to come back. These children have been raised by the tribe. They have tribe blood in their veins.”

“Just like their mother.” Thomas sounded disgusted.

“She had the heart of a mountain lion,” Lightning Tail growled.

“Had?” Thomas cocked his head. “Did something happen to her?”

Grief made Thunder flinch. “She was trampled on the Thunderpath while following you.” He glared at Thomas. 

Hot rage bubbled into his chest as he saw triumph in Thomas’ eyes.

“Will her children thank you for bring them to a home with no mother?” Thomas smirked.

Thunder put a hand on his sword, but Lightning Tail stepped in front of him. “Will they thank you for leading their mother to her death?”

Thomas’ eyes widened.

Lightning Tail went on. “If you ever step foot on the moor again, we’ll gut you,” he said. “Your children will remember you as the murderer who took their mother.”

“If you want, we can gut you now and get it over with,” Thunder growled.

Thomas backed away. “Keep the brats,” he growled. “Let them grow up savage. I don’t care.” He turned and stalked into the darkness.

“Come on.” Lightning Tail turned back to the grass. “Let’s get home.”

They rushed away through the bushes. Beyond, Thunder saw the woodland and marsh. Ahead he could hear a voice.

“My feet are wet,” Owl Eyes complained.

Finally, they came into view. Sparrow Fur turned to gaze at them. “Thunder!” she greeted. “Pebble Heart said we’d make it back to camp before you, but I knew you’d catch him! Did papa come with you?”

Lightning Tail shook his head. “He didn’t want to come,” he said. “He’s staying in his village.”

“Come on!” Pebble Heart called from further ahead. “I want to see mama!”

“There’s the river!” Owl Eyes called happily.

Thunder and Lightning Tail exchanged a glance. How would they tell the kids about their mother?

Heart aching, Thunder followed them to the shore.

The river was a shimmering length beneath the moon.

River nodded to Lightning Tail. “You were brave distracting Thomas like that.”

“So you were,” Lightning Tail said. “You didn’t have to help, yet you did. We couldn’t have done this without you.”

Thunder nodded. “Yes. Thank you, River. We can take it from here.”

“It was no problem. Take care now!”

“Bye, River!” Sparrow Fur called.

As River walked away in the direction of his island, the kids talked among themselves.

“We’ll be home soon,” Pebble Heart said.

“I can’t wait to tell mama and Gray Wing the adventure we had!” Sparrow Fur said excitedly.

Thunder nearly tripped over himself.

Turtle Tail would never hear about the adventure they had.

Her children would never see her again.


	19. Chapter 19

Gray Wing stared out over the moor, straining to see through the darkness.

The others were still awake as well, even as the moon started to dip towards the horizon. Tall Shadow was pacing in front of the flat rock while Jagged Peak sat with Gray Wing.

Shattered Ice stepped out of his hut. He’d gone to bed a while again, but couldn’t seem to sleep. He came to sit beside Cloud Spots and Dappled pelt.

“Thunder will be back soon,” Cloud Spots said. “I’m sure of it.”

“What’s taking so long?” Acorn Fur whined.

Gray Wing stood. “I could go look for them.”

“No, Gray Wing,” Tall Shadow said. “You must wait.”

“They must have gone all the way into town,” Gray Wing fretted.

“Turtle Tail knows her way around,” Jagged Peak said. “She’ll bring them back.”

“But what if Thomas has persuaded her to stay?” Gray Wing said. “What if he’s threatened to hurt the children if she doesn’t?”

Jagged Peak glanced at him. “Do you really think Turtle Tail would let that happen? Or Thunder, for that matter.”

Suddenly, the heather rustled.

“Mama!” Owl Eyes was the first one to reach camp.

Gray Wing dashed out to meet them. Thunder and Lightning Tail flanked the tree kids. “You’re back!” Joy flooded through him.

“Mama!” Sparrow Fur raced hast him into camp.

Pebble Heart chased after her. “You’ll never believe it!’

Owl Eyes skidded to a halt in the middle of the hollow. “We went into town. We went to the old house.” He called for his mother again, walking over to their hut.

“Mama?” Sparrow Fur stumbled. “Where are you?” She looked around. “Is she still out looking for us.”

Gray Wing stared at Thunder. Why did he look so miserable? “Where is she?” Had they not met up to search for the children.

“She’s dead, Gray Wing.”

Gray Wing didn’t blink. “That’s not funny, Thunder,” he growled. “Don’t joke about things like that.” He started to push past. “I’ll go find her.

Lightning Tail shook his head. “We found her body in the Thunderpath. She’d been trampled. We had to leave her behind.”

“Leave her?” Gray Wing was struggling through a haze of disbelief.

“Killed?” Owl Eyes’ gasp made him turn. The boy was staring with wide, horrified eyes.

Sparrow Fur blinked. “She isn’t coming home?”

Pebble Heart moved closer to his sister. His voice cracked as he spoke. “She’ll never come home again.”

Rage flared through Owl Eyes. “Why did you bring us here?” he growled, marching up to Thunder. “You took us away from our father, but our mother’s not even here!”

Thunder froze, eyes wide with pain.

“Turtle Tail would have wanting you to grow up here,” Lightning Tail said. “She wanted us to bring you back.”

“You brought us back to nothing!” Owl Eyes eyes shouted.

Gray Wing flinched. “You have me,” he said softly. “I see you all as my own children. I’m here.”

Owl Eyes turned on him, his eyes wide with pain and grief. He whimpered, then collapsed to his knees, sobbing into his hands. Gray Wing hurried forward and knelt in front of him, taking the boy into his arms. They sank into the grass. Pebble Heart and Sparrow Fur hurried over, joining in the massive embrace.

Gray Wing’s voice cracked as he spoke. He had to speak quietly, or risk the tears flowing over. “I’ll look after you,” he murmured. “I’m so glad to have you home.” His heart felt like it had splintered, pulsing nothing but misery through him.

“I’m so sorry.” Tall Shadow’s voice was gentle from behind him. But Gray Wing didn’t separate from his adopted family. He was faintly aware of the others stepping closer.

“I’m sorry,” Hawk Swoop said.

“She was so full of love,” Acorn Fur said.

As the others stepped away, only Rainswept Flower remained.

“Turtle Tail loved you very much,” Rainswept Flower whispered. “She was so happy when you returned the feeling.”

“I wish I realized how much she meant to me sooner,” Gray Wing murmured.

“It was enough,” Rainswept Flower said.

Gray Wing could feel as the children cried themselves to sleep against his chest. He moved to lay down on the ground and closed his eyes.   
His mind whirled with memories and the image of Turtle Tail’s face. Her voice was like a melody he couldn’t get out of his head. She’s always been there to banish his dark thoughts, to encourage the rest of the tribe in the hardest of times. She’d always been so cheerful and peppy.

But now she was gone.

Gray Wing felt empty inside, like his heart had been ripped out.

He hugged the children closer. They were all that was left of her. He’d raise them as his own, and protect them with his life.

“Gray Wing.”

He was awoken by Rainswept Flower’s soft voice. He blinked awake to the pale light. Was it morning already? It felt like he’d hardly slept, every dream full of his precious Turtle Tail.

He suddenly remembered he’d never asked what happened to her body.

“Rainswept Flower?” He sat up, separating himself from the children. “Did Thunder say what they did with Turtle Tail’s body?”

“He said they buried her beside the Thunderpath,” Rainswept Flower said. “Her grave will be covered in flowers within a few months.”

Gray Wing’s throat tightened. He hoped the grave looked as beautiful as it sounded. Turtle Tail deserved that.


	20. Chapter 20

Thunder watched as Gray Wing paced up and down the clearing. His shadow slid over the grass, sharp and long under the full moon. Thunder tried to catch his eye, but his uncle was deep in his own thoughts.

Was he thinking about Turtle Tail or Clear Sky?

Thunder hoped he was focusing on the meeting.

In the shadows, Owl Eyes was staring blankly into the distance while Sparrow Fur picked through his hair. Pebble Heart’s brown eyes followed Gray Wing as he walked the clearing.

“Are you ready?” Tall Shadow’s voice made Thunder jump.

“Yes,” Thunder said.

“Remember to let Gray Wing do the talking,” Tall Shadow said.

“I know.” Thunder narrowed his eyes. Gray Wing had much more sympathy for Clear Sky than anyone else on the moor. It made Thunder feel guilty.

Should he be sympathetic? Clear Sky was his father. But he pushed away the thought. If Clear Sky wanted sympathy, he should have acted like someone who deserved it.

“When do we leave?”

Tall Shadow gazed around the clearing. Shattered Ice and Hawk Swoop sat together, sharing a mean. Cloud Spots was helping Cyan walk across the clearing. In was the blonde man’s first trip out of the gorse hut. He was hardly limping. Wind Runner sat in the long grass with her newborn in her arms and Gorse Fur beside her.

Thunder winced. Sparrow Fur had been so excited to meet the baby girl. But she hadn’t even glanced in Wind Runner’s direction since returning home.

Tall Shadow raised her voice. “I want all of you to stay in camp until we get back,” she said.

Gorse Fur walked over. “Some of us will stand guard around the hollow,” he said.

Dappled Pelt nodded. “Clear Sky can’t be trusted.” Her tone was dark.

“This is a simple meeting,” Tall Shadow said firmly. “If Clear Sky still has a lick of sense, no one will be harmed.”

Thunder found himself agreeing with Dappled Pelt.

Tall Shadow took a step forward. “Gray Wing.”

Gray Wing jerked his head up, eyes clear as he focused on Tall Shadow. He nodded, then walked toward the heather.

“Gray Wing!” Rainswept Flower called. “Don’t you want to say good-bye?”

Gray Wing glanced at the kits who sat beside Rainswept Flower. “Of course.” He hurried across the clearing, and hugged each of them in turn. “Rest up. I’ll be back before the sun rises.”

Owl Eyes seemed anxiously. “You’ll be okay, right?”

Gray Wing nodded. “Yes. I’m going to meet my brother. And I’ll have Thunder and Tall Shadow will me.”

Sparrow Fur frowned. “You’re going to meet Clear Sky. He’s the meanest, nastiest guy in the world.”

“He’s still my brother,” Gray Wing said softly. He glanced at Pebble Heart. “I’ll see you soon.”

Stars shone in Pebble Heart’s eyes. “Be careful, Gray Wing,” he warned. “There’s danger ahead.”

Gray Wing nodded.

Thunder narrowed his eyes. Was Gray Wing just trying to humor Pebble Heart, or was he really listening to his advice?

He felt uneasy as Gray Wing crossed the clearing and climbed out of camp. He felt a sense of foreboding as he followed. Looking up, the sky was clear and dark, the stars shining down to illuminate the land.

“Come on, Thunder,” Gray Wing called over his shoulder.

Thunder hurried after him. “What did Pebble Heart mean when he said there’s danger ahead?”

“I don't know.” Gray Wing shrugged.

“You don’t know?”

Gray Wing said nothing more as they broke out of the heather patch. Ahead, Gray Wing and Tall Shadow veered to the side, avoiding the quickest route to the four oak trees.

Thunder had to swerve to catch up. He fell back in beside Gray Wing. “I thought we were going to the four oak trees.” He could see the treeline across the shimmering grass.

“We’re entering from one of the side slopes,” Gray Wing explained. “It’s clear of any undergrowth, so Clear Sky won’t be startled when we arrive.”

“Why does it matter?” Thunder growled.

Gray Wing eyed him. “We need Clear Sky to feel calm.”

“I’ll go ahead and see if it’s safe,” Tall Shadow said.

“Don’t enter the hollow until we get there,” Gray Wing called as she rushed ahead.

“Shouldn’t we stick together?” Thunder felt uneasy as Tall Shadow disappeared into the darkness. What if Clear Sky had set a trap?

“She can take care of herself.” Gray Wing walked on. “And I don’t want to arrive out of breath.”

Thunder glanced at him. “Have your breathing problems return?”

“Somewhat,” Gray Wing said. “But I’ll be fine.”

“Then let me go with her,” Thunder pressed.

Gray Wing shook his head. “Tall Shadow is stealthier than you. She’ll make it there and back without being spotted.”

Thunder sighed. “Hey. Where you taking Pebble Heart seriously back there?”

Gray Wing blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

“You seemed worried when he said danger lies ahead.”

Gray Wing for a moment. Silence stretched over them. “Pebble Heart has strange dreams.”

Thunder frowned. “Maybe he’s eating dinner too late.”

Gray Wing shook his head. “No. Not dreams like that. They’re similar to the ones Stoneteller would have, that warned her of future events and showed her what to do when she was doubtful.”

Thunder’s eyes widened. “So you think Pebble Heart is like Stoneteller?”

“I’m not sure.” Gray Wing marched up the last steep rise and stopped, staring down at the hollow. His chest was heaving from the climb. “But I know he’s special. His dreams, at least. Before Turtle Tail died, he had a dream about death.”

Thunder jolted in surprise. “He saw it coming?”

“He didn’t know it would be Turtle Tail.” Gray Wing sighed. “Don’t tell anyone else I told you about this. I’m waiting for Pebble Heart to grow up some more, so we can fully understand what these dreams are.”

“So why are you telling me?”

“Just in case.”

Thunder felt his heart sink into his stomach. His mouth felt dry. “Pebble Heart had a dream about this meeting, didn’t he?”

Gray Wing started to slide down the slope.

Thunder followed, feeling frustrated. Was there something Gray Wing wasn’t telling him?

Gray Wing stopped just before the slope dipped into the hollow, where Tall Shadow stood. The four oaks were swaying in the wind, their branches making a swishing song, shining silver in the moonlight. In the middle was a huge rock that jutted from the ground. A silhouette sat at the top, and Thunder recognized his father’s confident stature.

“He’s not alone,” Tall Shadow whispered.

Thunder closed his eyes, reaching out his sense. He stiffened. “He’s brought everyone from his camp.”

“Everyone one?” Gray Wing’s eyes were wide.

Falling Feather, Quick Water, Nigel, Blaine...Thunder recognized them all. Along with a few new auras that he didn’t know.

“I don’t see anyone but Clear Sky.”

“They must be hiding,” Thunder said.

“Is it a trap?” Tall Shadow narrowed her eyes.

“Gray Wing!’ Clear Sky’s shout sounded from the hollow. “I can sense you. Along with Thunder and Tall Shadow. Show yourselves!”

Thunder hesitated, but Gray Wing stepped out into the open without missing a beat.

“Calm down,” Gray Wing murmured to Thunder as he descended into the hollow.

“Don’t!” Thunder hissed. “We’re outnumbered.”

“He won’t attack,” Gray Wing said. “He has nothing to gain from it.”

Tall Shadow walked out after him. “Come on, Thunder.”

Thunder didn’t move. “Clear Sky will hurt us just as a sign of power.”

“I don’t think he will.” Gray Wing paused and looked over his shoulder. “Are you coming?”

Thunder took a deep breath. He wasn’t a coward. His uncle needed his support. Forcing himself to relax, he followed them into the open. The ground was muddy when they reached the bottom of the hollow. He could see figures in the shadows, but the moonlight revealed nothing.

Gray Wing up to the foot of the great rock. He slid around the side and climbed up to sit with Clear Sky.

“Come on up!” Clear Sky called.

This felt wrong. Thunder shivered.

“Come on.” Tall Shadow urged him up the rock, then followed.

“What if we do if they attack?” he whispered.

“Hope they don’t.”

Thunder sighed. This was going to be a disaster.

The rock was smooth and still warm from the sun’s heat. Gray Wing sat just a length away from Clear Sky his, legs crossed.

Tall Shadow sat near Clear Sky, her eyes trained on him. “Why did you bring so many people?”

Clear Sky stared back. “Why did Gray Wing bring you?”

Thunder narrowed his eyes. “Because we don’t trust you,” he growled.

“That’s not true,” Gray Wing said quickly. “Clear Sky, I want to thank you for coming.”

Clear Sky lifted his chin. “This meeting is long overdue.”

Thunder was scanning the shadows, searching for movement. He wanted to know exactly where everyone was placed. “Don’t act like this was your idea,” he growled.

“Thunder, that’s enough,” Gray Wing said softly.

“Yes, Thunder, that is enough.” Clear Sky’s eyes flashed in the moonlight.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Thunder snapped.

“Of course.” Clear Sky’s voice was as smooth as silk. “You’re Gray wing’s man. You always have been.”

“That’s not true! I tried to be the son you wanted me to be. But you wanted me to be cruel, just like you. We’ll I’ll never be like you!”

“Thunder!” Gray Wing’s fierce shout made Thunder freeze.

Tall Shadow crossed to rock to sit beside Thunder instead, pulling him away.

“I’m sorry about Thunder,” Gray Wing said. “He’s young and impulsive.”

Thunder swallowed back his rage. Why was Gray Wing apologizing for him?

Gray Wing went on. “You’re right, Clear Sky. We should have scheduled this meeting soon. There’s so many tensions. Let’s start over. Let’s try to remember what it was like when we first arrived here.”

Clear Sky raised an eyebrow.

“You remember, don’t you?” Gray Wing prompted. “The very first time we ate a full meal. Or felt the soft grass. We were so proud to have made it out of the mountains. Remember?”

Clear Sky cocked his head. “I remember the journey was hard. Do you remember what happened to Bright Stream?” His eyes shone like ice. “Arriving here didn’t solve all our problems. We had to fight rogues for food and shelter.”

“At first, maybe,” Gray Wing said. “But what about Wind Runner and Gorse Fur? Clear Sky, half your group is made of rogues. They’re our allies now.”

“Ash was my ally,” Clear Sky sneered.

Gray Wing flinched and Thunder leaned closer. “Ash died defending boundaries that you created!” he growled.

“Thunder!” Tall Shadow pulled him back again. “Stop it. Now isn’t the time.”

Thunder knew she was right, but he couldn’t settle the anger that churned inside him.

She stood and stepped into the middle of the rock. She leaned her head back, letting moonlight bathe her body, making it shimmer. “The stars have watched this place for countless generations. This stone beneath me has stood for endless years.”

Movement flickered in Thunder’s peripheral. He turned to see the forest dwellers slinking out from the shadows. Falling Feather’s white cloak made her clearly vision. Quick Water followed her. Oakley and Shawn hurried closer, exchanging a glance. Blaine, Nigel and Duncan traveled together and stood at the foot of the rock. Everyone inclined their heads to watch Tall Shadow.

“This great rock did not rise from the ground for us to sit on,” Tall Shadow said. “These trees did not grow to give us shelter. The grass does not cover the moor to soften our footsteps.” She looked down at Clear Sky. “The forest did not burn to destroy you.”

Clear Sky shivered.

Tall Shadow went on. “This land belongs to no one. All of us will live here for a few decades, then disappear. It isn’t ours to cut into pieces and pass around like food. We must honor and protect the land that feeds and shelters us and your children. And when the time comes, we will be buried in the ground, and give back to the land what we took from it.”

Quick Water glanced at Falling Feather. Nigel’s eyes were wide with understanding. Oakley was nodding.

Clear Sky’s eyes were wide in admiration as he watched Tall Shadow.

Gray Wing scooted forward on the rock, and held out his hand to Clear Sky. “All we want is peace,” he said. “Will you allow it?”

After a long moment, Clear Sky reached one hand forward to take his brother’s.

“Got you!” A triumphant shout sounded from belong.

Thunder’s heart lurched as he turned. Jackdaw’s Cry was tugging himself out of a push, holding the broken body of a fat pigeon in his grasp.

“How dare you!” Blaine growled. “That belongs to the forest.”

“No one owns these trees.” Jackdaw’s Cry gestured to the four oak trees.

Blaine jumped forward to slap the pigeon from Jackdaw’s Cry’s hands. “That belongs to us! Clear Sky has forbidden you from eating any animals in the forest.”

“Stop!” Gray Wing’s eyes were wide.

“That’s enough,” Clear Sky growled.

Blaine and Jackdaw’s Cry backed away from each other, the pigeon abandoned.

Clear Sky glared at Jackdaw’s Cry. “What are you doing here?”

Blaine answered. “We couldn’t leave him alone with Oliver and Lavender.”

“You think I’d harm defensiveness children?” Jackdaw’s Cry growled. “I’m a father!”

Nigel crossed his arms. “You may be a father, but your mind has been clouded by hungry.”

“And whose fault is that?” Jackdaw’s Cry turned to Clear Sky. “You haven’t let me eat a single mouthful since taking me prisoner.”

“What?” Thunder felt outrage pulse through him. He remembered the piles of rotting meat in the forest camp. They had so much too eat it was going bad, and they couldn’t share one small morsel with Jackdaw’s Cry? “You promised you’d keep him well fed. You said you never wanted to see another person starve ever again.”

Clear Sky turned on him, eyes blazing with fury. “Quiet! You have no right to speak after everything you’ve done!” It wasn’t fury, it was pain. “You’re disloyal and ungrateful. You left Gray Wing to join me, then crawled back.”

Thunder blinked. Disloyal? “You told me it was destiny.”

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “I don’t want a part in your destiny. You betrayed Gray Wing and then you betrayed me. Isn’t that right, brother of mine?” He flared at Gray Wing.

“He hasn’t betrayed me,” Gray Wing protested. “Even if I didn’t want to see him go, I knew he had a right to know his father. We both thought it was for the best.”

Clear Sky huffed. “He can’t be trusted.”

Thunder backed away, trembling. He despised his father, but he didn’t know Clear Sky felt the same.

“I know what you’ve been up to,” Clear Sky growled, drawing closer. “You’ve been preparing the moorfolk for battle!”

“No, I haven’t!” Thunder said defensively. “I’ve been trying to stop a battle. I don’t want to fight.”

Clear Sky didn’t seem to hear him. “I’ve heard of how you turned hunting techniques into fighting moves. Will they thank you encouraging bloodshed? You are nothing, Thunder. You mean nothing, no matter how many times you try to prove yourself.”

Darkness suddenly flooded the clearing. The moon had been covered by huge clouds that swallowed the stars and any other light.

“You should have died with your mother.” Clear Sky’s voice was low and cold.

Thunder gasped with pain, feeling his heart twist.

Clear Sky raised his head and shouted, “Attack!” He lurched forward and shoved Tall Shadow so hard she toppled off the rock, landing hard on her back.

“Tall Shadow!” Thunder called down. He stared in horror as the forest dwellers surrounded her, blades flashing in the limited moonlight.

Jackdaw’s Cry quickly leaped forward to help Tall Shadow up. They stood back to back, lashing at their attackers.

Blaine hurled himself at Tall Shadow. Duncan swung low, aiming for ankles. Shawn caught Tall Shadow with a left hook. She staggered, causing Jackdaw’s Cry to fall all well.

“We have to help them.” Gray Wing sounded panicked.

“Let’s get them up here,” Thunder said. “It’ll be easier to defend ourselves.”

“Then what?”

Thunder stiffened. He didn’t have a plan.

But he needed to think of one quickly if Tall Shadow and Jackdaw’s Cry were to survive.

“That’s right,” Clear Sky said. He was sitting at the edge of the rock with his arms crossed. “Sit back and enjoy the show while your friends die.” He hopped down from the rock.

“Quick!” Thunder followed and Gray Wing landed heavily beside him. They exchanged a glance before joining the battle. He grabbed Blaine and dragged him back. He shouted and turned, ready to strike. Thunder ducked in time to avoid the blow. He staggered forward and Thunder slid toward Shawn, pushing him away.

“Thunder!” Jackdaw’s Cry called, his eyes filled with hope.

“Get to the rock!” Thunder ordered.

Tall Shadow turned to stare at him.

“Watch out!” Thunder called as Oakley threw himself at Tall Shadow.

Tall Shadow spun just in time to block the man’s attack. She used her full weight to force him back, sending him staggering into Quick Water and Nigel. The three toppled to the ground.

Thunder gasped in pain as he felt a jab in his side. He turned to see Duncan, who had just summoned his knife. Thunder drew his sword. But before the two could lunge for each other, Thunder felt someone pulling him back.

“Did you really think you could avoid this battle?” Clear Sky growled.

“This is no battle!” Thunder grunted in pain as Clear Sky threw him to the ground. "This is a slaughter.” He trashed desperately, and spotted Gray Wing pushed Jackdaw’s Cry towards the rock.

“Get to the top!” Gray Wing ordered, then turned back for Tall Shadow.

Thunder writhed in Clear Sky’s grasp. He managed to get his knees to his chest, and kicked out with so much force it sent Clear Sky staggering back, knocking Duncan over as well.

Thunder jumped up just as Tall Shadow raced past him.

“Come on!” Gray Wing shouted, shoving Thunder toward the rock.

Thunder followed Tall Shadow up the rock, scrambling to the top. Jackdaw’s Cry stood, trempling, on the smooth surface. Gray Wing heaved himself up behind them.

“What do we do now?” Tall Shadow’s eyes were wide.

A grunt sounded from below. Thunder looked down to see Duncan climbing his way up. Quickly, Thunder used his foot to smash Duncan’s fingers, making him wail with pain before dropping back to the ground.

“We’re cornered!” Jackdaw’s Cry said.

“They can’t keep us here forever,” Gray wing reasoned.

Clear Sky paced around the rock slowly, always keeping his gaze on them. “Of course we can, Gray Wing,” he called up. “Well, just until you starve.”

Thunder looked up at the oak branches swaying a few lengths away. “We need to get help.”

Jackdaw’s Cry glanced at him, then up at the branches. “I don’t suppose the birds would teach us how to fly?”

“If I could just get back to camp, I could get the others,” Thunder murmured.

“If you jump down, they’ll chase after you,” Tall Shadow said. “If you catch you, you’re dead.”

Gray Wing narrowed his eyes. “You think you could climb out of here?”

Thunder nodded. “If I could get into that tree and climb down, it could get to camp. But I’ll have to do it without them noticing. Can you buy me time?”

“We’ll distract them,” Gray Wing said.

“Be careful, Thunder,” Tall Shadow warned. “Good luck.”

Thunder nodded.

Gray Wing walked to the edge of the rock. “Look at your leader,” he growled. “Does he make you proud? While he sits and watches, you do his bidding by killing and terrorizing.

“How dare you?” Clear Sky growled.

Everyone turned their gaze to Clear Sky. At that moment, Thunder leaped for the branch. He grunted softly when he landed his his chest, but managed to heave himself up before anyone noticed.

He peered through the leaves.

No one had noticed. Clear Sky was walking around his people. “Don’t listen to the man who only left the mountains to follow his brothers. He was born to follow. But I was born to lead!”

Thunder crept along the branch, scooting carefully. It thickened near the trunk and he paused to stand in the crook, relieved that another branch was half a length away. He stepped down onto it, then to the next branch. He tried to aim for sturdy branches that wouldn’t shake or creak. Looking down, the slope onto the moor land was several lengths away. He moved along the thin branch. Suddenly, it dipped, then snapped. He hurtled to the ground and landed with a thump.

He sat up, unharmed, although the wind had been knocked from his lungs. He heaved himself up.

“Where’s Thunder?” Clear Sky’s alarmed shout sounded from the clearing.

“He’s gone!”

“Where’d he go!”

Thunder glanced down into the clearing. The forest dwellers were scanning the clearing.

Thunder jumped up and raced onto the moor.

“He’s heading for the moor!” Shawn shouted.

Thunder sprinted, cresting the slope. Angry shouts sounded from behind. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Duncan and Blaine chasing after him, along with the others.

Thunder pushed on as hard as he could, panicked.

Duncan was gaining on him. Lean with long legs, the rogue was fast. Thunder would never outrun him.

But if Thunder was caught, the others would surely die as well.

He scanned the moorside and spotted a dip in the grass. A rabbit burrow?

His mind flashed through memories of the moorfolk talking of their secret escape routes all throughout the moor.

The forest dwellers didn’t know about them. Would Duncan dare to follow?

Chest burning with effort, Thunder skidded to a halt and dived headfirst into the tunnel. He heaved himself as deep as he could, then managed to turn enough to lay on his back with his legs pressing against one wall and his head on the other.

He pushed deeper and felt the tunnel grow damp. He didn’t know where this one led, but he had to keep following it.

If he didn’t, Gray Wing and the others would die.

They’d gone to the hollow to talk, not battle. How could Clear Sky betray his own brother?

He could hear shouting outside the tunnel entrance.

“You’re no man! You’re a rabbit!”

“Come out and fight, you coward!”

Blaine and Duncan kneeled at the entrance, guarding it. At least they weren’t following.

He yelped in surprised as the tunnel suddenly dipped steeply downward. He remembered Gray Wing once warning him never to follow a downward slope unless he’d be able to retrace his steps.

There was no time to follow that advice now. He just prayed this tunnel would lead towards camp.

“We’ll guard the entrance,” Duncan growled from outside. “If he comes back out, we’ll be waiting for him.”

The tunnel was completely straight. It led down a constantly slope. Thunder slid down it. At the bottom, it was tall enough for him to get into a crouch. Here, the tunnel flattened out and widened.

Thunder halted, sensing dirt close to his face. He was blind in the darkness, but reaching out with either arm showed two separate tunnels branching off.

One tunnel smelled dry and musty, while the other was damp and fresh.

Gray Wing had once told him never to follow stale air.

Thunder crawled into the damp tunnel, his hands and knees quickly being soaked with mud. Hope flashed through him.

The tunnel started to curve. He followed the bend and found that it doubled back. Would it take him away from camp? 

The tunnel started to narrow. Without a few lengths, earth was pressing in on all sides. He was forced to scoot along on his stomach.

Fear made him shudder. But this air was still fresh. It must lead to an exit somewhere. He dragged himself forward and found himself in an open space. He sighed in relief.

Thunder stood in the cave and looked around. Had he been in this tunnel before?

Gray Wing had taken him through the tunnel system before, but that was many years ago. The moorfolk knew these tunnels as well as they knew themselves.

Thunder suddenly felt bitter. If only he hadn’t joined Clear Sky, he could have spent more time learning these routes. He might have made it back to camp by now.

He hurried through the darkness, hands outreached. His heartbeat quickened as he spotted a light ahead. But how? The tunnel hadn’t sloped upward. It still felt like he was many lengths underground. He hurried toward the brightness. As he approached, he realized moonlight was seeping through a crack in the earth, along with the scent of grass and dew.

He rushed towards it, but a scuffling sound made him stiffen. Fur brushed the earth and Thunder’s eyes widened as he heard a growl.

Bear!

He backed back. Was this a bear’s den? Heavy paws pounded the ground from the shadows. Beady eyes glinted in the moonlight.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to-”

Claws churned up the earth as the bear lunged for him. Fighting back panic, Thunder turned and raced back along the tunnel. As it narrowed around him, he dove through the mud, hauling himself under the dipping ceiling. Jaws snapped behind him and the bear roared angrily.

But the bear was too big to fit through.

Thunder heaved himself through the narrow tunnel and broke out into the other side.

He stopped, chest heaving, trembling like a trapped rabbit. He listened as the bear snorted and lumbered away.

Blaine and Duncan guarded the entrance. A bear blocked his way. There was only one other way to go.

He raced back to the split paths and headed down the other tunnel. Ignoring the stale air, he crawled through the darkness as quickly as he could, bracing for the dead end. But the tunnel went on and on, twisting and turning in every direction. The ground began to slope up and sharp night air filled his senses. There must be an opening ahead. He kept going until he could see moonlight and raced for it.

He gasped for air, hauling himself onto the grass.

A cool breeze ruffled his hair. Relief washed through him. Above, the clouds had cleared and the moon shone brightly. The hillside was covered in heather and gorse and Thunder recognized a dip in the earth.

He raced for the hollow, leaping over swaths of grass and heather.

Every head turned to stare as he skidded to a halt in the middle of the clearing.

“Thunder!” Lightning Tail jumped up. But Thunder ignored him, heading for Gray Wing’s hut.

He stopped in the entrance way. Owl Eyes, Sparrow Fur and Pebble Heart sat around Rainswept Flower. They all stared at him with wide eyes.

Thunder went right to Pebble Heart. “What was your dream?” he demanded.

“Thunder, what’s going on?” Rainswept Flower questioned.

“Where’s Gray Wing?” Sparrow Fur asked.

“He’s still in the hollow,” Thunder explained hastily. “What was your dream, Pebble Heart?”

Owl Eyes moved to shield his younger brother. “Leave him alone!”

“It’s okay.” Pebble Heart shooed Owl Eyes away and looked up at Thunder. “Did Gray Wing tell you about it?”

“Thunder!” Shattered Ice’s voice sounded from outside. Everyone was gathering.

“Where are the others?” Gorse Fur asked uneasily.

Thunder turned to him. “They’re in trouble!” He looked around the anxious gazes staring at him. Were they prepared to fight? “I came to get help.”

“Help?” Gorse Fur murmured.

Shattered Ice narrowed his eyes. “I knew Clear Sky couldn’t be trusted.”

“His heart is rotten,” Cyan growled.

Thunder turned to Pebble Heart. “What was your dream about?” He lowered his voice.

Pebble Heart gazed up at him. “I saw fighting beneath a big rock.”

“How did it end?”

Pebble Heart looked away. “I don’t know.” He shook his head in confusion. “I saw bright lights and many, many people. It didn’t make any sense.”

Thunder grunted in frustration.

“I’m sorry,” Pebble Heart said.

“It’s not your fault.” Thunder turned away and rushed across the clearing. He climbed onto the flat rock. It felt smooth and strange beneath him.

He stared down at the moorfolk. “Clear Sky has betrayed us!”

“Really?” Shattered Ice growled. “I never would have guessed-”

“He brought all his people with him. Too many to count. Even rogues I’ve never seen before. Tall Shadow, Gray Wing and Jackdaw’s Cry are stranded in the hollow. I don’t know how long they can hold off Clear Sky’s peoples. I’m going back to help them. Please! Will any of you come with me?”

Gorse Fur stepped forward, head held high. “I will!”

“Count me in!” Shattered Ice stood.

“Me too!” Lightning Tail called.

“So am I!” Cyan’s blue eyes sparkled. “If there’s a fight against Clear Sky, I want to be there!”

“We’ll all go!” Acorn Fur called.

Thunder shook his head. “Someone has to stay behind with Wind Runner and the children.” He waited for someone to offer.

Rainswept Flower met his gaze without a word. Jagged Peak stepped out form the shadows, looking determined. Dappled Pelt joined Cloud Spots and stared at Thunder.

Everyone wanted to fight.

“You are all brave,” he said. “And I’ll be honored to fight beside you, but someone- at least one person- must stay behind.” What if they were all slaughtered? Wind Runner would be alone with no one but her baby and Turtle Tail’s children. They’d wait forever for someone to come home, but no one would. “Jagged Peak. You’ll be more use here.”

Jagged Peak glared back at him stubbornly. “But I want to fight!”

Thunder turned to Dappled Pelt. “Wind Runner and the children need you.”

Dappled Pelt narrowed her eyes. “But-”

“I’ll stay,” Cloud Spots said. “Dappled Pelt is younger and stronger than me. I’ll stay behind.”

“Jagged Peak?” Thunder turned back to his uncle.

“I’m coming with you!” Jagged Peak growled, limping forward. He was muscular, Thunder would admit, but slow. He’d be gutted as soon as he set foot in the hollow.

“I know you’re strong, Jagged Peak,” Thunder told him. “And brave. But this could be a fight to the death. Clear Sky will take advantage of your weakness.” He winced with guilt at the hurt look in Jagged Peak’s eyes. “Your strength is guarding the children. And you hunt better than you can fight, in case...we don’t come back. Wind Runner and the children need you here.”

Jagged Peak held his gaze, then sat back in defeat. “Fine.”

“Thank you,” Thunder sighed.

“Tell Clear Sky I’d fight to the death at your side,” Jagged Peak growled. “But I wouldn’t lift a finger to help him.”

“I’ll tell him,” Thunder promised.

Sparrow Fur looked up at Rainswept Flower anxiously. “Are you going with Thunder?”

Rainswept Flower nodded. “I must help Gray Wing.”

“What if you don’t come back?” Sparrow Fur whimpered.

Like Turtle Tail.

Thunder jumped down from the rock and hurried toward them. “Gray Wing needs us,” he told her softly.

Sparrow Fur stared up at him. “Will you bring him home?”

“I promise.”

“I want to come, too,” Owl Eyes said.

“You’re too young,” Thunder said.

Owl Eyes scowled. “But I know how to fight.”

“Let’s go!” Shattered Ice called, hopping over the heather.

Overhead, clouds surged toward moon, traveling on a high wind. Thunder felt it whipping his hair as he followed Shattered Ice, breaking into a run.

“I’m coming too!”

Wind Runner’s shout made him freeze. He turned, shocked to see the woman racing out of camp.

Gorse Fur halted as well. “What about Moth Flight?”

Wind Runner held her ground. “Our daughter is small, but strong,” she growled. “Besides, she’ll have Jagged Peak and Cloud Spots.”

Gorse Fur didn’t look convinced.

Wind Runner was determined. “Don’t try to stop me. I want our daughter to grow up somewhere safe, and the moor will never be safe as long as Clear Sky is in power.”

Thunder eyed her. “We have enough orphans already,” he said grimly.

“She won't be orphaned,” Gorse Fur said. “I won’t let her die.”

Wind Runner smiled at her husband. “Thank you,” she murmured.

“Come on,” Thunder said. The others were already approaching the hollow.

Hawk Swoop was the first to reach the hollow. Lightning Tail, Rainswept Flower and Shattered Ice were right behind her. Acorn Fur and Dappled Pelt walked up the slope while Cyan peered into the hollow.

The hollow was completely silent. Had the battle already ended? He swallowed back his dread as he reached the top of the slope.  
Clouds had swallowed the moon, bathing the land in darkness. Thunder strained to see through it, squinting. Beneath the branches of the oaks, he could make out three figures on the great rock.

“Welcome back, Thunder.” Clear Sky’s shout rang out from below.

Thunder froze. His father was staring up at him.

“You seem afraid,” Clear Sky sneered.

“I’m not scared of you, if that’s what you think!” Thunder growled.

“Then why do you have so many people with you?”

“This is the rescue party.”

Clear Sky lifted his head. “Then come rescue them.”

Thunder stared at him for a moment longer, then raised his voice to the stars. “Attack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ on a bike this is the longest chapter yet! This was eleven and a half pages on google docs and my fingers hurt.


	21. Chapter 21

Shrieks sounded around the clearing as the moorfolk raced into the hollow.

Thunder ducked as Duncan swiped at him, dodging between the man’s legs and tripping him.

“You won’t win this battle!” Duncan growled. “You’re outnumbered- and we’ve trained for this.”

“At least we know what we’re fighting for!” Thunder glanced at the great rock. Gray Wing had leaped down into battle and landed on Taylor. The woman screamed with rage. Jackdaw’s Cry landed beside her and Tall Shadow slid into the sea of fighting.

Pain slashed through Thunder’s face. Duncan had got a clean cut on his cheek. His blood dripped down his face onto the earth. He dodged low and grabbed Duncan’s arm, taking him to the ground. Duncan grabbed onto him as well, twisting his arm back. Thunder wriggled away just before Duncan could snap his arm.

“Get off him!” Lightning Tail shouted, bowling into Duncan. Thunder jumped up and saw Lightning Tail dragging Duncan away.

“Are you okay?” Lightning Tail asked Thunder.

Thunder nodded, although blood was running down his face. “Yeah,” he said.

“They’ll fight us to the death!”

“Then we’ll have to make sure they die first.” Fury pulsed through Thunder as the scanned the battle. Dappled pelt was on the defensive side against a long-haired rogue. Shattered Ice had been pinned by a muscular woman. Wind Runner and Quick Water fought with their fists. Gray Wing had backed into the shadows of the great rock while Taylor slashed at him. Gray Wing fought back and sent the woman staggering.

Blaine darted for Gray Wing. The short man’s eyes flashed with hatred as he caught Gray Wing in a side hook that send him to the ground.

“That’s for my brother, you murderer!” Blaine jumped onto Gray Wing’s back. “You killed Ash!”

Taylor lurched forward to help Blaine hold Gray Wing down. She held her stone club high, ready to bring it down on the back of Gray Wing’s head.

Thunder dived forward. “Gray Wing!’ Panic pounded in his chest. He grabbed Taylor by the shoulders and threw her to one side. She landed clumsily in front of Shattered Ice, who glanced down at her, then raised a foot to stomp at her.

Thunder backed away as Gray Wing threw Blaine off and stood.

“Thanks,” Gray Wing said. Blood was welling from a stab in his side. He had a cut on his forehead that was bleeding into his eye.

Thunder knew he himself was covered in blood and bruises. The air was rich with the stench of blood and the screaming of battle. “We’re not finished yet.”

“I’m not finished until Gray Wing is dead!” Blaine raced back to them, his dagger glinting in the moonlight. A dark hair man had joined his side. Blaine leaped at Gray Wing and Thunder put his arms to defensively as the man attacked. Together, he and Gray Wing fought off their attackers, gaining the higher ground. Gray Wing knocked Blaine to the side with a stabbing punch. He staggered into Gorse Fur, who turned and delivered a harsh blow.

Thunder’s muscles burned with effort as he tried to stand his ground against the man. Finally, he lost his balance and fell back. The man dropped heavily onto him and Thunder screamed in agony as the man raked his torso with a blade.

Gray Wing heaved the man off, wrestling him to the ground. Beyond them, Rainswept Flower was fighting off two men who were much bigger than her, being driven back.

He moved towards her, but a shout of agony made him turn.

Wind Runner!

Nigel had pinned her to the ground, raising his blade for a killing blow.

“No!” Gorse Fur threw Blaine to the side and raced for Wind Runner. He ran straight into Nigel, knocking him across the clearing with a thump and shout of pain. Wind Runner jumped up beside Gorse Fur. Together they drove Nigel to the edge of the clearing. Eyes wide his panic, he ducked past them and into the safety of the other forest dwellers.

Suddenly, Thunder felt a shove at his side. He turned to see Oakley. “Stop!”

“This is our territory!” Oakley shouted. “We’ll fight to the death to defend it!”

“The hollow is no man’s land!” Thunder argued. Hadn’t Oakley once begged him to stop Clear Sky from starting more fights? “I thought you didn’t want to fight or kill!”

“Drastic times call for drastic measures.” Oakley lashed out, catching Thunder’s chin.

Thunder backed away. How had Clear Sky persuaded these people to fight so fiercely?

Tall Shadow suddenly appeared between them, shoving Oakley away. The young man’s eyes were wide as Tall Shadow jumped on him. Thunder froze, watching in horror as Tall Shadow pinned Oakley to the ground and stabbed her spear into his chest.

Oakley screamed in pain, then fell still.

Tall Shadow stood up, ripping her bloodied spear out of his heart. Blood pooled around his lifeless body.

Thunder’s mouth felt dry. He’d told Lightning Tail to fight to the death, yet he hadn’t actually imagined it would happen. He stared at Oakley’s corpse, his eyes still wide open and holding the last traces of surprise.

“You killed him.”

“So?” Tall Shadow spun around, looking for a new target. “These people will show no mercy. We must kill or be killed.”

Rainswept Flower was on her back, a brown haired man pining her shoulders to the ground. Thunder prepared to help, but Acorn Fur already there, charging into the man and bowling him over. Rainswept Flower climbed to her feet.

Lightning Tail screamed. Acadia had him in her grasp, pulling his head backward and preparing to break his neck. Shouting, Lightning Tail twisted and swung his axe at her shoulder.

Acadia screamed and let go.

Cyan shouted from across the clearing. Thunder turned to see the burly man pressed against an oak tree, blood welling from his mouth as Duncan punched him over and over. Finally, Cyan ducked and bowled Duncan over. They went back and forth, aiming for killing blows but missing every time.

Thunder stared with wide eyes. This didn’t make sense. Why did everyone want to kill each other? A shriek made him blink. 

Duncan had knocked Cyan to the ground. He slit the man’s throat with his knife. Cyan jerked once before falling limp, blood streaming from the wound in his throat.

Tall Shadow was right.

It was kill or be killed.

Falling Feather was chasing Acorn Fur, her blade at the ready, her eyes full of hatred. She leaped at the young girl.

She was going to kill her own niece.

“Get off her!’ Thunder leaped at Falling Feather and dragged her away from Acorn Fur. She twisted, swinging her spear, but Thunder threw her away just in time.

Clear Sky’s white and gray cloak caught his attention as he flashed toward Rainswept Flower. He hit her so hard it sent her flying.

Thunder wanted to rush to her side, but he was too busy holding Falling Feather down.

“Is this worth it?” Clear Sky growled to Rainswept Flower.

“What do you mean?” Rainswept Flower stood up.

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “Are you ready to die just to stop me from making borders?”

“You’ll keep stealing land unless we stop you!” Rainswept Flower accused.

“Stealing land?” Clear Sky gritted his teeth. “I’m protecting my people from starvation.”

Rainswept Flower glanced around the clearing. “No one has starved since we came down from the mountains. There’s more food than we know what to do with. Wanting more is just greedy.”

Clear Sky lunged at her with a battle cry, grabbing her around the neck. She flailed in his grasp as he squeezed. Within a minute, she was hanging limp. He held her like that for a few more seconds, then dropped her to the ground.

Clear Sky was breathing heavy, standing over her lifeless body. “I’m not greedy. I’m strong.”

Thunder stared for a long moment. Everything else seemed to disappear but Clear Sky’s triumphant look and Rainswept Flower’s corpse. Falling Feather wriggled out from beneath him, then backed away. He barely heard her shouting something at him.

Clear Sky looked as if he considered killing Rainswept Flower an achievement. He’d rejected Jagged Peak and left Cyan to die just because they were injured.

Just because he thought they were weak.

Cyan had given his life defending the people who cared for him. Jagged Peak was guarding the children, and would fight to the death if it meant protecting them. Rainswept Flower just wanted her friend back.

Clear Sky had caused nothing but misery. He’d driven away anyone who’d loved him. And for what? Just because his wife and unborn child had died.

But he’d gotten a new wife. He’d gotten a new son who’d actually been born. Yet he hadn’t raised a finger to keep them safe.

Thunder stalked toward his father, eyes blazing with fury, hands curled into fists.

“You killed her!” A dark cloak raced past him as Gray Wing barreled into Clear Sky. “You killed Rainswept Flower!”

Clear Sky staggered back, his eyes cold. “If I hadn’t, someone else would have.”

Gray Wing leaped at him again.

Clear Sky ducked, but Gray Wing was ready. He landed on his brother, punching him in the cheek. Clear Sky growled in pain and returned the favor.

Gray Wing tried to dodge, but Clear Sky grabbed him and threw him to the ground. He jumped onto his older brother, holding him down. “Why must you challenge everything I do?” he demanded. “Why can’t you just let me do what I want? All you had to do was accept my borders. But now you’ve created a war!”

“You’ve betrayed your family and friends,” Gray Wing grunted. “The people who traveled with you from the mountains- they’re dying because you pushed them away. You’re the one build walls, Clear Sky. You’re the one who caused this!”

Clear Sky stumbled back and Gray Wing scrambled up.

“I’m glad Storm is dead,” Gray Wing growled. “So she won’t have to see what you’ve done.”

Clear Sky’s blue eyes darkened. “How dare you speak her name!” He threw himself at Gray Wing.

Thunder rushed forward, but someone had grabbed him. He turned to see Falling Feather. “I’m not finished with you,” she growled.

Thunder staggered back. “Gray Wing!” He called out, landing with a thump on his back. Falling Feather was on him in a second. “You traveled from the mountains with both of them.” He pointed to Gray Wing and Clear Sky. “You can’t let them kill each other!”

Falling Feather thrust her face into his. Her eyes were narrowed his hatred and she raked her blade down his torso.

Pain and blood welled up from the wound. She was going to gut him! As terror rose inside him, Falling Feather suddenly pulled back with a gasp of surprise.

Jackdaw’s Cry had knocked her over.

Thunder sat up, but Nigel was standing over him.

“I’ll finish you off,” he growled.

“Get out of my way!” He couldn’t let Falling Feather and Jackdaw’s Cry fight. They were siblings, just like Gray Wing and Clear Sky. This was wrong!

Nigel didn’t budge, pushing Thunder back to the ground. Thunder darted out from beneath him.

Nigel held onto his cloak.

“Let go, Nigel!” he growled.

“Never!”

Thunder turned and lashed out out with sword. Nigel gasped and let go, hands going to his bleeding throat. He fell to the ground, blood spurting out of the wound.

Nigel stared up at him, eyes glazed.

Thunder froze. Had he killed him? “Dappled Pelt! Help him!” How could he live with himself if he’d taken the life of another?

The blonde woman raised her head. Blood stained her face and hands. At her feet, a rogue lay panting and bleeding. She came over to crouch beside Nigel. “It’s okay. You didn’t cut deep enough.”

Shaking with relief, Thunder started back towards Gray Wing.

“No!” Falling Feather’s horrified echoed through the clearing. He glanced over to see Jackdaw’s Cry had stabbed through his sister’s stomach. But a closer rolled revealed that Falling Feather had also stabbed into her brother’s. They gave each other a glazed, terrified look, then fell over, lifeless.

Thunder’s eyes widened in horror. They’d killed each other!

“Clear Sky, no!” Acorn fur called in a panic.

Clear Sky was standing over Gray Wing, an arrow in his bow, pointed straight at Gray Wing’s eye. “Surrender.”

Gray Wing was gasping for air, his chest heaving. “Never.” He tried to push the arrow away, but Clear Sky was stronger.

“Surrender!” Clear Sky growled, pulling back his bow.

Gray Wing pushed himself away. “Do it,” he rasped. “Kill me. Kill me, and watch the wife drain from my eyes. Then the stars will know that you won.”

Clear Sky held his gaze. “Don’t make me do this, brother.” His voice was shaking. “I just wanted everyone to be safe. The borders were meant to protect us and make sure everyone had enough to eat.”

Gray Wing staggered to his feet, but Clear Sky kept the arrow level with his brother’s eye. “You just want power,” he wheezed. “You always have. You’re so desperate and greedy, you’ll kill your own brother if it means getting what you want.”

A strange light came into Clear Sky’s eyes. With a shout, he aimed the arrow at the ground and let it fly, stabbing in the earth right by his own foot.

He turned and gazed into the clearing. More terror came into his eyes as he noticed the dead bodies that littered the clearing. Those who had survived were staggering and lashing out weakly. If they didn’t kill each other, they’d die of exhaustion.

“Stop!” Clear Sky shouted. “The battle is over!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick momento for all the fallen  
> Oakley, early twenties. Dirty blonde hair, amber eyes, beige skin, 5'7". Stabbed by Tall Shadow.  
> Cyan, early forties. Bleach blonde hair, electric blue eyes, pale skin, 6'3", burn on the back of his right leg. Throat slit by Duncan.  
> Rainswept Flower, mid thirties. Long chocolate hair, cornflower blue eyes, almond skin, 5'3". Choked to death by Clear Sky.  
> Jackdaw's Cry, early thirties. Black hair, sapphire blue eyes, chestnut skin, 5'11". Stabbed by Falling Feather.  
> Falling Feather, early thirties. Bleach blonde hair, sky blue eyes, dark skin, 5'2". Stabbed by Jackdaw's Cry.  
> Hawk Swoop, early thirties. Orange hair, russet brown eyes, dark skin, 5'8". Killed by a rogue.
> 
> Rest in pieces.
> 
> Oh yeah and probably like three or four of Clear Sky's new rogues they probably died to but no one cares about them.


	22. Chapter 22

How was he fit to lead if he couldn’t even kill?

“Clear Sky?” Blaine was staring at him.

Clear Sky turned to him, his eyes glazed. “Go home.”

“It’s over?” Duncan called.

“Did we win?” Shawn approached his leader.

“No one won!” Clear Sky snapped.

“I guess it’s time to go back to camp,” Blaine said. He turned and headed for the slope towards the trees.

Clear Sky scanned the clearing. He spotted Thunder picking his way between the dead bodies. Finally, his gaze landed on a woman with orange hair. “Hawk Swoop?” He fell to his knees beside her. “Hawk Swoop, wake up! You can’t be dead!”

Lightning Tail raced to his side with a wail of distress. Acorn Fur took one look at her mother and backed away, stumbling. She brought her hands to her mouth, eyes brimming with tears.

“Mom?” Lightning Tail put a hand on his mother’s shoulder, then shook his head. “No...not you too.” He began shaking with sobs.

Clear Sky had to look away. “They’re acting like children,” he muttered.

“They are children.”

Clear Sky turned to see Gray Wing staggering toward him with a limp.

Gray Wing stopped and nodded toward Hawk Swoop. “They’re her children.”

“Thunder is the son of Storm,” Clear Sky growled.

“Hawk Swoop raised him since he was a baby,” Gray Wing murmured. "She's the only mother he's ever truly known."

Clear Sky’s heart felt like it had been wrapped in thorns. This was all his fault.

He glared at Duncan, who was standing of Oakley’s body. “Did I tell you to go home?” Clear Sky growled. “Leave! Everyone, back to camp!”

“What about our dead?”

“They won’t go anywhere,” Clear Sky said.

Duncan walked across the clearing and gently pushed Dappled Pelt away from Nigel. “We can care for our own.

Duncan help Nigel lean on him, the two wrapping their arms around each others shoulders. Then they slowly made their way toward the slope.

“Cover that wound in clothe,” Dappled Pelt called. “It’ll help stop the bleeding.”

Quick Water eyed her warily as she followed Duncan. Shawn, Taylor and Acadia walked after her, along with the other rogues.

“Gray Wing? Are you okay?”

Shattered Ice had approached and Clear Sky stiffened. He was alone with the moorfolks.

Gray Wing’s chest heaved as he fought for breath. “I’m fine,” he said. “I just need to rest.”

“I’ll find you some coltsfoot.” Dappled Pelt hurried out of the clearing.

“Go with her,” Gray Wing said to Shattered Ice. Then he looked to Lightning Tail. “Go back to the hollow and get Cloud Spots to treat your wounds. Tell the others everything that happened.”

Lightning Tail nodded and separated himself from Hawk Swoop. He slowly lumbered toward Acorn Fur. “Come on,” he said to his sister, pulling her toward the slope.

At that moment, Acorn Fur nearly collapsed onto her brother. Sobs raked her body. “Mom and dad are dead! They’re dead!” she wailed, filling the clearing with her sorrowful moans.

Tall Shadow met Gray Wing in the middle of the clearing. “I’m not leaving you alone with him.” She glared at Clear Sky.

He flinched back.

Thunder raised his head. Tears stained his cheeks. “I’m staying to bury her.”

Gray Wing nodded.

Wind Runner step forward. “I’ll help bury the dead,” she said.

“As will I,” Gorse Fur said.

Clear Sky blinked in surprise. “Why?”

“These were our friends,” Wind Runner said. “We will stay with them until the warmth has drained from their bodies.”

Clear Sky swallowed back his sorrow. This battle was supposed to prove that he was strong and deserved all the land he had. But it had only proven that the moorfolk were just as willing to fight to the death as the forestfolk.

He looked to Hawk Swoop’s body. Then noticed Jackdaw’s Cry and Falling Feather, still locked in battle where they lay lifeless. Then Rainswept Flower, her eyes wide.

He looked down at his hands.

The hands he’d used to kill her.

He knew these people. He’d grown up with them, played with them in the cave, hunted with them, traveled with them, mourned with them. They were his friends.

An oak leaf drifted down and landed beside Rainswept flower. Her neck was still bruises from his fingers.

Clear Sky put a hand out to lean the great rock. His legs felt weak, his body as fragile as ice.  
He was a murderer.

Footsteps sounded from the top fo the slope. He raised his head and say a tall man with long black hair.

He narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?”

“His name’s River,” Gray Wing said numbly.

Wisps of cloud still covered the moon, bathing the hollow in dappled shadows. 

“What are you doing here?” Clear Sky called to River. This was not the rogue’s business.

River glanced around. “I watched the battle.”

Thunder stared at him. “And you didn’t come to help?”

“How could I?” River frowned, looking sad. He pointed to Oakley’s body. “I was once friends with him.” Then he pointed to Thunder. “But now I am friends with you. I could not choose.” Then he turned to Clear Sky and his gaze sharpened with anger. “Did you leave the mountains just to recruit men to fight for you? I remember the years before the tribe, when we hunted and slept in the mountain. We might have fought of game, but no one was ever killed.” He pointed an accusing finger at Clear Sky. “You brought death to our home.” 

Clear Sky met his gaze stubbornly, but he didn’t know how to defend himself. “I just wanted to make sure everyone would be well fed.”

River looked down at Oakley’s body, then around the clearing again. “Well, from your group alone, Clear Sky, you have about six less mouths to feed.”

Gray Wing sat down, his voice hoarse. “We never should have let it go this far.”

“We wouldn’t have had to if Clear sky hadn’t set those stupid borders,” Tall Shadow growled.  
River only nodded. “What’s done is done.”

“What do we do now?” Wind Runner asked. “I’ll fight to the death if it means making the moor safe for my daughter.”

Gorse Fur glanced at her. “You fought well, but the moor isn’t worth it. We will find a new place to live.”

“Never.” Wind Runner glared at her husband. “I have lived on the moor my whole life, and so did my mother. This moor is our home.”

Clear sky narrowed his eyes. “And the forest is mine. I was fighting to defend children just as much as you were.”

Wind Runner glared at him, hatred flooding her eyes. “You were fighting for land, while we fought for our families. You’re a greedy jerk.”

“Clear Sky isn’t greedy,” Gray Wing said. “He’s never been. He nearly starved in the mountains by giving most of his food to our baby sister. No one can change that much.”

Clear Sky stared at Gray Wing in surprise.

Gray Wing returned the look. “In the mountains, we were one. We don’t have to live in the same area, but we can do that again. We can be peaceful.”

The wind lifted around them, clearing the clouds from the moon. Moonlight drenched the clearing. The bodies of the dead turned silver, sparkling.

Clear Sky stiffened as more footsteps sounded from the slope. What now?

A woman pushed through the ferns.

His breath caught in his throat.

She stared at him as she walked into the hollow.

It couldn’t be!

Her black hair shone silver and sleek in the moonlight. She seemed ghostly, transparent, as if she wasn’t entirely there.

She was dead. He knew she was.

Clear Sky’s mouth dropped open. “Storm?”


	23. Chapter 23

“Storm?”

Gray Wing said it at the same time as Clear Sky.

It was Storm.

She stood among the dead bodies, sparkling like a star.

“What’s going on?” Gray Wing stared at her in shock. How could she be here? He’d watched her die.

Suddenly, Thunder screamed in terror. He leaped back from Hawk Swoop’s body as it began to glitter.

It was like another person was layered over Hawk Swoop, over silvering and glowing. The woman stood and brushed her hair out of her eyes, along Hawk Swoop’s dead body still remained lifeless.

“Hawk Swoop?” Thunder gasped. “You’re alive?”

Hawk Swoop smiled and shook her head. “No, my dear. But don’t fret. I’ll always be with you, even if you can’t see me.”

More spirits were rising from the remains, picking themselves up out of their own bodies.

Gray Wing felt fear gather in his stomach. His breathing picked up. What was going on?

Clear Sky and Wind Runner both looked just as terrified. Gorse Fur had backed away while River was shaking his head.

Tall Shadow moved forward. “Rainswept Flower?”

“Hello, Tall Shadow.” The brunette faced her friend, eyes bright with a smile. The bruises had disappeared from her neck.

None of the spirits carried the wounds that had killed them. They looked healthy and young. Cyan stood tall, as if he’d never suffered the burn on his leg. Oakley was looking down at his own body, seeming disturbed. Falling Feather and Jackdaw’s Cry were holding hands, staring at each other.

“Falling Feather.” Jackdaw’s Cry choked out with grief. “I’m so sorry.”

Falling Feather shook her head. “I forgive you if you’ll forgive me.”

“Deal.”

They both laughed, as if they hadn’t taken each others lives. It was like they’d never been apart, still the best of friends.

Thunder dodged around the spirits to stand beside Gray Wing. “What’s happening?”

Gray Wing shook his head. “I don’t know.” None of this made sense.

Suddenly, he caught movement on the slope again as more people appeared.

Bright Stream!

Shaded Moss, Ash and Moon Shadow followed her. Everyone who’d died since they’d left the cave.

Thunder suddenly gasped. “Pebble Heart’s dream!” He turned to Gray Wing. “He said it ended with bright lights and a lot of people, and that it didn’t make sense. This might be it.”

“He knew this would happen,” Gray Wing murmured. “He just couldn’t explain it.” A familiar face appeared from the slope. His heart soared. “Turtle Tail!”

Turtle Tail smiled at him, amused. “It’s good to see you again, Gray Wing.”

Gray Wing’s mouth worked open and closed, but he couldn’t find the words. She looked as beautiful as always, but hadn’t Thunder said she’d been mutilated on the Thunderpath? This must be a dream.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” he said.

Thunder pushed in front of him, his voice urgent. “I’m so sorry for leaving you by the Thunderpath,” he cried. “We should have brought you home and given you a proper burial.”

Turtle Tail shook her head. “You didn’t want my children to see me. And one day my grave will be covered in beautiful flowers. What more could I ask for?” She turned to River. “Thank you for helping find my children.”

River nodded. “Thunder would have found them,” he murmured. “It might have taken longer, but he’s a smart young man.”

Turtle Tail looked around the clearing. “You all think that River is just a rogue, but he’s so much more than that. He walked this land before the tribe. He’s seen life and death and love. He thinks about the future in more depth than any of you have.”

Clear Sky step forward. “This is a dream! It has to be. This can’t be real.”

Turtle Tail glared at him. “Clear Sky, you fool. Did you forget where you came from?” She glanced at Rainswept Flower. “Did you forget who your friends are?”

Clear Sky backed away and lowered his head. “I just wanted to protect my people.”

Turtle Tail raised her chin, looking down at him. “You’re a murderer. But you still have time to change. Let these mistakes teach you to be a good leader. Now, I must speak to Gray Wing.”

Clear Sky backed away and Thunder followed.

Gray Wing shifted as Turtle Tail stepped closer. He reached out to take her hands, but they were cold. “You’ll stay, right?” he said. “The kids will want to see you.”

Turtle Tail shook her head. “You know I can’t.”

“But you’re here,” He brought one hand up to cup her face. He just wanted to feel her again, but it didn’t feel like Turtle Tail. She was cold, and if he pressed too hard his hand faded right through her. “Why can’t you stay with me?” he murmured.

“I’m not just here for you, Gray Wing,” Turtle Tail sighed. “We’ve all come to send a message.”

“A message?” Gray Wing echoed.

Turtle Tail backed away. Behind her, the spirits were gathering.


	24. Chapter 24

Clear Sky forced himself to stop trembling as Storm stared at him. Love was filling his heart like water in a pot. But there was too much shoving it at once and it felt as if his heart would shatter.

Storm finally looked away, but her eyes landed on the bodies littering the ground. Her eyes filled with sorrow.

Clear Sky’s mouth felt dry. “I-I was just trying to do the right thing…”

“You killed people,” Storm said. He pointed to the bodies. “You did this.”

“I was following my instincts.”

Storm narrowed her eyes. “Your instincts?”

“I had to protect my people. I’m their leader.”

“And have you protected them?”

Clear Sky couldn’t stop his gaze from traveling to Oakley’s body. He shuddered. “No. I haven’t.”

“You were greedy, Clear Sky,” Storm growled. “You wanted power and land.”

“That’s not true!” Clear Sky protested. “I had to make difficult decisions. That took courage. Please, you have to understand.”

Storm turned to Rainswept Flower’s body. “Did it take courage to kill her?”

Clear Sky looked to Gray Wing and Thunder, his eyes desperate. Thunder was glaring at him accusingly, but Gray Wing wouldn’t even look at him. Would no one defend him? “I didn’t want to see anyone starve. I feared-”

“And you let that fear drive you.” Storm sighed and let her gaze soften. “Fear is powerful and only the strongest of men can resist it. But that doesn’t accuse what you did. You dare to call yourself strong, but you gave into fear so easily.”

Before Clear Sky could reply, Cloud Spots was skidding into the hollow so fast he nearly tripped. He held a wad of herbs in his arms. “Dappled Pelt told me you needed coltsfoot.” His eyes widened as he stared around the clearing. “What’s going on?”

Storm looked at him. “We’ve brought a message.”

Cloud Spots stared at her in disbelief. “A message?”

Storm turned to Thunder. “My dear son. I’m so proud of you. Do you know why we’re here?”

Thunder seemed puzzled. “Um...I don’t. You said you had a message.”

Storm rolled her eyes. “You must know. Do you remember what I told you?”

Thunder frowned. “That I would know when to make things right.”

Storm smiled approvingly. “Now is that time.”

“Now? But what do I have to do?”

Because Storm could answer, another spirit stepped forward. “Tall Shadow!”

Tall Shadow raised her head. “Shaded Moss!” she shouted with joy, running to greet the man.  
Shaded Moss returned her gaze. “Did I die in vain?”

“What do you mean?” Tall Shadow frowned.

“I thought you could lead our people when I was gone.” The man’s gaze darkened. “But you led them to this.”

Tall Shadow backed away. “I didn’t have a choice!”

“You always have a choice,” Shaded Moss argued. “Those who follow only one path, never stopping to question where it leads, has the brain of an egg.”

Oakley’s spirit came closer, stopping in front of Gorse Fur. “We’ve hunted together,” he said with a smile. “Do you remember?”

“Of course.”

Oakley nodded to Wind Runner. “You were always faster than either of us.”

“But now you’re happy to be part of a group,” Oakley said.

“Yes.” Wind Runner met his gaze. “We are stronger with allies and our daughter is safe.”

Storm suddenly laughed. “Have you guessed our message yet?” She turned to River. “You. Do you know our message?”

River had sat down and crossed his legs. “I think I do.”

Clear Sky watched him closely. How could he know? He was just a rogue!

“The fighting must end,” River said. “It has torn us apart.”

“How dare you!” Clear Sky growled. “How dare you act like one of us. This has nothing to do with you. Go back to your island!”

Storm glared at him. Clear Sky stiffened under her angry gaze.

“That is not something you get to decide!” Storm snapped. “You don’t get to tell people who belongs and who doesn’t. That’s not your decision. I left the forest because of everything you did- and you haven’t changed in fifteen years. If anything, you’ve gotten worse!”

Clear Sky blushed with shame. She was right. He hadn’t changed at all. He’d let Storm leave the forest and it had gotten her killed. But he’d been too stubborn to change his ways. Misty’s children were orphans because he wouldn’t change his ways. His friends were dead because he wouldn’t change his ways.

The branches above rustled with a sudden wind. Clear Sky raised his head to see a cloud crossing the moon. Beside it, a bright light flared.

A falling star.

It streaked across the black night sky, a single flame in the darkness.

Clear Sky glanced at Gray Wing. His brother’s eyes flashed with hope.

“It must be a sign.” Cloud Spots had raised his head to watch the glittering tail.

“You all live under the same stars,” Storm said.

Oakley nodded. “And a single moon illuminates your home.”

Shaded Moss was gazing fondly at Tall Shadow. “Our message is this: Unite or die.”

“Don’t let these deaths be in vain,” Storm added. “Let them serve as a reminder. Don’t make the same mistakes again.”

Clear Sky gazed at her, suddenly understanding. “We’ll unite. We’ll live as one from now on.”

Thunder turned to his father. “But how? Gray Wing could never live under the trees, and you hate the moor. Living together might just bring more fighting.”

“You’ll find a way.” Storm was walking back up the slope, her shimmering figure fading into the night.

Oakley returned to his body and laid down. Rainswept Flower nodded to Tall Shadow before doing the same. One by one, the spirits were fading out like a dying flame.

As Storm was climbing back up the slope, she turned. “Return here at the next full moon,” she said.

Clear Sky watched the dead bodies for a while longer. But they lay as still as stones.

The light of the moon had vanished again, covered by heavy clouds fat with rain.

Clear Sky felt the first few drops hit his face. He watched as Gray Wing weaved between the bodies, Tall Shadow following.

Rain drummed against the earth.

River walked over to the great rock and sat down. It was the only shelter from the rain. “So...did ghosts walk among you in the mountains?”

Tall Shadow shook her head. “Only Stoneteller spoke to our ancestors. We never got to see them.”

“I don’t think you needed to,” Thunder said, walking over to Hawk Swoop’s body. He started to rearrange her limbs, making it look like she was sleeping on her back. “So many of you have never died like this before.”

“What do we do now?” Clear Sky asked.

“I don’t know.” Wind Runner nodded towards the bodies. The rain was washing away their blood. “Whatever happens, we have hope. We know we can make the future better.”

“And we will,” Tall Shadow said. “But first, we must bury our dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck I didn't realize this was the last chapter. So, that's a wrap on another warrior's book. The Blazing Star I'll start either today or tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a tumblr now where I'll start posting character designs and other things soon thanks https://www.tumblr.com/blog/humanauwarriorcats


End file.
